The Return
by Dodad
Summary: (CH. 35 UP! FINALLY!)New kids, new evolutions, new evil. Kids go back to rescue D-world again, and end up in the middle of a war----Junpei bashing in beginning, but, only out of immaturity. Please read to at least Ch.10, thats when it is better. PLZ RR
1. IT BEGINS

Koji_dodad(KD): Yea, I am such a great storyteller that ill change my name to Ego_maniac...or maybe, just MAYBE, I can change my name to...uh...how about-NO-I like Koji_dodad and I am keeping it!  
  
Koji: How dare you steal my name!!  
  
KD: Im KD and you are Koji...How am I stealing?  
  
Koji: You are NOT KD, you just said that you are Koji_dodad!! If you havent noticed...Koji is MY Name!!  
  
KD:Yea... about that....it reminds me that I DO NOT own any of this stuff that is not in this alignment-RIGHT DOWN TO THE WORDS!! I do not own the dictionary...BUT, BUT, BUT I do own my name...exept for the Koji part...  
  
Koji: Tank you...  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER1 : IT BEGINS, THE RETURN TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!  
  
We approach the high school where this story's start takes place... "Here are your classes," said the office clerk, "Kouichi...yours are in the 250 hall, thats upstairs...and Kouiji, yours are in the 130 hall, to your right..." Thank you," Kouichi said, then Koji added, " and its Koji, not Kouiji..." Then the office cerk spoke up, "Are you two twins, or friends who look alike, havve names that sound the same, and live in the same...oh...nevermind..." "whatever" Koji replied, and Kouichi added, "Thank you, again." Once they left the office clerk commented, "Well, you can tell which is the evil twin..." and then another butted in, "But, you did get his name wrong."  
  
In the hall, at the stairs the twins parted, "See ya, brother!" the older one practically yelled drowning out the sound of his younger twins reply. `hmm...Room 132, oh no! its Government Class...Honors!' he looked into the window to see if there is anyone that looks remotely interesting...the only people he saw were five kids reading their text books, probably the tenth time since they got it, and then one or two people that looked clearly like they were in the wrong class. Then he walked in, "Hello... you must be Koji Minamoto, nice to meet you." the teacher came waltzing over in an awkward manner...making the seven (I can count...YES!) kids in the room laugh. "How do you do?" Koji replied cooly, "Fine, thanks." He walked to a desk in the back, and sat down. "Wow, that is the exact seat I would have placed you in...are you a psychic?" Koji didn't reply, and for about ten minutes watched twenty more kids walk in, when the bell finally rang the teacher started to take roll, and when he was done, he tried to get Koji to stand up in front of the class and when he refused, the teacher told him to get up and say one word that he is feeling, then he stood up and said "annoyed" and then sat down and recieved a few snickers through the class.  
  
The class went on as usual after that, and then, about midway through a girl with blonde hair and a vest came running in almost tripping over the podium. "Late again..." the teacher muttered "Sorry, Mr. R" the girl spoke up, "it won't happen aga-" "Just take your seat." The girl walked over to the seat next to Koji. At the end of class she was held back to discuss "certain matters regarding tardiness".  
  
We go straight to the middle of fourth period- The blonde girl was walking throgh the halls, and saw a boy down a little way, "Takuya!" the boy turned, and smiled, "Hey, Izumi!" they walked towards eachother, and started to talk, "So, Takuya, why are you out of class?" Takuya laughed, "I have to go pick up my lunch in the office." Izumi laughed, "I am headed that way to, lets go..." she walked on, and they started to talk, and were so deep in conversation, when tey turned the corner, they had little time to react, Izumi ran right into another boy, and fell back, as the boy stumbled, Takuya laughed, and helped her up, "Lets watch for other people, alright Izumi."  
  
They boy stopped "Izumi? Takuya?" Takkuya looked up, and stared at the boy, "Koji!" they shook hands, and Izumi walked towards him, "Hey, Koji! Wait arent you in my first period?" Koji greeted her, "Hello. Werent you late? What are you doing here?" Takuya pointed straight ahead, "We are going to the office...I forgot my lunch." Koji smiled, "Alright..." Takuya smiled, "Hey, you should meet up with us after school...we could talk and stuff." Izumi scribbled something on a piece of paper, "Come here. Alright?" Koji shook his head, and they split apart.  
  
Koji walked with Kouichi and told him about the run in with Takuya and Izumi, "So, we are gonna go right now...Takuya seemed real anxious." Kouichi agreed, and they walked together, and walked up to the house, they went up to the door, and knocked twice. Koji stood back, as a very pretty lady opened the door, "Welcome...is one of you Koji?" Koji nodded, "Oh, alright. They are in her room dears." they followed her up thet stairs, and went into the room.  
  
They were all sitting in Izumis room talking when things got quiet so Takuya broke the ice,"So...why are you guys here...? Do you live together?" the twins looked at eachother for awhile, then, Koji decided to answer, " well, you see...our...mom and dad were living in the same..vicinity, but we were both going to move out soon, Kouichi was coming over here and my-our dad was going far p North somewhere, and our mom didnt want me moving arond so much, so..." "so he moved in with us, and came here...because his-our dad and...step...mom are having a baby soon and we thought it would be better for them without Koji around...to bug them." Kouichi finished the story. They all started talking again about their journey in the Digital World and how they missed their spirits. Soon everyone had to leave, but they decided to meet in the park after school the next day.  
  
In first period, Koji went to his seat right when the bell had rung and surprisingly saw Izumi there waiting impatiently, "Koji, where have you been?!" then Koji replied, "Sorry, I didnt know we had sceduled anything, arent you the one that was thirty minutes late yesterday? Anyways, whats up?" Then Izumi answered, "Well...Hey! I wasnt THAT late...anyways the thing after school... we are going to try and go back to the Digital World..." Koji almost screamed out loud, "WHAT!?! Why is-is something wrong, I...I dont want to go again....!" Then `Mr. R' yelled at them, because the bell had rung, and he was `teaching' the students who would listen to him, "I dont care if you dont listen, but, if you cant keep quiet, then-then, I will make you share watever it is that you are talking about with the whole class...now shut your mouths you...you... `Lovebirds'" Then, Izumi exclaimed, "Just because he is a guy, and I am a girl and we are talking doesnt mean we are `Lovebirds'" she had made strange hand signals in the air while saying this and the teacher quickly shut up, and went on teaching the one percent of the class that was listening...  
  
Everyone was in the park exet Tomoki who was still in school for another hour... "So, we are all here now we have to make arrangments to leave, and I called Tomoki last night to tell him to come..." Then Koji spoke up, " Hey why are we gong anyways? I like my life here..." Takuya answered without thinking, "Well, I was online the other night, and then I got an anonymous email from some guy named Shadowmon20...and when I opened it...it said that `our precious Digital World is in trouble, and we have to come and save it...if we dare... So, I did the only reasonable thing, I called everyone I could reach, and that of coarse was just them and Tomoki, so...now we are here trying to find a way in..."  
  
The all went to the train station after Tomoki showed up, and entered the elevator, once they got in, the pushed almost every button on the panel, and the elevator started going up... Koji started the new conversation.... How are we supposed to gget there from here?" Takuya answered, "Well, I guess we should jump out the window, then, we can hit the ground hard enough and break through to the digital world..." Then, all of a sudden, the elevator shook, and then the kids were all of a sudden free-falling down and some were almost to the roof it was so fast, then, the floor opened and it stopped, and the kids all fell down into what seemed to be a Black Hole, they all swirled around and around, then, they all suddenly lost conciseness...  
  
Koji woke up, and he was inside a trailmon! He was going fast toward an island, then, the trailmon stopped at a wierd looking vortex in the ground, then the car he was in bounced up, and the roof poped open, and he fell in to the vortex screaming, "Oh no, nt again!!" he fell in, and then, in a matter of seconds, was spat out of another one on the island he had seen, and he fell head first onto the ground, when, the vertex closed, and he tried to get to it, but he wasnt in time, the vortex spat up his D-Tector, and then, it was gone...  
  
Takuya and Tomoki ended up on the same trailmon, and were both still asleep when it threw them out of the doors, wakeing them with a start. Takuya looked around, and noticed that they were in the same place they started out at the last time(I dont know what the place is called), where he had gotten the spirit of Agnimon. Then, all of a sudden their D-tectors fell from the ski, and they both caught them, then, the noticed that the town was deserted, they started to look around for anything, but they just found...junk, in the end, the agreed to go out and look for the others.  
  
We zoom to Junpei, sleeping with a giant bubble protruding frm his nose, getting bigger and smaller with each breath, Kouichi was staring at him in disgust from the other side of the trailmon, and he then, notices that the are heading straight for a brick wall! The trailmon was screaming, "Ive had enough, enough I say, ha ha ha!!" They were going faster, and faster, then, Kouichi woke up Junpei, and they both jumped out of the trailmon, then, they nticed it crash through the wall, and go to the other side, yelling, "Ha Ha, I tricked you off...Boy Im good!" Junpei, then, fell back, and went back to sleep, but not for long, because his D-Tector landed flat on his stomach, makin him jump up, then, Kouichis fell on his head, making him fal down, once again, unconscious...  
  
Now on to Izumi, she was on top of a trailmon, a little dazed, when, it stopped, she got off, and thanked the trailmon for the ride, then, ran off, whens she noticed where she was....Breezy Village!! She ran over to the villlage where she met up with the floramon, and mushroommon, and started talking and having a great time, then, all of a sudden, her D-Tector popped up instead of a fruit when one of the floramon where trying to make her some soup, she grabbed it, ate some soup, and left to go after the others... 


	2. RETURN OF LEGENDARY WARRIORS

KD: Hey! This is my second chapter in my story...Im going to let grumblemon return.(I do not know the japanese evil digimon names, or some of the legendary warriors, so, please help me!!)  
  
All Digidesined: NOO!!!!!  
  
KD: Dont worry, he will be beaten within th first few paragraphs...by...  
  
All: ME, ME, ME...MEE!!!  
  
KD: Koji.  
  
Koji: Yes..!  
  
KD: Wait!! I do NOT own this...well, I own the story but not the charecters, yada yada yada...So, ENJOY!!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHATER 2 : RETURN OF THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS  
  
Koji walked into the forest, and then, he heard a swooping sound behind him...he turned around, and then, he noticed a small figure with a giant hammer in his hands, "Grumblemon..." Koji knew that digimon from the last visit in the digital world, he looked at his D-Tector, and it wasnt activating, he wondered what was wrong, then, orphanimons voice appeared and the D-Tector lit up, she said, "Re-Energize" Koji raised his D-Tector in the air and yelled out, "Re-Energize!!!" a beam of swirling light came down from the sky, and hit the screen of his D-Tector, and the entire thing lit up, then, he put out his hand and a Fractal Code appeared around it, "Execute!" he screamed, "Spirit Evolution!!!" the whole evolution scene takes place, and then, "Wolfmon!" appears.  
  
He runs up to the evil digimon and it then jumps out of the forest, but it was not the usual color, it was darkened, gray, and black, but wolfmon didnt have time to think though, he called out, "Light Seiger" and pulled out two glowing swords, then, he ran toward the darkened digimon, and raised his sword, as he brought it down, the evil digimon then, took out its hammer, and jabbed it into the digimons stomach, and the swords did not hit the digimon, wolfmon was down, cluching his gut where the hammer had hit it, he stood up, then, the dark digimon digivolved into a larger stronger digimon, wolfmon decided he had had enough, and de-digivolved, then, the evil digimon attacked, and Koji rolled out of the way, "Re-Energize!....Fusion spirit evolution!!!" then, the all powerful "Beowolfmon!!"(Is that his japanese name as well?) appeared, "Beo Saber" he brought down his sword as the evil digimon attacked, and as the digimon was coming down, stabbed the digimon right through its chest, the digimon was hanging on the sword, and then, beowolfmon pulled his sword out and did a flip back, and pulled out the D-Tector, ready to take the Fractal Code, it appeared, but it was black, then each of the rectangular peices of data flew in different directions., and then, a regular one took its place, but before Koji could take it, it flew into the air, to an unknown force. Then orphanimons voice came up again, "Fractal Code, Retrieve." Koji didnt need to be told twice, he aimed his D-Tector at the flying Fractal Code, and then, yelled out, "Fractal Code...retrieve!!" the Fractal Code twisted and turned and made its way to his D-Tector and then, he Dedigivolved back to Koji once more, without noticing something coming up behind him.  
  
Izumi was walking through the forest, when she heard some sounds, she started to run, and then, she suddenly stopped to see grumblemon! But, e wasnt his usual colors, he was black and white, as if in an old movie, she watcched as wolfmon came running out and pull out his swords, then, she saw grumblemon pull out his hammer and jab wolfmon. next thing she knows, koji was on the ground, and dodged the newly evolved digimons attack, fusion digivolve, and defeat him, after hs turned back into Koji, she ran up behind him, "Hey, Koji!" she practically yelled, "Whats up? Can you believe we made it?" Koji almost jumped, then, he turned around and smiled, "Oh, hey Izumi. Hey, do you know where the others are?" Izumi just looked at the ground and shook her head, then, she helped Koji up, and they were off to search for the other four(I think four...) digidestined.  
  
Takuya and Tomoki had been searching for about an hour... "Hey, Takuya....Do you think that they might not...might not of made it..." Tomoki looked at the older kid for some support, "Dont worry little buddy, they made it, I mean, there IS a whole Digital World to search, right?" "Right..." "Man, dont look so blue, we will find them..."  
  
Kouichi finally got Junpei to wake up, and, that was pretty hard, then, hee started examining his D-Tector to make sure i was the real eal, "Hey, Kouiichi, where do you think we should sarch first, I mean its almost nght time..." Kouichi didnt look up, and just responded simply, "Well, since its almost night time I guess we should camp for the night...lets go over their." He was pointing at the wall where the trailmon hit, "But Im not tired Kouichi..." "I wonder why..." Kouichi said sarcastically.  
  
Izumi and Koji had been walking through the forest all night, and decided to set camp for the rest of the night. Izumi went looking for food, while Koji went out and got wood and leaes for a fire and shelter. They found a good place to camp right next to a lake, and fell asleep after eating their Meat Apples and putting out the fire.  
  
When they woke up, they realized that the land they were on was moving! They quickly ran over to the lake and looked down, then, Izumi exclaimed, "Look Koji! The lake doesnt end for miles!" Koji looked up, and sure enough, the lake was stretching out almost as far as the eye could see. Then, the land started moving faster, and faster even more, it was going too fast for both Koji and Izumi to stand up, the land then started to break between them, and Izumi jumped over the crack, almost falling in, and latched onto Koji, making him blush, but he still pulled her in, "Hold on!" he said as the small peice of land started to hit some rapids, they were tossing and turning, and then, they were thrown off off the 'boat' and landed in the water, and kept going, eventually losing grip, and going under the water.  
  
Kouichi woke in a sweat, "What just happened? Was I dreaming?"(dont ya just love the twin thing?) Junpei looked over to him almst innocently, "Well, if it has anything to do with chocolate, than, yes, because I sure dont have none...at...all..." Kouichi corrected him, "Its 'I dont have any, not none." "well, excuse me, smart one, either way, i dont have ANY chocolate...at all....um...OKAY!! Geez, if you wanted some all you had to do was ask, you dont gotta give me the guilt treatment!" Kouichi just stared at Junpei as he pulled out maybe one hundred bars of chocolate of all kinds. "Any..way....uh...nevermind, it doesnt matter." Kouichi then fell asleep, very confused, but not long after, he felt a rumble, "Hey, whats happening?" Junpei blurted out, "Why are we moving?!" "Got me." Kouichi answered, "Hold on to something...it looks like we are moving alot faster!" The sand under them started grinding, and pushing them along, they each tried to stand up, but always lost their balance, they were just moving to fast. Junpei started to grab all the chocolate he could, but he only got one or two before the sands buried the rest, "NO!! My chocolate!" he screamed while starting to cry, "We have alot more important matters on hand Junpei!" Kouichi was getting annoyed, soon enough though the sand had formed a type of tidal wave, and then, came crashing down, burying both Junpei and Kouichi, then, a tunnel started to appear, and below them, the could see only darkness as they moved on and on, down the tunnel, then, it started to push them upward, and they it the ground above them very hard, and went into unconsciousness(seems like alot of unconscious people around, huh?).  
  
Koji woke up very slowly, he saw Izumi a couple of feet away, but, he couldnt move, within thirty minutes, he managed to get up though, and practicall crawled over to her seemingly lifeless body. he took some seaweed off of her back, then, tried to shake her up, when she finally got up, they just sat there silent until someting caught Koji's eye, "Kouichi?" he looked behind Izumi, and sure enough, Kouichi was laying right there, he went over to him, and then noticed next to him someone else, "Junpei! And Kouichi!" He tried to shake them up as he did Izumi, and with her help. Once they were all up, they started to set up camp(You dont expect them to go out after that, do you?) and once they were all done, Izumi and Koji noticed that they needed to dry off their cloths, "Hey...you gotta take off your clothes Izumi, you know to dry them..." Junpei thoughtfully informed her, "Why you little-little..." before she could finish she was slapping Junpei likke mad, them koji said, "Worth a shot Junpei..." and Kouichi added, "Yea, doesnt hurt to try...well, at least not until afterwards." then, she went after them, but they were long gone before her first step. When they got back Meat Apples(Available throughout the Digital World in many convenient locations) were being cooked. They sat down, and ate happily, when Koji and Izumi got the shivers, then, all of a sudden a warm breeze came and dried them off, and a shining digimon appeared.  
  
"So...where do you think we should go Tomoki?" Takuya and Tomoki had finally made it to the Dark Continent by a fast moving trailmon(It was free) and where now in the middle of a giant fault, "W should try and find a way out of here Takuya...it...might collapse." Takuya looked around for an easy way up, and when he found it, he started to climb, then, a small digimon came down and grabbed on to him from behind. He tried to escape, but the digimon wrapped his arms to his waist, and he fell down, to the ground. Then, Tomokis D-Tector said, in ophanimons voice, "Re-Energize" and he raised it in the air and yelled, "Re..Energize.....!!" a beam of light and shards of ice swirled into the screen of his D-Tector, "Execute...! Spirit..Evolution!!" the evolution scene takes place, and then, an older version of "Chakkmon!" appeared. another small digimon appeared, and the two jumped together, and called out in strange voices, "Dark Copy" then, they formed into "Darkchakkmon!" Takuya was almost to the ground(He was pretty high up...), then, chakkmon noticed and yelled out, "Takuya!" He ran over, but the darkchakkmon pulled out his dark snow grenade launcher and fired at chakkmon(yea...i dont know the attacks...) and shot chakkmon, who fell down, and then, Takua hit the ground hard, and was unconscious for about five seconds then got up, orphanimons voice called from the D-Tector, "Re-Energize." Takuya called out, "Re-Energize," a swirling light(Each light corrosponds with their element), and flames came into the screen of the D-Tector "Execute...! Spirit Evolution!!" the evolution scene takes place and "Agnimon!" appears.  
  
Now on to the others..."Is..that an angemon?" Kouichi asked, then, Junpei said, "It cant be...its a girl!" Koji then added, "But digimon have genders...right?" then, the digimon spoke, "I am angewomon, I am a servant of the powerful orphanimon. I am here to guide you through these trecherous lands. Follow me." the kids all got up, and followed the angelic digimon, and she started to explain everything. "So, now that we are alone, we must talk." Junpei questioned her, "Alone? we have been alone, what are you talking about." then, angewomon started talking, "An evil digimon has brought you here, we are now on the Dark Continent, and once again, the Digital World needs the aid of the ten Legendary Warriors, now, we must all be ready for the unexpected, out here their are many digimon that want you out, they think the owner of the new evil is far greater than anything else, and have willingly been put under its control, now-" then, a whole pack of small evil digimon attacked!!  
  
"Hya! take this!" agnimon created a giant flaming twister around himself, darkchakkmon blew a wave of ice at it, and i froze in place, then, he was hit by a barrage of snowballs, "This calls for reenforcments.." darkchakkmon said, then, out of nowhere, another five dark digimon appear, and and formed together, "Dark Copy!!" they turned into the powerful "Darkagnimon!" and the then, digivolved, into "Darkkaisergreymon"(If you dont get it, it takes two dark digimon to form a hybrid, and one more for every extra level...man im smart, and tell me if I ever add it wrong...plz.)then, DKGmon(you didnt expect me to write it out, did you?) stood up and pulled out his sword, agnimon dedigivolved, and then, yada, yada, yada... "Aldamon!" appeared(... I like the jap humans names, but dont know any thing else...) "This is it..!" he said, then, he grabbed onto Chakkmon, and started to fly away as fast as he could, and DKGmon grabbed darkchakkmon, and flew after them!  
  
"What are these things?!" Koji exclaimed, angewomon answered, "They are minorshadowmon...dont let them get into a group!!" but it was too late, there were already three groups of three and one of five, then, they all waited, "We have to digivolve Koji called out, then, angewoman called to him, "No! only everyone else, Koji you MUST stay human!" so then, orphanimons voice came out of the D-Tectors, and called out, "Re-energize." the all blah, Blah, BLAH and digivolved to beast-hybrid, shotomon gorgmon, and kaiserlowemon. And then, the minorshadowmon called out "Dark-" Heavens Arrow"(Or something like that...) they all scattered, and then, bolgmon(yea...is that his name?) attacked and shot two beams from his hand cannons, but it was too late, because three were scattered together and had already become, "Darkbolgmon!" they countered with their own attack, and attacked the others after that giving the other minorshadowmon ample time to dark copy...if Koji wasnt there, he had become beowolfmon while the others were acting as a distraction, and he shot every minorshadowmon still around with his missles, and slashed the rest with his sword, and, the last one left started to run away, but kaiserlowemon caught up, and destroyed it with his mouth beam. when the fractal code flew into the air, angewomon put out her hand, "Fractal Code...! Obliterate!" the fractal code all formed a giant circle, and each of the rectangular peices of data flew in different directions. Darkbolgmon was the only one left... and with all of the beast hybrid attacks combined, he was destroyed, the black Fractal Code appeared, just like on grumblemon,and each of the rectangular peices of data flew in different directions, and then, a regular one took its place, and gorgmon used his "Slide Evolution!" to turn back into "Blitzmon!" the Fractal Code shot into the air, and then, Junpei's D-Tector said in orphanimons voice, "Fractal Code Retrieve." he raised his D-Tector, called it out, and the Fractal Code swirled into his D-Tector(with a couple of flips along the way.)  
  
Rika: How cool was that?! The Legendary Warriors back again...but Im still worried about Takuya and Tomoki...well find out what happens next time on-  
  
KD: HEY!! how did you get here?!(Pushes Rika out of the way) Now, where were we...(Flips through script.) ah..yes. (Clears throat) Digimon: Digital Monsters...!!(whispers)so...how was that...  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	3. THE TRAVEL UNDERGROUND

KD: Hi again.  
  
everyone: Hi KD.  
  
KD: I finally bought the show, so now it really is mine.  
  
note: I did not buy it or anything else AT ALL, this is not mine if it is not in this alignment.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE TRAVEL UNDERGROUND, BEWARE AND ESCAPE THE TREACHEROUS SEA!!  
  
"Shh..be quiet Tomoki..." Takuya turned back into himself once more...they were hiding from the powerful DKGmon who had lost them in a thick forrest, where he could not see. "Come out come out where ever you are...I wont hrt you...wait. Yea I will." DKGmon was looking and looking through the whole forest for the two boys, then, he lost it, "Thats it! Im too tired to keep looking..." he flew up high and the took out his sword, flameing dragons started to appear, "Take this!" the dragons all plummeted down to the forest, darkchakkmon exclaimed, "Wait, Im still down here.." his voice was drowned out by the flames engulfing the forest. He rann as fast as he could and then, he found a cave, but it was too late, one of the dragons were chasing him, and had then, caught up, all you heard from him last were his screams, "Noo!! It burns, it burns!!" the Fractal Code went up into the air, and darkchakkmon was no more.  
  
Takuya was running for his life, Tomoki was just behind him. They ran and ran, then, Tomoki backed up, as a flaming dragon flew across where he would have been, "Run back, Tomoki!!" Takuya yelled through the flames. Tomoki started to run the other way, then, DKGmon landed in the forest right in front of him, with the flames licking at his armor, he looked down at Tomoki, and then, he Dedigivolved into Takuya(I say that you have to see the digimon to use the "Dark Copy", but after that you can become the human form as well.), and started to talk, "Come on, lets go..." Tomoki jumped back, "Get away from me!" he yelled, "Why?! So I can leave you to burn...and die?! Like Takua did?!" Tomoki stared at him, horror struck, and turned and started to run, then, the darktakuya said in the beast spirits voice, "So you want to play that way,huh? Well then its time to get tough...Hyah!! Beast Spirit!!"  
  
A giant dinosaur-like digimon started chasing after Tomoki, he screamed out, "Takuya!!" "Way ahead of you, buddy!" Takuya came running out from the side as Aldamon...his fusion spirit. He slammed the Dark form in its side, and the, he backed up, "If you think its heating up now, its just about to get hotter, (Insert attack name here)" the plates on his forearms turned around, and he faced them toward the dark monster, and shot out multiple little bullet-like fireballs, "Now, thats power for you...o yea!" The beasts fractal code appeared, and it was black, blahdi blahdi blah, the D-Tector said "Fractal Code Retrieve." and Takuya called it out, and, then, grabbed Tomoki and flew out of the forest, with the dragons still flying around in it.  
  
"What were those things...?" Koji spoke up, everyone else was de digivolving, "They made like dark copies of us, or something..." angewomon answered in a calm voice, "Those were the minions of the new evil, though no one knows the name of the Supreme,as we call it, and, just as you had said, they indeed did make dark copies. But that is not the whole story, as I told you when they first came, they are known as minorshadowmon, servants of the dark, but, in truth, they are all digimon, turned evil, so, if one of you were to be under full control of the Supreme, of coarse that is granted that you were digimon, then, you would turn into one of those, and only obey your masters commands." Junpei wondered about this for a while, and said, "So, if I were beetlemon, and I met him and was put under his control, then, I would turn into one of those...things?" angewomon tought hard, "At first I would say yes, but if you think about it, since you have a humans soul, I dont think you can be turned into one of those, you mght not even be able to be controlled. Then, again, you may turn into something much much worse..." they all sat in silence for awhile, and then, eventually, went to sleep, thinking about that.  
  
Takuya and Tomoki where still flying through the air, then, Takuya spotted the others, and a wierd digimon, he flew over to them, and landed with a THUD. They all woke uo, apparently ready to fight, then, they saw aldamon(Sorry if his name is wrong!) and relaxed. Takuya then appeared where he was standing, with Tomoki standing in front of him, then, the start to tell him of everything that happened.  
  
"So you guys were attacked too...thats strange." Koji spoke up abruptly, "You were attacked?" Takuya answered him, "Yea, but what bothers me is, that we could of destoyed one of our friends we made in the Digital World four years ago..." Izumi suddenly reaalized that, "Hey...we could of destroyed bokomon...or...bokomon..." everyone looked at her a little funny, then, went on with their conversation, this time started with Kouichi, "Hey, did you guys see them anywhere?" Koji and Izumi both answered, "I didnt." then Takuya answered, "We didnt either..." then he looked over to Tomoki who was asleep with Junpei about two yards away. "We should get some sleep." he said, and walked over to a spot near the forest, "Yea, that would be a good idea." Koji too, waked away, then, was followed by Kouichi and Izumi.  
  
In the morning, they were all awakened by a warm breeze, "Time to wake, kids." angewomon said. They all got up, still groggy, and looked around to see if everyone was there. hen they started off, they were all still tired, and didnt have any idea where they were going, they just followed angewomon, and decided that whereever she goes, theyll follow. They ended up on the top of a mountain, and that is when angewomon finally stopped, "We have to get to that far island over there." she pointed out an island that as very visible, and then Izumi called out, "Do you want us to digivolve?" angewomon answered abruptly, "No, the Supreme, has a surveilance around the islands, he will know if we travel by air or sea." Kouichi asked, "Well, then, how do you expect us to get across?" she turned to him, "Now tell me Kouichi, how did you get across?" both Kouichi and Junpei stared at eachother, at first they would say, a crazy flume ride, then, it hit him, he smiled and looked up at angewomon, "Underground!" she smiled back, "Yes, the Supremes hold on the underground is not all hat strong, the digimon he has fully controlled cannot burrow, for they are turned into minorshadowmon, and the others that act as...recruits will burrow, but, they cannot burrow and see all, they have to be their at the right time to catch something, and those burrowers also do not fancy going under the sea. Because of the fact that one wrong swipe can flood their entire burrow, and they would have no escape." Junpei questioned this motive, "Well, can you explain to me then, why are we going to take that risk?" angewomon answered him, that would be because it is our safest be to go underground, and not take as big a risk of being seen, and then, killed." with that, the moved out, down the mountain, and to the mouth of a huge cave.  
  
They walked deeper into the cave, until the could see nothing, then, they all heard rocks tumbling, then, Takuya screamed, "Ahh!!" angewomon created a light, and they all heard a splash, "I thought that if I made you walk in the dark, you would be more willing to jump...I mean, you wouldnt know the hole was there." Koji said, "But thats cheating, then, Izumi, standing over the hole, "Wow(wow wow wow 'echo'), its really far down there, can someone come with me?" Junpei ran up almost immediatly, "I will fair Izumi." she agreed and they counted "One, two, three!" they where both one foot off, then, Izumi pulled back, legs crossed with knees togeether, and her fists clenched and she was biting on her thumbs, Junpei on the other hand went all the way, he was over the hole, and noticed Izumi wasnt there, and started to try and run back, but fell, all the way down, and SPLASH! "Ohh...belly flop..." Takuya said, as he sank slowly. Izumi looked down, "Sorry, Junpei...! Um...uh..hows the water..?" Junpei got up, and yelled up, with a red neck from the hit, "Its, fine, and its really deep." She backed up, ran fast, and skidded to a halt, she was at the edge, then, Koji came up behind her, grabbed onto her, and jumped, she screamed, "Whoa!!...Huh..? Koji?!" they went all the way down, Koji straightened out his body, and pushed Izumi away, and the both hit the water.  
  
Back up top, omoki was making huge gulps, "If...the splash comes a long time after they jump...it means the waters close ...right..?" Kouichi looked at him, "Come on, do you want to see how far down?" Tomoki walked up to the ledge and looked down and just stared, Takuya called out, "Come on little buddy!!" Tomoki calle back, "I am not little!" "Prove it to him." Tomoki turned around to see Kouichi standing there, "You shouldnt stand that close to the edge you know." he used his finger to push Tomoki in the chest, and Tomoki started to lose his balance, and fell, then, Kouichi jumped in after him, and the fel and fell, then, SPLASH! SPLASH!! They both hit, and then, angewomon flew across into a tunnel, and then, the water started to go down, and the gang all started to sink, and after awhile of going further down, the water caught up, and flowed through a tunnel, and the kids just looked down it, and angewomon came down from above, "This, is the Digital Underground Railroad!" they all looked down it, and Takuya commented, "Does that make you Harriet Tubmon(Tub-mon: Digimon!)?" angewomon looked at him confused, and he added, "You know the digimon underground conductor," with this he moved his hand up and down as if operating a truck horn, and called out, "Whoo, whoo!" everyone, but angewomon laughed, and the moved on, and Kouichi queried, "Why were we brought to the Continent of Darkness in the first place, if we were just going to leave it?" angewomon answered, "Well, I didnt bring you here, somebody else did, they must of seen you, and thought of you as a threat, and then, dragged you to the Continent just in case, same goes for wh you were probably attacked.  
  
They keeped moving forward then, they heard a sound behind them, and a giant dog like digimon appeared, "I am Houndmon, and I am here to destroy you!" Koji was first to speak, "Oh, yea, take this! Re-Energize!" They all yelled it out, and digivolved o their Hybrids for Junpei, and Tomoki, Beast for Kouichi and Izumi, and fusion for Takuya and Koji. The houndmon was greatly out numbered, but then called out his attack, "Howler Missle!" a thing that looked alot like the oxygrn torpedo used by submmarimon in season two appeared, and it knocked all of the digimon to the side. The, he used it again, at the roof, "Howler Missle!" "Howler Missle!" angewomon noticed what he was doing, and yelled to the digidestined, "You have to stop him, hes destroying the roof of the tunnel, the ocean will flood us!" then, eowolfmon shot his missles at him and aldamon shot his fire bullets at him, and that made him stop, "So, you want to get tough do you? Digivolve!" he had a fractal code swarm around him, and when it dissapeared, "Aquahoundmon!" appeared. "Sonic Bark!" he yelled, anda radar like beam shot at them, and the roof started to collapse, "Everyone, run!" Beowolfmon exclaimed as he turned into his beast spirit, "Get on if your not fast enough!" Tomoki and Junpei De digivolved, and got on, Kouichi ran, and Takuya and Izumi flew, and then, aquahoundmon jumped through the roof, causing it to collapse, and angewomon then turned around, and started to fly away as well.   
  
Everyone was going as fast as they could, then, they could see light ahead of them, then, the sea started crashing trough the roof right behind them, and they were escaping by the second, then, it appeared in front of them, and they thought they were done for sure, then, Takuya, Kouichi, Koji and Izumi shot their attack at the water, and Then, angewomon, Kouichi(Now holding Tomoki and Junpei) Takuya, and Izumi went through(In that order), and Koji turned on his wheels, and sped toward the now closing waterfall, as fast as he could he got closer and closer, as the water behind him got closer as well, and then, he was under it, the water coming in around him, then, he was grabbed from behind by his tail, it was aquahoundmon, and he tried to get free, but it was too late, he was urrounded by water and couldnt breath, he was lost, so he turned around, and started to fight the beast, then, a shadow started coming up from behind the evil digimon, and Koji was sure that he was done for.  
  
After getting out, the running wasnt over, they had to go up, because the water would flood the entire cave they were just now entering. Kouichi de digivolved, and was grabbed by angewomon, as she flew up into the air, Tomoki was grabbed by Izumi, and Junpei was grabbed by Takuya, they flew up, and toward an entrace on the far end, near the top of the massive cavern. They, had just made it, and as they flew through, they were on a beautiful beach, and they all de digivolved, exept for angewomon who just flew up high and looked out to the sea, and then, Izumi and Kouichi exclaimed, "Where is Koji?" they all started looking around but couldnt find him, then, angewomon came down and told them in a flashback.  
  
She was through the water and looked back as the others ran on, Koji was coming at a fast speed, then, a shadowy figure came from above, and came down through the water, and grabbed Koji, it was aquahoundmon, he dragged Koji in, and she flew out of the cave. They all started to look out to the sea. They didnt know what to do, so, they just sat there......watching.  
  
KD: So, what did you think? Anyways Im going to camp for te next two weeks-  
  
Everyone in background starts cheering: KD is Leaving!! Yea!!(Applause)  
  
KD:-_-A-NE-WAYZ, well, I was thinking of having some new characters enter, you know, one for each of the evil spirits, now that they can be good and all. So, I want you all to review(If anyone reads this story...) and I want you to tell me what yoou think. If I dont get any reviews, then, Ill do things MY way and put them in, no questions asked...  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	4. RETURN OF EVIL

KD: Hey, Guys!!  
  
All:(in the middle of a party) what happened to camp?  
  
KD: Mix up... its next week....wait a sec, why are you having a party in my house?  
  
All:...uh...  
  
KD: Oh, well, I dont own anything but the story, so enjoy!(Starts to dance with Izumi, and gets pushed away by Koji, so just starts dancing by himself) Woo, Hoo!!  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE RETURN OF EVIL, DUSKMONS REINCARNATION!!  
  
(A more in depth look at Kojis peril)(In depth, get it!)Koji was starting a fierce battle with aquahoundmon, and was losing...bad. He didnt know what to do, "Lupine Laser!" (I think thats what its called) The beam shot out of his mouth, toward his enemy, "Sonic Bark!" the attack canceled out Kojis and was headed straight for him, he tried to run, but his wheels were useless under water, so he did the best he could, he doggy paddled, but it was both embarassing and useless, the attack was way too fast, it hit him full force, and he was thrown back, and turned back into Koji, then, he digivolved into the much stronger Beowolfmon, and started to swim toward the enemy, he shot out his missles, and the digimon was hit, he was doing good, but running out of air fast, then, a shadowy figure appeared behind aquahoundmon, Koji was sure that this was his last breath.  
  
Takuya was running toward the water, closly followed by the others, he was going to go down and find him. The made it to the waters edge, then, they had no idea of what to do, they waited there, then, out of the water a giant monster appeared, Metalseadramon! They werent ready though, they had just finished a fight, but Takuya was ready, "Ice into flame!" "Wind into flame!" Takuya called out "Re-Energize! ...and...Execute!! Unity Spirit Evolution!!" The scene takes place, and Kaisergreymon appears(For what I think will be one of few!) Kaisergreymon flew toward the giant digimon, sword in hand. He lifted up his sword and brought it down hard, but the giant digimon dodged it and slapped it away, with its tail, toward the others, almost beheading Junpei(After what season one did to stop him, they arent getting off that easy), then, the digimon exclaimed, "River of Power!" a beam flowed toward Takuya, and he was hit right on, then, angewomon attacked it, with her giant arrow, barely causeing damage, but, taking its attention from Takuya.  
  
It then, got ready for another attack, but they others also wanted a say in this, Takuya dedigivolved, and then, diivolved to "Aldamon!" and all of the others digivolved into beast spirits, and they, and angewomon all attacked, and with all of the attacks combined, it overpowered the "Rivver of Power!" and almost destroyed metalseadramon, then, Takuya flew ito the air, and used his attack, destroying the digimon completly, and then, he flew down, and called out "Fractal Code Retrieve!" and took the Fractal Code.  
  
Then, many tiny digimon, that looked like scallops(Mmm...scallops...) ran, or rather hopped up to the digimon, who were acctually now humans. They congradulated them on their victory, and introduced themselves as, you guessed it, "Scallopmon" and invited them in for some dessert.  
  
Koji was scared almost stiff, when, then digimon appeared to be, whamon! Well, acctually at first he was happy, thinking whamon had come to help, but then it attacked, sending more water then needed at Koji, Koji looked up right before it had attacked though, and saw a giant sea serpent like digimon, and thought he had to get out of here to help the others, then, some little hands pushed him away, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a whole pack of "Scubamon!" They all surrounded Koji, and when one of them attacked, Koji got an idea, he grabbed his sword, and swung it at the little digimon, but didint hit it, he hit the straps of its jet, making it go out of control.  
  
Koji grabbed the jet, and faced it upward, and it propelled him up toward the top of the ocean, he got above the water long enough to take a breath, and see kaisergreymon, then, he was pulled back under, and he was without air once more, but he had to hurry, so, he swam toward aquahoundmon, and slashed his sword, the dog digimon disappeared, and its Fractal Code went up, Koji had Just enough time to yell out "Fractal Code Retrieve!"(Or should I say: Blub Blub Blub)   
  
Then, he slashed four more scubamon jets, and grabbed them all, they not only propelled him to the top, but out of the water as well, he dedigivolved into Koji, to lighten the load, and put the jets together, and flew to the island, where Takuya was now taking the Fractal Code of yet another fallen enemy.  
  
Takuya and the others were all in the bar(Or should I say...Drink Shop) and where having some delicious Fruit Drinks, but werent enjoying them, because they were thinking of Koji, and then, out of nowhere(Well actually out of the sky...and to be more specific, the sea...) Koji dropped through the roof, and on to one of the many *empty* tables in the...Drink Shop. They all crowded around him, the scallopmon were angery about the broken furniture, and the kids were happy to see Koji alive.  
  
Koji got up groggily, and then, was hit with many questions that he just couldnt take, he looked around, and saw all of the others, but, couldnt hear what they were saying Angewomon, then, walked up to him, and everyone got quiet. She grabbed his chin, and leaned his head up, and kissed him on the forehead, he was then, cured of all the scrapes and bruises he had. He stood up straight, and then, he recieved hugs(From Kouichi and Izumi), and handshakes by the humans, but a giant bill from the scallopmon.  
  
The next day, Koji was sitting down, talking with the scallopmon about what had happened, and with Kouichi by his side. The others were out playing in the water and the sun, but, were all really thinking about what had happened to Koji, because he had told them all the story the night before, and the scallopmon wouldnt talk to him then. They were all wondering about whamon, and how he could have turned evil, and were thinking of ways to get him back to their side, then, a giant tsunami occured, and then, it receded, and an evil digimon appeared.  
  
The digimon was Zudomon(Sorry Zudomon fans!)! Zudomon reached up his hammer and called the attack, "Vulcans Hammer!" The ground beneath them shattered, and then, the giant digimon attacked again, but this time, they were prepared, "Re-Energize!" but only three voices called out, Kouichi, Koji and Izumi(Kouichi and Koji were talking, and Izumi ws sunbathing, everyone else left theirs inside!) Zudomon noticed this, and swiped all the others aside, and then, attacked the newly formed, "Shutumon!" and she dodged the attack, and "Beowolfmon!" and "Jagerlowemon!" both attacked with missles and a mouth beam, zudomon blocked the attacks with his hammer, which was tossed away by the impact, and then, attacked with his fists, jagerlowemon took the full blow, and dedigivolved, and Beowolfmon attacked, and used his blade to cut down the enemy, he sliced zudomons chest, but, zudomon countered by useing his power to make the water shoot up and attack him, the water pushed him toward the sand, but, shutumon flew across and caught him before the fall, and then, after dropping him safely, she attacked full force, and this time, without the hammer to stop it, he took the blow.  
  
Beowolfmon, then, jumped up one last time, as shutumon dedigivolved into fairymon, and he came down hard, and sliced the digimon into two peices, and fairymon collected the Fractal Code with, "Fractal Code Retrieve", and they both, returned to normal on their hands and knees breathing heavily. After that, angewomon came up, and said, "We must go in the morning, apparently, the Supreme knows our location, and is sending recruits over to stop us. It would be best for us." They all ageed, and the scallopmon came over to them as well.  
  
It was later that day, Koji was now on even terms with the scallopmon, since he saved their beach and all, and everyone was talking in the Drink Shop. Then, an explosion came from outside, and the kids all ran out, they looked around, then, heard a crash on the inside, they went in to see a shadowy figure(Yea...I get alot of those...) standing over the last scallopmon, who was terrified, and the figure was taking in some Fractal Code, "Who are you!?" Kouichi exclaimed, the shadow heard the voice, and straightened up, "You dont remember me old friend...why, we do go a long way...dont we..." Kouichis eyes widened, "Duskmon.." it was almost a whisper, but everyone else heard it, and stood ready to fight one more time.  
  
Duskmon was staring idily at the humans and was not even facing them, then, he turned, and looked at each one carefully...then stopped at a certain one, "Koji, you are the troulbed young boy that I couldnt kill last time because of him," he looked for a split second at Kouichi, then, back at Koji, and walked toward him, "Lets see if I can kill you now..." Koji noticed a crooked sword coming close to his neck, then, he backed off, "You dont stand a chance Duskmon, not with my friends around." Duskmon just stared, "Hmm, you think that you can defeat me, even though you dont know my true power? Tut tut tut Koji, I thought you knew better then that...especially since your brother isnt holding me down, I am now unstoppable, filled with dark and evil energy, that was held back because of your filth of a brother..!" His voice rose with each word, and then, Koji had enough, he started to run a duskmon, forgetting about digivolving, and his power, but, Kouichi, and Takuya held him back, and duskmon disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"So, do you think that he is the new Supreme?" Koji was staring into the now small fire, it was the middle of the night, and he Kouichi, and angewomon were still talking, "I dont think so...but if he is, then, you must not just charge in like that Koji, you must think strategically, dont let your anger fool you, or take control." angewomon made alot of sense, " Now get some sleep you two, we have a long day ahead." she flew away, and Kouichi walked of and fell asleep(Almost literally fell).  
  
Koji looked at all of the others, Takuya and Tomoki looked like brothers when they slept, sloppily next to eachother, Junpei was asleep against a tree, chin against his chest, probably watching Izumi before dozing off, then, he looked at Izumi, who was holding the last scallopmon, who still had tears in its eyes, she was soothing it to sleep, and then, he went to sleep himself, laying down, and closing his eyes. Though Koji didnt know it, he was being watched, in the trees on the edge of the beach sat duskmon, thinking, "Koji, I dont know why, but I must dispose of you before I can finally rest peacefully again..."  
  
KD: ohhhh....... freaky...well anyways you find out later that-  
  
Everone dogpiles KD, and then, they run away...  
  
KD: Ow....hmm...now that I read this, I realize that I give my fav. character quite a beating...  
  
Junpei: Well, its okay, I can take it-OW!!  
  
KD knocked him over the head with a shovel.  
  
Koji: He meant me you Dumba-  
  
Koji gets hit over the head.  
  
KD: See! See! I told you I hurt him alot...but he did almost curse, so...he deserved it.  
  
Izumi grabs the shovel and squashes KD.  
  
Koji: thanks....  
  
Izumi: anytime.  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	5. JUNPEI FIGHTS FOR THE CROWN

KD: So....wassup.  
  
Everone starts glaring at him...  
  
All: Your late...  
  
KD: Uh...yeah...sorry...  
  
Izumi: Hey are you going to make the new characters?  
  
KD: Uh...no.  
  
Everyone starts talking  
  
KD: Yea...maybe later....uh...blah blah blah dont own unless its in this order, so, start the fic!!!  
  
Someone: WAIT!! An important note had just come to my attention...drumroll.......WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!....Now you can start the fic...  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 5: JUNPEI FIGHTS FOR THE CROWN!!  
  
It is now morning, and the kids are just starting to wake up when they smell something distinct... "Chocolate?!" Junpei yells out and runs over to the fire to see Izumi cooking something in a frying pan over the fire.... "W-where-where did y-you get it...?" Izumi looked up and said, "From the kitchen, silly." he ran to the kitchen as the others started to walk up, "CHOCOLATE!!" Kouichi was first to speak, "Uh...what are you making, Izumi?" she looked up at them, "Uh...acctually...Im not very sure...scallopmon told me how to make it..." they all looked at the scallopmon that was sitting next to her and then at her again, and she was now putting some of the melted chocolate on some toast that she must of made before, "Okay now, open up..." she lifted the toast up to the scallopmons mouth and it bit a small chunk out of it making its small mouth pretty full... "So," Izumi said, "Is it good?" they all watched as the little creature swallowed and then yelled out, "Oh, yea! Its just as I remember it!" just then, Takuya and Tomoki both jumped up and screamed out, "I want some!!" they dove toward the pan, and took the remaining chocolate out of it and piled it on to some toast they took from Izumis pile she had made, and stuffed it into their mouth splattering chocolate all over their faces, Tomoki got in about roughly one-fourth of the sandwich, but Takuya got at least half of it in, he took awhile to swallow, and then, ate the rest of the sandwich, not noticing Izumi fuming right next to him, "So, Takuya...Did you enjoy the sandwich?!" Takuya answered with a full mouth, "Yeah, it was great, man, there is a certain taste in it, you should try it!" "I WOULD IF THERE WERE SOME LEFT!!" and without warning Izumi took the frying pan, and smacked Takuya over the head, making Koji and Kouichi flinch, and Tomoki just looked at her, preoccupied with his sandwich, "You are an idiot Takuya, you moron you ate the rest of the chocolate!!" Tomoki just stared at her with chocolate smeared all over his face and dripping from his sandwich, down his hands, and offered his half-eaten sandwich to Izumi, "Ere oo goh." he said with a full mouth, Takuya just tried to calm her down, "Hey, buddy, dont worry, we can just make some more-" "AHHH!!" Junpei came running out with chocolate on his hands and mouth like Tomoki and Takuya, "Someone ate all the chocolate!!" the others just sighed and walked off...  
  
Later that day they are all leaving the beach, and going along the shoreline, and Koji started to talk to Takuya, "You know your really lucky that angewomon found all those meat apples in the forest, or Izumi would of really beat you down..." Takuya was slouched over and wet, then, he let out a sigh, "Lets just say I am lucky that angewomon caught her in mid drown..." They where about an hour into there trek, when, all of a sudden, angewomon stopped, and said, "We have to go into the forest now, their we will find a village, and we will meet their inhabitants...they are very brutal so, you must be ready..." They walked into the forest and kept walking for about ten minutes, and scallopmon started shivering, "Are you cold?" Izumi asked it, and it answered, "No...but the digimon here are very scary....!" Izumi turned her head, and kept walking...then, she gasped, as they came upon a small village...  
  
Angemon winced when she saw the village, and muttered under her voice, "Ogremon..." "O-ogremon..?" Izumi inquired as the stood in front of the village, "Yes, they are fierce digimon who use brue force to destroy the enemy..." Just then, one of the ogremon spotted them, "Hey...whos there!! Warriors attack!!" then, many armor clad ogremon jumped in, and introed themselves as "Battleogremon!" they charged, and the kids all called out in unison, "Re-energize! Spirit evolution!!" They became the spirit forms and carged toward the battleogremon.  
  
Wolfmon ran up to one, and it called out "Ogre Battle Axe!!" it pulled out a huge axe, and lifted it above its head and brought it down toward Wolfmon, "Light Seiger!!" He took two sabres of light and crossed them together to stop the charging digimons attack, then he called out "Take this!!" he pulled the swords appart and a ball of light appeared(Like in the evo intro) and forced the battleogremon back, then, he put his swords away as he called out "Now, goodbye!(insert attack here)!!" and a beam shot from his wrist...bands...and hit the ogre straight on in the chest, then, he heard a female voice call out "Koji!" and he turned around to see fairymon flying at him, then, do a sort of flip, and land in a hand stand, and start twirling around, then, she shot up, and kicked a battleogremon from above him that was about to slice its axe right through him, she kicked off of it, and did a back flip, and landed in the middle of a bunch of battleogremon, she got in a fighting stance, and they all charged, and ran towards her, she did a backflip over one, and kicked him in the back, forcing him into another one, and then, side kicked one more, bounced off of that, and landed on the head of another, then, used her attack to wipe out two more, then, from behind, one grabbed her, and the others started to get up, minus the two she just attacked, and then, saw a flash of lightning as blitzmon took the scene, and headbutted the last one away, and wolfmon came to help finish off the others with fairymon, as agnimon, chakmon, and lowemon came in, to help blitzmon on a new batch that just came in, and the battleogremon all got out there axes and charged, agnimon tried to fend them off with his fire darts while chakkmon froze some, but they managed to break the ice(HA Ha...ha..yea), and then, lowemon shot a huge beam from the center of his chest, clearing many away, then, agnimon jumped up, "Okay, time to get tough! Flaming Salamander(I think thats what its called)!!" a giant cyclone of fire ran through the enemy, taking many with it, "Take this, Hyah!!" chakkmon shot out many snowballs from his launcher, and hit many more, then, blitzmon went to finish the rest, "AAHHRRR!!" he charged into the fray of battleogremon, and created an electrical charge around him, so that the ones he didnt hit directly, still got hit. All of the legendary warriors then grouped up facing the fallen enemy.  
  
They all felt tired after the fight, and then, amazingly, all of the battleogremon got up, a little scratched up, but still ready to go. The legendary warriors all got ready to fight again and this time even angewomon joined the battle. They charged at the enemy, and this time, the battleogremon put up a tougher fight then before, they hit harder ran faster and lasted longer, angewomon picked many off with her arrows, but it was still too much for her, many had stayed down, but few lost fractal code, and when it did happen, angewomon retrieved it before it went toward the sky, but this action caused her to get hit many times. The battle went on long, then, a few battleogremon, and now de-volved ogremon were left, and many were lying on the ground, threatening to get up. Then, blitzmon screamed with rage, "Thats it...Slide Evolution!!" He became "Bolgmon!", then, placed his hand cannons on the ground, and called out his attack, and a great beam came from the cannon, and the many battleogremon, and ogremon all flew back, and hit the ground, then, he took out his hand cannons and shot the remaining ones left and incinerated many, causeing them to lose fractal code, then, many ogremon ran in from the village, but instead of attacking, all stared up at bolgmon, and bowed down to him, even after he turned back into Junpei they stayed down...  
  
"More juice!! And when is DINNER!!!" Junpei was on a throne while the others were gathered around...except for angewomon who would rather not join in the 'barbaric festivities' and is sitting on the roof, but all of the others are enjoying themselves, and Junpei was taking the ruling thing all to hard. Since the ogremon saw the fire power of bolgmon, then, they had all praised Junpei like a god, apparently hoping that he would help them fight in later battles, then, an ogremon came in carrying two moving bags, and asked Jumpei, "Sir! Would you like to see our dinners?" Junpei looked half disgusted, "Acctually now, after seeing the bags I am not to sure I want to eat them...they are sqwarming..." the ogremon replied, "Fresh is always the best sir!" then, a tray of an assortment of meat apples came in for appatizers, and they kids all began to dig in. Then, two ogremon started to bring a rotisserie in, and Junpei asked what it was for, but didnt need to be answered because a gint fire was being started in the middle of the room, and the ogremon pronounced, "The first feast of the new ruler shal be cooked under his eye!" then, the two small bags were brought in again, and the contents were revieled to be, "Neemon! Bokomon!" the kids all yelled the names of the digimon as meat apples were stuffed in their mouths, and bokomon spat it out, "The legendary warriors! Neemon, you nitwit stop chewing that!" neemon spat out the meat apple as well, "Eww that is disgusting!" bokomon got really annoyed at this, "Oh! You lunkhead, cant you see the legendary warriors are back!! If I could reach you I would snap you for that!!" "Stop this at once!!" Junpei ordered the digimon to stop, and at once, they did, "Please! These digimon are our friends! Do NOT cook them!!" the ogremon heeded the order at first, but then, the door slammed open, and a dark ogre digimon arrived in, "Sageogremon!"   
  
The ogremon all replyed at once, and bowed, "Hey! Who are You!!" Junpei ordered, "SILENCE...!!! ....Now...as they said, I am sageogremon, and i am here to reclaim my thrown from the inhabitant in my absence! See I have been gone for nearly two years, and apparently, the ogremon have just finally found some one to replace me...But too bad for you I must now recclaim my rightful throne!" Junpei got up and out of the thrown, and walked up to the cloaked digimon. It looked down on him while Junpei talked, "I will leave without a fight, as long as you let my friends and...uh..dinner go!" sageogremonn thought about this and answered, "Without a fight?" Junpei nodded his head and sageogremon continued, "Now, what fun would that be?" Junpei stared at him, and then, many bars appeared around them in the center of the tables surrounding the rather large room that they were in, "Now get to that corner, and our friend here," he pointed to a squat looking ogremon in the corner, "will tell us when to start." Junpei stood in the corner where his friends where, and digivolved into "Blitzmon!", "You ready buddy?" Takuya asked, "Yea...I...think im fine..." "You get him Junpei!" "Yea, you go juno!" Neemon you nitwit!" bokomon kicked him over the head, because the were still on the stick, but it was posted in the ground. "Ready...?!" The ogremon stood ready to throw a flag in the cage, and sageoremon go up, and blitzmon just stared at him, "GO!!"  
  
He threw a flag in the center of the ring as blitzmon ran toward the enemy, and sageogremon stood in place, as blitzmon threw a punch at sageogremon but the digimon jumped up and over blitzmon, causing him to hit the bar, which on contact electricuted him, "Arrg..! This...d-doesnt hurt me...arrrr....I..Am...THUNDER!!" he released his hand from the caged and created a giant thunder ball in his hand from the electricity in the cage, and then, with all his might threw it at the enemy, sageogremon tried to dodge, but the cage caught the electricity and litterally made so that blitzmon was throwing a wall at the digimon, and sageogremon caught the blast full force, and was thrown back hard! "Way to go Buuudy!!" Blitzmon was sure that he had finished him, and also cheered silently.  
  
Sageogremon got up after the blast very staggeredly, and then, looked up at blitzmon, and let out a small laugh, "Heh heh heh, is that all youve got...?" Blitzmon stared at him with fury, "Oh, yeah!!" he grabbed onto on of the bars of the cage, and with his free hand, pointed it at the dark digimon, "Here!!" he shot another great thunder wall at the enemy, but instead of falling back, he jumped forward, and through the attack, and then called out, "Mystic Ogre Fist!!" he pulled back a fist, and a wierd pink and blue aoura formed around it, and he then stuck it in front of him hitting blitzmon in the face, kncking him into the cage, bending many of the bars in, and causing an additional electric shock, "Junpei!!" the others yelled as he hit, and fell to the ground, electric waves going over him every once and a while, then, they all thought he was as good as done.  
  
Then, angewomon appeared behind the bars, "Junpei," she called in an enchanting voice, "you must keep fighting! You cannot go out like this, you friends depend on you, their lives rest on your shoulders!" Blitzmon got up wearily, and stared at sageogremon for a long while, "You-you cannot hurt m-my friends! I will stop you! Sl-slide... EVOLUTION...!!!" Then, the all powerful "Bolgmon!" appeared, "So, yoou think that I can be defeated that easy, huh?" the others all beamed up at him, "Well...to bad!!" he got doown on his hand cannons, "Here you go! One healthy dosage...OF POWER!!" a huge beam came out of his cannon, and blew sageogremon far back into the cage, and out of it to the wall, crumbling it and making it fall atop of him, and with the electricity from the cage in full force surging toward sageogremon, this most powerful action made many of the ogremon "oohhh!" and get up for a better look, and bolgmon then got up and stared at the pile of rubble, "....There...you go...." he said, "You wont...mess with me...a..again..." he finished off breathlessly, while the ogremon still stared at the pile in amusment.  
  
Bolgmon slide evolved into blitzmon and then, he flew up into the air, "I am sick of you!" he yelled out at the ogremon, "You will finally pay!!" he started to form a lightning current went he heard a small familiar laugh, "Heh heh heh.." he looked at the pile of rubble as the laugh grew louder, "Heh heh heh heh he ha haHa HAHAHAHAA!!" the laugh grew to insanity, then, the many stones and debris, flew in all directions from the pile, and sageogremon appeared, as powerful as ever, "Aeerrg...! Ogre Staff!!" he bellowed as a staff was pulled from under his huge billowing cloak, "Now...I will finish you!!" He ran towards blitzmon, and blitzmon started flying toward him head first, and the collided, surges of energy emmitted from where the connected, but then, sageogremon turned his staff upright, and jabbed blitzmon in the gut, and shooting a beam out of the tip, that seemed to go right through blitzmon without tearing the armor or the flesh, and then, where blitzmon landed, Junpei appeared, clutching his gut, and kneeled over, face on the ground, oblivious to the shadowy figure behind him.  
  
"Get the other human to the kitchen, and we shall have a feast in my honor...NOW!!" the ogremon scurried about grabbing the kids, and lfting them up, "Stop!!" Koji yelled, "I will fight you! " Takuya added on, "Yeah! Me too!" sageogremon looked at them, as the ogremon carrying the struggling kids halted, "Only one more may fight, you have five minutes contemplation time...GO!!" the kids hurried to a corner and Koji started the conversation, "I should go! You and the others should-" "No way buddy! I have to fight...as kaisergreymon I could-" "Look, you arent becoming kaisergreymon, you are going to help the others get bokomon, neemon and Junpei, and you are going to escape...and-" "No way man, if I defeat him, then, we will be set free, get it!!" "There is one flaw though, he might be planning to cook the others while you are in there fighting, and one of us needs to destract him, while the others fight off the ogremon and escape!" The two were whispering the argument, then, Izumi butted in, "Koji, if we are sat to the side, then, you can be magnagarurumon...and if we really are sent to the kitchen, you will only be beowolfmon..." Takuya spoke before Koji could make a word, "Come on Izumi... he beat a beast, but that doesnt mean he cant eat a fusion...I mean...ITS A FUSION!!" "Shh!!" the others hissed at him before he could start again, "You saw how long it took to recover after bolgmon attacked him..." Koji then talked, "And how long it took after blitzmon attacked him...he was testing their strength, and probably waited to see how much the attack took out of him..." The ogremon, then, came tearing in, "Okay kids...times up, so...who is it going to be?" Takuya and Koji shared a glance and Takuya gave a slight nod, "I am." Koji said, and walked into the cage from the blasted opening. Junpei was carried out by some ogremon, and sageogremon said, "Well, I am very..uh...famished." he said with a grin, "And I would like to eat now, so if you dont win-or-lose by the time about fifteen minutes is up, or however long it takes to start the fire, your friends will be cooked, but the fight shall still persist, if you lose before the time...your friends will be let go, and you will be sent to the dungeons for eternity..." he finished as Koji stopped, and they were each staring at eachother.  
  
KD: (Trying to imitate Rika)Wow!! Koji is in some serious trouble...boy, I hope he gets out Okay, well find out on the next..haha..D-d-digimon..hahahahahahahahahaha, w-what a ditz!!!  
  
Rika:Ookay...keep calm R-r-rika...he isnt worth it.....grr...oh-hell yea he is!!  
  
Rika starts pummeling KD, and the others just watch...  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	6. THE ENTREES ARE MY FRIENDS

KD: I bringith thee bad news...ith  
  
All: ..uh...right...  
  
KD: I wilt not add thee new charactiths  
  
Izumi: Charactiths...?  
  
Junpei: Its like characters...with an "ith"  
  
Takuya: I think she knows that Junpei...  
  
KD: Yea...names are too hard to come up with...blah blah blah dont own unless order sheeaaiiit so...ON WE GO!!  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 6: STOP DINNER! THE ENTREES ARE MY FRIENDS!!  
  
"Koji!!" Kouichi was yelling for his brother while being carried away, "You dont have to do this!!" He and the others were being carried away by the ogremon, and were all struggleing to break free, "Of coarse I would rather eat my meals raw...but I can make an exception this time around...heh heh heh!" sageogremon was teasing Koji into attacking, "Re-Energize!! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place and "Beowolfmon!" appears.  
  
In the kitchen, the others are being put into cages, and bokomon and neemon are twisting over a now small fire, "After these two are done, we will serve them as apitizers." said one ogremon to another, "And those are the entrees," he finished with a quick jab of his thumb towards the kids, "Now clean them off!" a presumably female ogremon opened the cage of Junpei, and picked his limp body off the ground, and dumped him into a tub, then, she went over and got Izumi, while another reached for Takuya, and as they were both dumped into the tub, dove in, and picked junpei up, followed soon by Kouichi, and Tomoki, when they got Junpei above the water, the started trying to wake him up, and the a large arm grabbed Izumi away, and started scrubbing her head carelessly.  
  
Beowolfmon jumped into the air and took out a giant golden sabre, then, he shot down at sageogremon, who just stood there, and raised his blade, sageogremon then, took out a staff, and raised it toward beowolfmon, then, their weapons met, and they were at a standoff. Beowolfmon and sageogremon seemed to be equal in strength, then, sageogremon kicked beowolfmon away, then, punched him in the jaw, and tripped him, then, he called out, "Plasma Saliva!!" and opened his mouth as wide as he could, and let the blast go, beowolfmon had just enough time to react, and jumped up, pointed a 'paw' at sageogremon, and fired a couple of missles at the enemy.  
  
"Get off me hermaphodite!!" Izumi was kicking and screaming, and bit her captors arm, who let out a scream, and then, tightened her squeeze, stopping Izumi from breathing, and then, loosened again, and Izumi, then, just let the scrubbing go on. Then, a giant explosion emmited from outside, and the ogremon let go. Izumi flew to the other sid e of the tub, and she then pulled out her D-tector, and, "Whos laughing now He-mon?!" then ogremon responded, "What!?! Did you call me a man!?!" "Yep, Re-Energize!! Spirit...EVOLUTION!!" then, "Fairymon!" appeared, and then, a couple more screams, and lowemon, chakkmon, and agnimon appear as well.  
  
Beowolfmon landed on the opposite side of the cage, as sageogremon fell to the floor, and turned around, and when he slowly got up, beowolfmon ran across the cage, and sliced sageogremon across the middle. He then turned around, and shot another couple of missles at the enemy, and sageogremon was blown back by the attack, and flew into the cage, which gave him an extra dose of electricity.  
  
The guys were attacking the ogremon left and right, and the ogremon, instead of fighting back, were fleeing. Fairymon flew up and kicked the pot of boiling water which was set on the other side of the room, and then, an ogremon ran up to the stick that was holding up bokomon and neemon, and chopped it in half, as the fell to the flames the kids watched in horror.  
  
Beowolfmon backed up, and got ready for another atack, as sageogemon staggered upward, "Heh heh heh y-you are very strong..." beowolfmon stared at the enemy, "You know that hurt, you just wont admit it!" sageogremon looked bemused, then, laughed, "Hurt? That attack, yea right!" He picked up his staff, and pointed it at beowolfmon, "Goodbye!" a huge beam shot out of the tip and was headed for beowolfmon, he jumped out of the way, and rolled toward the edge of the cage. he jumped up, and flipped over the beam that flew straight into the wall, and lept towards sageogremon, but sageogremon noticed this, and fired his staff at beowolfmon, and forced him back into the cage, which caused him to get electricuted.  
  
"No!!" the kids all screamed as bokomon and neemon started to fall toward the fire, then, a spear flew trough the air, and caught both of them, by the ropes, and stuck into the wall, they all turned to see that lowemon haad thrown it to save them. then, agnimon burst into flames, and shot a flaming twister at the ogremon, and thus, ended the fight, "Well, that was easy..." Takuya had said after dedigivolving, then, Kouichi realized why, "Hey! Koji must have decided to stay back so that we dont have to fight as much!" the others looked kind of confused, "You see, the battleogremon and most of the ogremon are watching the fight, and they cannot hear the stuff going on in here because of what is going on out there!" they all realized this, and then, Takuya said, "Well, then, lets get bokomon, and neemon free, then, go and help fight that-Junpei?" Junpei had gotten up, and started staggering toward the door, "Dont worry guys, I can help Koji...you escape!" they all stared at him in amazement.  
  
Beowolfmon was hit by a second beam thrown at him, and when he managed to open his eyes, he saw sageogremon jumping at him, "Mystic Ogre Fist!" he hit Beowolfmon so hard, that he flew through the cage, and hit the wall. "Plasma Saliva!" Beowolfmon could see the light colored blur coming at him, and then, saw a shadow in front of him, and a muffled voice, and the saw many sparks, when he gained focus again, he saw blitzmon breathing heavily in front of him, "A-are you okay...Koji?" Koji answered, "Yea, I am fine, now go! He is to strong for you!" blitzmon answered abruptly, "No! It was my fight to begin with, and its my job to end it....now...run!" beowolfmon stared at him, "If...you dont go, then...we-we will fight together!" the ogremon, and battleogremon looked intrigued, and sageogremon spokeup delighted, "So, thee kitchen folk decided to give you another chance!" He smirked, "Well then, I shall take you both on!" He shot toward blitzmon who looked ready to fight, but before he felt any kind of impact, a giant sword swiped at sageogremon and he was thrown the other way, as beowolfmon lept into the scene.  
  
The others had ran out the back way, and then, started to run around the huge castle, "You know what?" Takuya said, "It would be alot easier to fly!" He digivolved into his beast hybrid, and so did Izumi, and Kouichi,Tomoki, bokomo and neemon all clambered up and Takuyas back, they flew up, and over the castle, and then, they landed at the entrance, and then they dedigivolved, and leaned toward the fight.  
  
Sageogremon hit the side of the cage, and then, he jumped off of it, and called out his attack, "Plasma Saliva!" it flew toward the two digimon, and splattered over them, and as it started to eat through their armor like acid, he jumped forward, "Mystic Ogre Fist!" he landed, and uppercut beowolfmon, then, he jabbed blitzmon, and they both fell down to the ground. Blitzmon dedigivolved into Junpei, as beowolfmon had barley managed to get p, and then, many missles flew at sageogremon, who barely had time to react, and was blown away, he took out his staff, and swung at beowolfmon, but the attack was blocked by his sword, Junpei staggered upward as he watched the fiht that ensued, "...err...I just wish that I were strong enough to help...WHY CANT I HELP!!?!" all of a sudden, a beam of light burst through the roof of the castle, and fell upon Junpei, engulfing him in its light, "Re-Energize!! Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!!" the fusion evo scene takes place, and the all powerful "Metablitzmon!!"(I made him up!)who has the head of blitzmon, and the body of bolgmon, but with slender legs, ending in huge bases used as feet, and his arms are different, one looks normal to the elbow, but then enlarges into a cannon like thing, with a fist coming out of the end, and the other arm is like bolgmons, but at the part of the cannon that meets the elbow, it keeps going back a little ways, and he can swing it around in a full 360 degree circle,or 180 semicircle, and he has a jet pack on his back. Beowolfmon and sageogremon are at a stand still, and then, notice the new digimon standing infront of them, and sageogremon orders the ogremon and battle ogremon to attack.  
  
The others ore all outside, and then, they see angewmon fly in to help beowolfmon, and metablitzmon, and decide to go as well, and then, shutumon, jagerlowemon, aldamon, and korikakumon run in to help. Metablitzmon raised his cannon flipped it once, and called out "Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" and a giant beam emmits from it hitting many of the battleogremon, and sending a small explosion from the back. then, bursts of flames form under him, apparently coming from small rockets under his feet, and he hovers for a little bit, then, his jet pack sends him flying forward, "Meta Cannon Claw!" four blades come out around the fist arm, from the edges of the cannon, and he slashes through many of the ogremon, and battleogremon before getting to his target, he stops in front of sageogemon, and beowolfmon breaks away, he jabs his fist at the enemy, sending him back, and then, the four 'claws' come together, at the end of the cannon as his fist dissapears within its depths, and a small ball of energy appears where the claws meet, then, they spread apart suddenly, causing the ball to grow emensly bigger, and then it shot forward at sageogremon, and it as well hit many of the ogremon, and battleogremon, then, they others helped pick off the rest of the battle ogremon, as metablitzmon went running outside where the blast had ended.  
  
Sageogremon got up slowly to see a hovering metablitzmon over him, he got up and pulled out his staff, and pointed it at the enemy, and metablitzmon did the same with his cannon, and the both called out their attacks and fired, and where the two beams met, a small explosion occured, and they started to go toward metablitzmon, and sageogremon let out a small remark, "You...are a worthy opponent, but your lack of skill will soon be your end....you...cannot thrive on raw power alone!" metablitzmon could barely speak, "I-I...am...not on-only thriving on power...mm...I also thrive on determination!!", an extra small explosion came from the end of his cannon, and the beam zoomed forward to meet sageogremon, and he then dissapeared, and a fractal code started to shoot up, metablitzmon formed into "Blitzmon!" and he yelled out "Fractal Code...Retrieve!!" the fractal code zoomed toward his D-Tector, and he fell to his knees.  
  
After the fierce battle, the legendary warriors decide to take a rest, "Wow guys! I cant belive that I became a fusion!!" Junpei was talking about metablitzmon, "Yea...I hope I can become one some day...Super chakkmon!!" They all laughed, and then, Koji started to speak, "Metablitzmon does have alot of strength...but his speed is merely sub-par..." Junpei reacted quite loudly, "What do you mean Sub-par? I mean, he might not be extremely fast, but he is fast...right!?!" Bokomon then spoke up, "Acctually, Junpei, Koji is telling the truth...your fire power as metablitzmon is near phenomenal, but, I think that all of that heavy weaponry has taken its toll..." Junpei then said, "Well yea he is good-wait a sec-what do you mean NEAR phenomenal? He is the GREATEST!!" Everyone laughed as Junpei blushed a bit, and they all enjoyed a peaceful day, though they have no idea what could come next...  
  
KD: So....how did you like it...? I might decide not to continue until I get some more reviews, because I am not sure what you guys think about it!  
  
Rika: I am sure that they hate it...I mean come on, YOU wrote it!!  
  
All Laugh except for KD  
  
KD: Yea, yea...any ways, PLEASE, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, R&R.  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	7. THE BATTLE OF DARKNESS

KD: Well scaring you guys didnt work for getting reviews...so I will just have to trust you(shudders)...so...I learned Takuyas Jap fusions name...and I will be useing that for now...  
  
Izumi:(in a dull mocking voice)Whoo hoo. Yea. You...do...that*yawn*  
  
Beowollfmon: You know...thats not very nice...  
  
Izumi: And I am suposed to care...why?  
  
Ardhamon: Whats wrong with you?  
  
Izumi: Well for starters, Junpei got his fusion spirit before me....and that is not fair!   
  
Metablitzmon: Hey!!  
  
Izumi: Show-offs...  
  
KD: From now on "SCREW YOU GUYS!!" means that whole dont own crap...order...stuff...yea....uh start..the...fic?  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 7: TWO OF A KIND! THE BATTLE OF DARKNESS!!  
  
The kids, along with bokomon, neemon, and angewomon, are walking in the forest on the other side of the village that used to be cnsisted of many ogremon, and then, Izumi asked angewomon, "Uh...excuse me, why didnt we just go around the forest, instead of through?" the others all started to listen carefully after she said this, for they had all been having separate conversations, "Well Izumi, that would take much unneeded explaining..." she looked at the kids faces, which held all types of pleading looks, "But...I guess I could give you a...briefing." they all smiled, "Great!" Izumi exclaimed, and angewomon continued, "Well...now were should I start....ah. Well, you see long ago...maybe about a year after you all left, their wast this...thing." she trailed off, "A thing?" Koji asked, "Yes, a thing. This...Thing...was an unidentified digimon...and it was unknown to anyone exactly what it was...it came over to this island, and had presided in this forest, and soon, engulfed the whole of it...and...the only thing left untouched was the village, and the paths leading to it." Koji interupted again, "So, what your saying is that this thing either allied with the ogremon...or was too scared of them?" angewomon took a while to answer, "Acctually Koji...I think you might be wrong(omg *gasp*) on that one...see it was very powerful, and had destroyed half the island that it had occupied beforehand, but then it dissapeared from there, and came here." Izumi questioned her thiss time, "If it was so strong over there, then why did it come over here?" Junpei added to the query, "Yea, couldnt it have just controlled the island...and become...king..or something?" angewomon answered again, "No one knows exactly why it left, just one day the digimon were going to bed in horror of what might happen while they were asleep, then...the next morning...it was gone..." Takuya questioned her, "Well then, why did it come here?" angewomon looked as though she didnt want to answer, "In this forest there is a plant...deep in the heart of it, whosoever takes a sip of the morning dew of this plant will become all powerful...as in, they will come to their prime of their lifespan, and never leave it, though they can tire, also...they become naturally immortal." Takuya then said, "Naturally immortal?" angewomon looked at him, "Yes, they will not die of sickness or old age-" She cut off, "I have told you too much-that was more than you need to know." Kouichi started, "Why-" he was cut off, "Safety reasons, Kouichi." they went on in silence for about another half an hour, then, she flew up, "I will be back shortly." she flew off, "What was that about?" Izumi asked, and they started camp, and sat in front of the fire for about ten minutes, when, all of a sudden, two red slashes came from the trees.  
  
"What was that?!" Takuya yelled who was on the ground, because the blast had landed right in front of him, there were two gashes in the earth, and they were sizzling, "Who shot it?!" Then, Koji started to run toward were the attack was emitted, "Show yourself!!" he screamed, and then, a dark fog surrounded the area, and then, a strange voice started talking, "I will finish you off, Koji Minamoto..." They all noticed the voice, "Duskmon!" Kouichi said, and then, Duskmon attacked again, and Kouichi was sent to the ground, "Noo!" Koji ran towards him, and Duskmon was going to attack him again, and he jumped forward, and started to charge at him, as Kouichi started to get up, and shouted "Get ready to fight!!" They all called out "Re-Energize!!" and then, Tomoki, Izumi, and Kouichi called out, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!!" "Shutumon!" "Korikakumon!" and "Jagerlowemon!" all appeared, then, the rest shouted, "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" "Beowolfmon!" "Ardhamon!" and "Metablitzmon!" appeared.  
  
Then Duskmon exclaimed, "So, who is this new found digimon... 'metablitzmon' is it?" Junpei called out, "Thats right! And you better not wear it out, bub!! Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" a giant beam shot out toward Duskmon, and he slashed at it with his sword, then, jabbed it, and with it still pointed at the beam,(like this[ #=((((((((((] with the number sign being duskmon. the equal sign:his sword, and the parenthases: the beam) he started walking slowly backward, and then he said, "Y-you will have-have to do better th-than that! Hah!!" he pulled back his sword, and as the beam got closer, pulled out his other sword(popped out acctually...think about it.)and thrust it toward the beam, and then switched swords again, and as he kept his up, he was slicing away the beam, soon, he was at a run toward metabllitzmon, but then, a bunch of small bullet-like objects were flying towards him, and he jumped out of the way.  
  
Ardhamon jumped at duskmon, who sliced down his sword, and the beam shot toward ardhamon, and hit him hard, he fell back, then, charged again, but before duskmon can do anything to prevent it, something came at him from behind, he was hit three times, and then, he heard someone call out, "Slide evolution!" and he was all of a sudden, frozen in place,(if you havent guessed, it was Tomoki) and he looked down, and he was covered too his knees in ice, "Miss me?" ardhamon had ran up, he grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and stuck his gun at duskmons chest, and fired, then explosion grew bigger, and the shots got louder, and then, a swirl of flames shot out of the roof of the forest where they stood, and then, when the smoke cleared, duskmon stood there next to the body of Takuya, and he kicked him aside and a fractal code appeared around him, and then, everyone jumped in front of him.  
  
"You cant get to him!" Beowolfmon shouted, "No way no how!" metablitzmon added, and then, he called out, "Meta Cannon Claw!!" and the claws came out, and he started to hover, and then, he shot forward, and jabbed duskmon hard in the chest, and then, the claws got together, and a ball of energy formed where they met, and then, the claws separated, and the ball grew larger and shot forward, "Hyah!!" metablitzmon shouted as this happened, "arrg...!" duskmon was blown back, and into some trees, and then, the ball exploded, and a wide area then grew deserted, and duskmon was in the center on his back, "Yeah, I did it!" metablitzmon exclaimed, and then, beowolfmon let out, "Dont be too certain!" and then quickly added, "Get back here, it is much safer if we take him on as a group..!" but too late, because while metablitzmons head was turned around, duskmon had gotten up, and had sent two slashes flying through the air, "Look out!" chakkmon yelled, but metablitzmon got the impact, and fell back, turning back into Junpei, then, duskmon ran toward him, and started his attack, as chakkmon exclaimed "Slide Evolution!" and he ran forward, and used his attack, which proved usless, and then, duskmon stopped and attacked him instead, giving shutumon time to move Junpei, and Takuya out of the way, and turning him back into Tomoki.  
  
Jagerlowemn, then, jumped in and grabbed Tomoki, and pulled him out of the way, annd handed him to shutumon, who flew them to a safe distance, and watched the fight, and then, jagerlowemon ran toward the enemy, alng side beowolfmon, and they both attacked, jagerlowemon had grabbed on of duskmons hands with his mouth, and pulled it back, giveing beowolfmon a free shot, and so, beowolfmon brought out his sword, and slashed at the enemy, who tried to block, but it had proved useless since jagerlowemon pulled him back a little right then, and threw him off gaurd, and he was slashed right down the center.  
  
After getting hit, duskmon fell to his knees, and jagerlowemon loosened his grip, which turns out is a bad idea, because right then, duskmon pulled his hand out, and then, brought it back, and got to his feet, and then, he slashed jagerlowemon in the side, and some dark colored liquid dripped out before he dedigivolved into Kouichi. Shutumon flew up, and was trying to find a way to get Kouichi out safely, and then, beowolfmon, enraged by the attack against his brother, kicked duskmon hard in the side, and then, swung around, and kneed him in the gut, duskmon bent down, and beowolfmon, as if kicking a feild goal with duskmons head, punted him away, and he flew several hundred feet away, and then, started to get up slowly, as beowolfmon ran toward his brother, and shutumon came in from the sky.  
  
"Give him to me Koji!" Shutumon yelled coming down, as bewolfmon picked up the lim form on the ground, "Hurry up Izumi...and make sure the others arent hurt..."he looked toward the others, who were getting up slowly, coming to, "I will." said shutumon determinedly, "Aww, how touching." it was duskmon, "Take this girly!" he shot two slashes at shutumon, who threw Kouichis body to the side(I know i know, but before you say anything, it was either that, or he risks getting hit by the attack) and she started to back up, but then, beowolfmon ran up, and took the attack, one by one, and he flew back and turned back to Koji.  
  
Shutumon picked him up, "K-Koji..." she trailed off, and Koji opened an eye,"Get...Kouichi out of here...g-g-go!!" he closed his eyes again, and shutumon flew toward Kouichi, who was now awake, "Come ome Kouichi!" she picked him up, and duskmon shot an attack at Koji who rolled over to dodge it, and then, shutumon picked him up, and flew towards the others, "Th-thanks Izumi." said Koji slightly blushing, and she dropped them down, they almost got up, but fell down again spread out.  
  
Izumi now ran up to the others(She dedigivolved) "Takuya, you have to become Kaisergreymon!" Takuya agreed, and two voices yelled out"[blah blah] into fire!"(fill in the bank...) and then, Takuya called out, "Re-Energize!! Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place, and "Kaisergreymon!" appears, "Hyaaaah!!!" he ran toward duskmon, duskmon stood ready, to take whatever he threw at him, and he fired three slashes at the new digimon, which appeared to be useless, and kaisergreymon brought up his huge sword, he started to bring it down, and then, he abruptly stopped, "W-where is he...he vanished! H-h-he-he is-is gone!!" and he was right, duskmon did indeed seem to have vanished.  
  
Then, as if from the sky, duskmon flew down upon kaisergreymon, and shoved his sword down the collar of his armor, "Arrrrg!!!" kaisergreymon screamed as he flew up, and down and throgh the air trying to force duskmon off, but this proved to be fruitless, as duskmons sword seemed to cause even more pain when doing that. Kaisergreymon, blinded with pain, started flying head first into trees, trying to force duskmon off, but he wouldent budge, and then kaisergreymon flew down into the ground, and pulled out his sword, he jabbed it into the ground, and then, many dragons sprung up, and instead of flyiing at anything else went straight up, and then, flew down onto kaisergreymon, Izumi, and Tomoki heard their D-Tectors beepeing and then, looked to see their spirits back again, they looked up, and saw Takuya, in the middle of a clearing, "Koji!" Junpei was runing up to the now awakening Koji, and then, continued, "You have to take our spirits, we need you!" their was a yell, as Izumi digivolved to rescue Tauya, and Koji answered, "No. I will not do it, first off I am in a bad enough condition, and also that would leave you two defensless." he got up, "Now Junpei, we need to digivolve, and Kouichi, Tomoki, you digivolve too." Shutumon had come back, and dropped Takuya(Softly) on the ground.  
  
The others looked at him and duskmon was walking out of the forest unharmed, "Lets do it!!" Koji called out, "Re-Energize!" him and Junpei yelled together, "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" The evo scene takes place, and "Beowolfmon!" and "Metablitzmon!" appeared, "Re-Energize!" Tomoki and Kouichi called out, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place as the two digimon appear, and start running toward the enemy fllowing the fusions, and being tailed by shutumon, and then, the battle began!  
  
They all ran up to the evil digimon(Well, Izumi flew...) and, attacked at once, they stood back, and shot their long rang attacks, and then, beowolfmon, and korikakumon ran up with their weapons, and started attackin with help from their friends standing back, who shot occasional blasts, duskmon took korikakkumon down first, as he was a beast spirit, then, squared off with beowolfmon, as metablitzmon and jagerlowemon came up, and started to fight as well, shutumon picked up the now Tomoki and dropped him off near Takuya, and returned to the battle, metablitzmon was now attacking with a gigantic beam, with jagerlowemon along side him also firing, and she then, shot her own attack into the holocaust makeing the now large explosion even bigger.  
  
Then, the explosion subsided, and duskmon....was gone! He was no where in sight, and then, a shadow started gliding along the ground, and beowolfmon looked down at it, "Kouichi...! Look out!!" but too late, the shadow rose up under jagerlowemon, and he was forced upward, and he fell back, then, duskmon brought down is sword upon the fallen digimon, and a red beam flew forward, as the sword hit the ground. Then, Kouichi appeared on the ground in front of duskmon, backing up slowly, "Izumi get him!" metablitzmon shouted, "Now!" duskmon was getting ready to attak again, shutumon flew down, and then, a slice flew at her, and went through her mid section, and then, another went as well, and, Izumi(Dedigivolved) started to fall down, and she hit the ground as beowolfmon ran towards them, "Look out behind ya, ugly!!" metablitzmon had flown up to him, as bewolfmon picked up the others, and ran toward where Takuya and Tomoki were, and then, a beam shot behind him.  
  
When he got to Takuya, he was up, "We...have to...st-stop him!" Koji looked at him, "Not now Takuya!" Kouichi, who was still up after the attack, told beowolfmon, "Koji, you and Takuya have to fusion spirit evolve...I will stay here as jagerlowemon, and defend te others...Go now!" "Re-Energize!" Takuya called out as the orange light and flames went into his D-Tector, "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place, and "Ardhamon!" appeared, "Lets go Takuya!" Koji called out. Metablitzmon was being put in a full nelson, and duskmon was pulling back his arms, then, he let go, as many firey darts flew at him from the side, and then, moved to coming from above, and he was using his swords to block the raid of darts coming at him, which gave beowolfmon an open shot to slice at him, and he flew over and into a tree, which broke in half, and fell on top of him.  
  
Metablitzmon thanked the other two as the watched to fallen tree, "Watch it closly," beowolfmon said, "He can move along the ground as a shadow..." and no sooner than when he said that, did a shadow start to move toward meablitzmon, who took quick action to aim his cannon at the ground and fire, but the shadow dodged the attack, andmoved in the other direction, and then, ardhamon attacked it with his fire guns, and it just kept moving around the place, and caused ardhamon to come close to hitting his friends, then, beowolfmon ran forward, and followed the shadow, and started stabbing the ground with his sword, and even did a small turn around and held out his sword as he spun 360 degrees, but still missed it.  
  
Then, ardhamon flew down, and started shooting all over the place, and finally hit it with a couple of bullets and then, it flew out of the ground, and duskmon came up and then, jumped toward ardhamon, and started slashing at him with his sword, and then, metablitzmon charged at him, and duskmon did a flip over him, as beowolfmon came in to try to atack, missed, and then, duskmon was fighting all three fusions at once.  
  
Jagerlowemon was watching from a distance, and talking to himself, "I cant believe he is this powerful...they need help, if only rhey cann wake up, then, Takuya can unity spirit volve...but...no." he dedigivolved, "Spirits!! I need your power! The power of darkness....please hear me...I need your help...! I...I...I MUST PROTECT MY FRIENDS!!!" just then, a dark beam shot down from the sky, and hit Kouichi, "Re-Energize!!" he yelled "Hyah!! Execute!! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place, and, "Ankokumon!" appeared, he has a head like lowemon, and chest leg and arm armor that looks like jagerlomons, except, he stands on two feet, and his head gear is the color of jagerlowemons armor, and his hands end in lon slender fingers, that are pointed at the end, he has shoulder pads that extend far, and his chest armor comes out a little bit, like beowolfmons, and his knee pads have loin heads on then, with manes, and the top of the mane extends to near the top of his thigh, and his feet look like beowolfmons, but they are black, but the claws are gold, and he also has a sheild much like lowemons, but larger.  
  
"Shadows Javelin!!" ankokumon lifted his arm into the sky, and a shadowy ball started spinning in it, and then, it straitened out, and formed into a steel javelin, ankokumon grabbed it, and threw it toward the fighting digimon, and it flew threw the air, with a dark black smoke following it, and it then hit duskmon square in the chest, and then, he called out, "Dark Sword!!" he put his arm out extended toward the side of him, with his fingers reaching at air, and then, another dark swirling shadow ball appeared, and it then, straightened out, and formed a double ended sword, with blades on either end of the handle(like this...[ ---}-{--- ]with the dashes: the blade and handle, and the uh things:the...things...) he lept forward, and joined his comrades, who looked awed, "Another one joins in!" ardhamon yelled, "Welcome to the club!" metablitzmon added, and beowolfmon looked at him, "Good job, brother! Now lets finish this!" they jumped forward, and the javelin evaporated into smoke once more, and duskmon got up, beowolfmon slashed his sword at him, and he ducked down, ardhamon fired the flre bullets, and he was hit by one in the shoulder, then, metablitzmon shot a energy ball at hin, and he lept over it, then, ankokumon stabbed his sword into his back, "Y-you cant...escape true d-darkness Koui-chi...!" he sunk and formed a shadow on the ground, and sped into the forest, and then, they fusions started to run after it, "Guys! stop...we cant follow it in there..too many shadows...we better stay back..." beowolfmon said, so, instead they ran back to Izumi and Tomoki, and Izumi started to wake up, "Wow! is that Kouichi...where is duskmon...did you beat him?" they looked at eachother, and dedigivolved, "Oh...I guess not..Hey! Where did bokomon and neemon go?!" they all seemed to notice this, and ran toward the forest, to look for them, when suddenly a voice yelled, "Astounding, Kouichi, you have digivolved into your fusion spirit!" Bokomon appeared from behind a tree close by, "Uh..bokmon...whats a fusion spirit...is it a type of drink?" "No you ninny shut up!" he snapped neemons pants, and then, the all went to the fire, and didnt dare to sleep unless someone stayed awake, so they drew straws, and Junpei was picked. They fell asleep in the forest, and were wondering what had happened to duskmon.  
  
KD: So...Yea..i know not much of ankokumon, but trust me, next chapter their will be a new digimon, but I cant tell who, you will have to wait to find out next chapter, but, ankokumon, and Kouichi will play a major role in the defeat, and aftermath of duskmon.  
  
Rika: So...after an action filled saga, the digidestined go to sleep, but what will happen now? You can only find out on the next exiting episode of-  
  
KD: A-HEM!! Will you shut up already!  
  
Rika: Why you!   
  
KD: *snaps fingers* Body gaurd!  
  
Rika jumps back...then nemon jumps in  
  
Neemon gets in a fighting pose, and circles his arms around slowly  
  
Neemon: Heeee-Ya-ooohh....  
  
Rika looks at him as if bored  
  
Neemon: O-O*  
  
KD: Uh...yea...this will take awhile...Yo! Camera man!!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	8. SERAPHIMON RETURNS

KD: I would first like to thank Blackout12 for their rating/reviews. I would also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed, and prethank anyone who reviews later chapters.  
  
Izumi: And now, I would like to thank you for not talking anymore!  
  
everyone laughs  
  
KD: Ouch...well...I dont own anything that is not in this arrangement...so...start the fic....  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 8: HAPPY DAY! SERAPHIMON RETURNS!!  
  
"Kids! Wake up!" angewomon was flying toward Junpei while the others got up groggily, "what h-h-h.....happened?" asked Izzumi during a yawn, "We just saw duskmon! I-is he back?" the all suddenly became alert, "No, children, we must hurry though, now! He wants to see you!" Koji got up, "Who-" but it was too late, they were all pelted by horse-like digimon with wings, who lifted them up, and started to fly them away.  
  
They were in the air, and could see a castle in the distance, and then Takuya exclaimed, "Seraphimon?! Seraphimon wants to see us?!" angewomon answered, "Not exactly. Now we must hurry!" the horse digimon moved faster, and then, when the finally got to the castle, they landed and the digimon ran inside, with the children on thier backs, and then, behind them, a force field appeared, and they looked forward, and an angemon was standing at the door, "Hello children." he greeted them, as they got off the horses, "Thank you pegasusmon... follow me now you all." he looked at the kids, and then, they entered a large room with a throne, and sitting in a chair next to the throne was, "Socerormon!".  
  
He got up and walked over to them, "Hello again. It is great to see you all again, but their is serious a matter at hand. You must talk to Lord Seraphimon." They looked in the apparently empty throne, and then, they noticed that their were blankets in the center, "Papamom!!" a small digimon flew out from under the blankets, it was patamon, the kids looked at him, "What happened?" Tomoki asked, "Shouldnt he be seraphimon by now?" sorcerormon looked at him, "He had become seraphimon...but then, when that Supreme monster came...he sent many of his minions here, and they...attacked....seraphimon used the last of his power to defeat them...and seal the castle from intruders...I have been keeping the barrier up ever since..." he looked at patamon, and then, quickly looked back again, "We just need to give him the right motive, he will then digivolve..."  
  
Junpei then broke in, "Wait! Is he the one that gave me and Kouichi the power to fusion spirit evolve?" angewomon looked at sorcerormon, and then sorcerormon looked astounded, "Y-you can fusion spirit evolve?" Junpei answered him, "Yeah...but if you didnt know that...then it couldnt be him..." he took awhile to think, and then, Kouichi said, "Hey! Maybe it was orphanimon...or maybe even cherubimon..." they sat in silence when angewomon spoke, "It cant of been orphanimon...she is out, protecting the Digital World...she shouldnt be back for awhile, shes cleansing the digimon right now...she wouldnt have time to do it...or enough power..." they all sat wondering, and then, Koji spoke, "Where exactly is cherubimon anyways?" the two digimon gave worried glances toward each other, "Follow me." Sorcerormon said, he walked off, and they followed him through a door, and then, they came upon a shining digi egg!  
  
Sorcerormon looked at the egg, and then turned to the kids, "This egg holds the powerful cherubimon! He was destroyed in battle, I saw it myself, for I was over there when it had happened, he was fighting off the minorshadowmon, minions of the Supreme, and then, something happened, something...very peculiar..." Izumi asked trying to be polite, "Uh...what exactly happened...sorcerormon?" He looked at her, "Three cherubimon were in the room at the time. I was standing by, holding one off while cherubimon fought the other, but it was much too powerful...I was blown back, and fell unconcious for awhile, when I awoke, a wierd sort of mist appeared around the castle, the two darkcherubimon had been destroyed by the real one, and then, he was absorbed by the darknes, and then, I saw him fly across the room, and smash into a wall, and then..." he stopped for awhile, and then continued, "The dark form...a part of it disconnected...and it formed into...Lucemon!" everyone gasped, but he continued, "Lucemon started to attack cherubimon...and was winning, the drk thing...it swirled, and went into lucemon, and then, lucemon attacked and destroyed cherubimon. his fractal code was absorbed by the shadow, and then, I saw his digiegg, I intercepted it, and then, teleported away, I dont know what happened next..."  
  
They all stared at sorcerormon, "So...do you think that Lucemon is the Supreme?" Junpei asked, "No, I dont, he was off color...he was a dark form, merely darklucemon..." they all looked at him, and then, a huge BANG startled them, Koji yelled, "Its coming from the throne room!" they ran in their, and then, they saw about twenty minorshadowmon fall through the roof, then, an arrow fired at them, angewomon had attacked, and sorcerormon joined in, but some of them had shouted out, "Dark Copy!" they ran into eachother, and formed into, "Darkangewomon!" and "Darksorcerormon!" they attacked, and then, Izumi, and Tomoki called out, "Re-Energize! Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!!" Then, the evo scene takes place, and "Shutumon" and "Korikakumon!" appeared, and the rest shouted "Re-Energize!!" and angewomon inturupted, "Koji and Takuya must not digivolve!".  
  
They looked at her, and Kouichi said, "Dont worry Koji! We will get them!!" Then, Junpei and Kouichi yelled, with their D-Tectors still glowing, "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Then, "Ankokumon!" and "Metablitzmon!" appeared at the same time as "Darkshutumon!" and then, there was a blast of wind, and many minorshadowmon blew away, but it was at the same time as shutumon, who was hit by her dark forms attack, the two shutumon were going at it, when Koji yelled, "Junpei! Get rid of the darkshutumon! As a fusion you sould be alot stronger!!" metablitzmon took the advise, and aimed at the dark digimon, "Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" He shot a huge beam as a small explosion came out of the end of his cannon, and he hit the dark bird, and she dissapeared, then, he took aim at some of the minorshadowmon, "We cant let them group Kouichi! Meta Cannon Claw!" he shot a ball of energy at the minorshadowmon, "Shadow Javelin!" a javelin flew at the digimon, and it hit one after the other.  
  
Sorcerormon looked up at the fractal code in the air flying up, "Fractal Code Obliterate!!" it formed a circle in the air, and flew out in separate pieces, then, darksorcerormon attacked him, and he flew back, "Dark Sword!" the darksorcerormon was jabbed in the side, and dissapeared, as "Darkankokumon!" and "Darkkorikakumon!" appeared, Junpei noticed this, "They are forming...!" he said while attacking the darkankokumon, who lept out of the way, then, shutumon and korikakumon attacked some minorshadowmon now getting together, but darkkorikakumon attacked korikakumon, and they started fighting, "Shadow Javelin!" two voices called out as the two weapons hit eachother, "Dark Sword!" darkankokumon called out as they jumped at eachother.  
  
"Hyaah!" the korikakumon were fighting with their axes, chasing eachother, and slashing whatever got in their way, but luckily, that was mostly just minorshadowmon. "Dark Copy!" metablitzmon, sorcerormon, and shutumon looked around, as "darkshutumon!" appeared, but it did not go after its counter part, it went after korikakumon, and now with two digimon to fight, he stood almost no chance at all, shutumon shot her attack at darkshutumon, who flew out of the way, just in time, and then, Koji, and Takuya screamed, "Help us!!" two minorshadowmon managed to ge out of the fray, Koji picked up a broken piece of wood, and held it up at the digimon, but was not doing well, and Takuya was now pinned down by one, and the second, then, juumped onto Koji!  
  
Angewomon managed to defeat darkangewomon, and then, flew toward the two guys, after destroying some flying Fractal Code. the two minorshadowmon looked at her frightened, and then, after a moment, they were gone, and their Fractal Code was destroyed. Koji and Takuya got up, "Why cant we fight?!" they yelled, and angewomon replied, "Their are more minorshadowmon among the castle, and many are coming still...I cant risk it!" she attacked some minorshadowmon who had just formed a group, as some others became, "Darkkorikakkumon!" and attack korikakumon with the other, "Two on one is not fair!" korikakkumon yelled as he tried to fend off the two copies, and shutumon was busy with her copy, while the others were finishing off the minorshadowmon, and sorcerormon took an occasional chance to destroy the flying Fractal Code from the air.  
  
Korikakumon was losing bad, even after angewomon took one out, because they had already beaten him pretty bad. He was hit one last time, and then, he finally dedigivolved, Takuya looked over at him, "Tomoki!!" he yelled, angewomon, who had just finished of the darkkorikakumon that was left flew down to him, and kissed him on the forehead, he started to shine, and then, he got up, "Takuya! Koji! Look out!" they turned around to see some minorshadowmon yell out, "Dark Copy!" they formed into "Darkmetablitzmon!" and then, some more became "Darkangewomon!" and attacked angewomon, but the others were to preoccupied with the other minorshadowmon and dark copies, that they couldnt do anthing, "Noo!!!" Tomoki yelled.  
  
"You guys have to digivolve!" Tomoki shouted, but when Takuya and Koji pulled out their D-Tectors, they darkmetablitzmon swiped them aside, causing them to drop their D-Tectors, "No!! Dont worry guys I will help you!!" Tomoki started running forward, as darkmetablitzmon took aim at the two humans, "ARR!! I need a way too help!!" he took out his D-Tector, "PLEASE COME NOW!!" his D-Tector glowed, "Re-Energize!!" the swirl of blue light, and shards of ice flew into his D-Tector, "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" The evo scene takes place, and "Arctundramon!" appears, he has a head that looks like a humans, but it is completly white, with a triangle nose, and chakkmon eyes, he also has gree earmuffs, and a headband that is connected to then, he has green armor, that is plain, with an orange circle on each shoulder, with his symbol on it, his arms are muscular, and completly whit, but, he has gloves that cover his palm and the back of his hand, but has fingers like korikakumon, and, he has green jeans that are baggy, and stop mid way at his calves, where orange boots cover his feet, and he has two axes, one on each side, on his belt.  
  
Arctundramon ran forward, "Frozen Paw!" he yelled, and ice formed around his paws, forming sharp ends, and going down his forarm, then, he jumped up, and slashed at darkmetablitzmon repeadidly, and then, jabbed his paws at him, causing the ice to break, then, he called out, "Arctundra Axes!!" he pulled the axes out of his belt, slashed the enemy, and then, brought them behind his back, and connected the ends of them, and pulled the new weapon from behind his back, spinning it, with his right hand, then, while it was still spinning, he jumped into the air, and landed weapon first on top of the enemy.  
  
The fractal code appeared and went up, it formed a circle, as sorcerormon called out "Fractal Code Obliterate!" and then, arctundramon looked at the two on the ground, "Good surprise attack Tomoki! And nice chain of attacks!!" Koji yelled, as he got his D-Tector "Yea Tomoki! Good job!!" Takuya added, getting his, then, the digimon turned around, and started slashing the minorshadowmon, then, he put his weapons away, and called out once more, "Frozen Paw!" he started destroying many of the small digimon.  
  
After all of the dark copies had been destroyed, angewomon yelled out, "Koji! Takuya! If you want to, you can digivolve now! I dont think there are too many left here!" then, before they digivolvved, bokomon and neemn ran up to them with patamon, "Good luck you two!" Bokomon called to them, and patamon added, "If I could, I would help, but I cant so I am counting on you to beat them!" and then, neemon said, "Yeah! So beat them quick....! Before I wet my pants!" "Ninny! If I could digivolve, I know I would show you a thing or two!" Koji replied, "Thanks bokomon, patamon! Uh...thanks neemon..." Yea, Thanks!" Takuya added, "Now lets show them!" they called out, "Re-Energize! Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" the evo scene takes place, and "Beowolfmon!" and "Ardhamon!" appear and they run out to help attack, they are finishing off the minorshadowmon very quickly, but then, on the last few, the last small group got together, "Dark Copy!" angewomon looked horror struck, "Its just as I feared...!" then, "Darkmagnagarurumon!"(DMGmon) appeared, "Take this weaklings!" he called out, and fire many rockets around the room, and dedigivolved them all with the attack.  
  
The kids stood up, and Takuya said, "T-to bad for you...heh...you will now have to face two unitiy digimon!" but that was not true, Izumi had been knocked out by the attack, "She was only in h-her beast spirit...the-the attack was too much for her...she is unconcious!" angewomon said, "Koji...Digivolve!" but too late, DMGmon shot a missle to where Koji was, koncking him back, and knocking him unconcious as well, "Now what do we do?!" Tomoki exclaimed, then, from behind them, a voice said, "Dont worry guys...I will finish him!" It was patamon, "I-I knew all I needed was the right chance..." sorcerormon looked at him, "...M-master..." "Dont worry sorcerormon...I am ready! Ha! Warp Digivolution!!" then, fractal coder wrapped around him, and "Seraphimon appeared, "Now! Evil digimon, you end is near...Goodbye! Seven Stars!"(I think thats what its called) the attack hit the dark digimon, then, seraphimon flew up to him, and started punching him across the face, "You- dont -deserve-not-to-suffer!!" he finished, then called out again, "SEVEN STARS!!!" This time it was much louder, and then, then attack flew the short distance between seraphimon, and DMGmon and destroyed the enemy digimon, the fractal code shot up, "Fractal Code Obliterate!" seraphimon yelled. and the fractal code was destroyed...  
  
They were in the throne room once again, but it was destroyed, the only thing that stood was the throne itself, where seraphimon sat, with a personal tray next to him, with a goblet, and a plate of food, and a new table where everyone else was that was filled with food, and drinks, "Thank you humans! You have not only save the castle, yoou have saved me, and the digiegg of cherubimon as well...! Now let us have a toast!" everyone raised their glasses, "To you, Legendary Warriors, our Saviors! We dine tonight, in you honor!" and with that they ate their food, and drank their drinks, and in the night stayed at the castle, in a huge room with separate beds for each Legendry Worrior, with their symbols on the head rests, they slept peacefully for the first time in many nights...  
  
KD: Whew!!! Well Izumi, looks like you dont get a fusion spirit.  
  
Izumi: What!?!  
  
Rika: Dont worry Izumi, he doesnt understand girls...but I am sure I can get him to do it!*Glares at KD*  
  
KD: Hey! Who exactly hired you anyways...  
  
Koji: Just give her a fusion spirit...and her a chance...  
  
Izumi: See, KD...HE understands us...and he is kinda cute!  
  
Rika: Yea! At least he knows what to do around here!  
  
Koji blushes and leaves, and KD glares at the girls  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	9. GIRL POWER

KD: Thanks to the guys who told me about jetsilphymon, and I cant change Kouichi, he is already made! Well, also, I would like to say, that I forgot the light coming down on Tomoki part last fic, so...yea....  
  
Izumi: Who are you talking to? And what about?!  
  
KD: ...  
  
Rika: Uh...He is a little crazy...  
  
KD: How did you get here?! you are supposed to be at the end!! Go on! Yeah! See ya!  
  
Rika walks away with her head down  
  
KD: Well...uh...I dont own anything, except the stuff I made up, unless its in this order, so...start the fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 9: GIRL POWER!! RANAMONS RESCUE!!  
  
The gang has just left the castle after a two day stay, and on seraphimons orders, have gone to look for orphanimon, who hasnt checked in for nearly three weeks, "Go children, we must find orphanimon...I fear she may be injured, angewomon says she will stay with me, we need her help here, and bokomon and neemon agreed to stay as well." and they were off on the backs of pegasusmon again.  
  
All of a sudden, screams filled the air, "Help, help! Oh, someone please help me!" The kids looked down and saw, "Ranamon!" they flew down in some trees, ranamon was being held by a giant robot like digimon, its head was normal, but it was metal, and had a dome bolyed to the top of it, with mirror eyes, and no mouth, and a huge body, with huge shoulderpads, and a small waist, with a gear in it(Not a black gear from season one!" and two normal metal coated legs, and a jet pack like thing on his back(It was like two spikes, but the inside was flat, and had things like in air conditioners [ ///////// ] ) he had two huge fists, and was squeezing ranamon in one of them, "Oh, ranamon...how I wish you could of stayed on our side..." "Get off of me you mettalic freak!! Merborymon, get....OFF!!" the giant squeezed tighter.  
  
Takuya turned to the others, "Koji. Junpei. You guys come with me, and we can try and save her...you guys stay in here, and watch out, if things seem to get rough, come in and help us. ready?" he turned, and called out with Koji and Junpei, "Re-Energize! Execute!! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" the evo scene takes place, and "Metablitzmon!" "Ardhamon!" and "Beowolfmon!" appeared, they ran out into the clearing, "Let her go!" ardhamon shouted, "Or we will make you!" the giant digimon threw ranamon aside, "Very well then, lets go!" he ran toward ardhamon, "Meta Cannon Claw!" it came from the side, but the giant, merborymon stopped to quickly, and the energyball went between them, "Hyahh!!" ardhamon shot at the digimon, but the darts did almost nothing, and then, beowolfmon jumped up, and sliced his sword down his chest, which also did not do all that much, he jumped back, and merborymon shouted at them, "Now here is a real attack! "Reinforced Punch!!" he shot forward, and punched ardhamon with so much force that he was knocked twenty feet back, and into through two trees, the others looked at him, "Beo Missles!!" alot of small missles shot out, and hit merborymon on the elbow joint, "Ahhhrrg..." he grabbed his arm.  
  
Metablitzmon jumped in(Acctually he cant jump, because his feet are heavy so he doesnt fall from shooting his beam!) and called out, "Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!!" he shot his beam at the robotic digimon, and it hit him, a little bit to the side, he was shot back, and did a half spin, and fell too the ground, and as he got up, ardhamon said, "M-my turn!" he got into a halfway sitting position, and shot one of his guns, and hit merborymon in the joint where the others had hit, "H-how does that...feel...NOW!!" he kept it up, until he couldnt anymore, as merborymon screamed of pain and anger, and then, he lept back, and got out of the way of the attack. He looked at his arm, it was beyond repair, so, he pulled at it, and he pulled harder, then, it came off, and fractal code had taken its place, and then, he absorbed the fractal code, he held half of his arm in one hand, as the other half lay freely at his side, "You...will...PAY FOR THIS!!" he started running for ardhamon, and called out, "Reinforced Punch!" he pulled back his fist, and hit ardhamon back, into another couple of trees, and then, Takuya lay down on the ground, unconcious.  
  
Merborymon pulled back his fist for one last hit, then, he was hit in the side, by a huge energy ball, "Dont go near him!" Metablitzmon flew down on the ground, and beowolfmon ran up next to him, "Try and take us on!" They were standing in battle poses as ranamon ran over, and picked Takuya up, and dragged him out of the way, merborymon then started to talk, "So, you think you can take me? After seeing what I did to your little friend? Well, so be it, Reinforced Punch!" he shot his fist towards them, and it flew at them, it was connected to a string coming out of his fore arm, metablitzmon turned on his jet pack, and flew back out of the way, and beowolfmon jumped back as well, the fist flew between them, and then, it flew into the air, and then, it came back down at metablitzmon, "Watch out, Junpei!" beowolfmon shouted, and metablitzmon turned, but the fist grazed his chest, and he was forced to take a step back, and the, dragged his foot slowt toward the other, as he clutched his chest, the fist then came around again, toward beowolfmon, but, he held up his sword, the two things hit, causeing beowolfmon to raise his sword with the force of the impact, and the fist to go zooming out of control, so, then, it flew back ward, as the string pulled it, and it then, found its place back in the arm of merborymon.  
  
Metablitzmon flew up, and forward, and then, he landed next to merborymon, and he jabbed his cannon into merborymon chest, "How do you like this?" merborymon looked down at him, "First answer me...How do you like this?!" he shouted this, and then, a pointed mouth appeared on his face, and his eyes began to slant( his mouth was like vvvv) His new mouth opened up wide, and started to shine very bright, and his eyes did as well, "Metal Destroyer!!" beowolfmon ran away from the small explosion that erupted, but metablitzmon, who was right next to him, was not so lucky, the explosion seared on his body, and he yelled of pain, then, he was shot back, and knocked over, and returned to the form of Junpei, merborymon then, pulled back his fist, "Reinforced Punch!" and he then shot it forward, "No!" beowolfmon jumped in, and pulled his sword out, in front of the fist, and it was knocked out of his hands, but the fist zoomed out of control once more.  
  
The fist was now in its arm, and then, merborymon started to walk at the now defensless beowolfmon, "Hurricane Gale!" the attack hit him on his back, and the digimon that had shot it landed behind him, "Hang on will you?" he turned around, and saw that ankokumon, and shutumon were standing there, "Crystal Freeze!" he looked down, and half of his leg was frozen solid, "Arrg! You pests are getting annoying!" he kicked out of the ice, and then, kicked the tiny digimon, chakkmon to the side, "Now for you two, he was hit in the back by many small missles, "Ah! You too?!" he turned to beowolfmon, and to the others, he then attacked, "Reinforced Punch!"  
  
The attack shot at beowolfmon, but, then, flew upwards, and attacked ankokumon, "Ahh!" he flew back, and then, merborymon turned, as his fist entered his arm, and attacked again, beowolfmon, who took the time to retrieve his sword, ran over and took it in time to see ranamon drag Junpei out of the way, he jumped up, and sliced at the cord connecting merborymon to his flying fist, but it did nothing, "Ha! You think that your weak sword can cut through the metal of my chord?!" the fist then hit ankokumon, and he flew back, and turned back into Kouichi, then, merborymon pulled his hand back in, and grabbed the blade of beowolfmons sword, and crushed it, and it became tiny pixels, that flew in all directions, then, he grabbed beowolfmon by the neck, and lifted him in the air, pulled back his hand, and called out "Reinforced Punch!" he shot his hand forward carrying beowolfmon, and it flew through about ten trees, and then, turned and went threw a few more, and then, he heard a voice call out, "Plasma Pod!"  
  
The attack got him in the chest, but did little more than anger him, because he let go of beowolfmon who flew into another tree, and dedigivolved, and wrapped his fist chord around shutumon, and it tightened, "You weakling...die!" he squezed the chord tighter, and she let out a gag, "Gg...you will be the one to d-d-die...!" he became enraged, "How can you tak like that?! Especially when you are not in the position to?!!" he shot a surge of electricity at her through the chords, she screamed, and when the attack was done she became Izumi, and he then, felt somthing hit him from behid, he loosened his grip, and turned around, as Izumi fell to the ground, "Wha- Ranamon?!"  
  
"Let her go!" ranamon got ready for another attack, "Or you will regret it!" merborymon looked at her stunned, "D-dont you remember who they are? Cant you see, we have to beat them, ever since you and that pathetic excuse for a legendary warrrior turned sides on us, we have had too much trouble! Now, help me finish her off or join your little friend!" he held up his fist threateningly, "No way, merborymon! You will have to kill me!" he looked at her, "Very well then, good bye...Reiforced Punch!" he attacked, and it hit her hard, and she flew back, and fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
Izumi got up, and looked at the fallen warrior of water, "Oh..no...she tried to save me...and after all we have been through..." she turned to merborymon, "You...You will not get away with this!" the ground started to crack under her, and she was thrust into the air, a bright light shot up from the ground, "Re-Energize! Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" the evo scene takes place, and "Jetsilphymon!" appears, she looks like...ah...go to the one site in the review...  
  
Merborymon stared at the digimon in amazment, "Wh-what?!" the others looked up as well, reawakening into conciousness, pulling out their D-Tectors, jetsylphymon flew into the air, "Catch me if you can." she flew higher into the air, and then, turned, and shot off into the distance, and the the spikes on the back of merborymon widened, and the fans turned red hot, and he flew after her, when he cought up, she looked back, "Knew you were gonna be slow." He yelled out loud, "What?! I caught up to you, and you say Im sloof-" a foot caught him in the face before he finished, and another hit him in the center of his back, and as he flew down to earth from the impact, the female digimon flew back toward the others, he gained composure, and then, followed after her.  
  
She made it to the others, and then, turned around, and waited...and waited, and then, merborymon showed up, landed, then...laughed, "Hahaha...so..you think you are...cool, do you, then, dodge this birdie...! Reinforced Punch!!" the attack ent straight at her, but she flew up, and he stopped abruptly, causing his hand to fly out of his arm, and it followed her, she circled around him a couple of times, and the fist followed, and around, and around, and around... she then flew up, and down, and then, right at him, but he rearked, "Oh, no you dont!" he stopped his fist an inch from his face, as she flew around behind him, and stopped, and landed, he started to bring his fist back, as his chord tightened around his body...it spun into his spikes, around his arm, between his legs...he was trapped, his fist could moove no more, it was trapped on one of his spikes, and what was worse, the fusion spirits, newly digivolved gathered around him...  
  
"Its over!" beowolfmon shouted, "Yeah, we will finish you!" ardhamon added, merborymon looked at the Legendary Warriors, "I-I...yoou will meet us again..." he called out an attack, "METAL DESTROYER!!!" this time, the explosion was much larger, it knocked all of them away, as their armor flew to peices, and merborymon was laughing, manically, "H-h-hes...l-lost it...!" beowolfmon shouted, before going out of conciousness...then, the explosion was over, they all lay on the ground, as kids once more, and one by one struggled up, Izumi was the first to speak, "Huh...I...did...it...wait! Ranamon?!" she got up hurriedly, and ran over to the digimon, "Ranamon...?" the digimon looked up, "Hey...thanks, for saving me..." Izumi looked at her, "Thank you...for-for saving me. B-but why did you do it, arent you, against me?" ranamon smiled, "We are on the same side now, we...are against the same evil...the one that lurks in the shadows, the controller of darkness..."  
  
She then got real rigid, then, grabbed Izumis collar, "HE BROUGHT DUSKMON BACK!! HE IS GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!! AND THE DIGITAL WORLD!!! LEAVE! WHILE YOU HAVE THE-H-have...the..." after the out break, she trailed off, she then screamed, the others, who were gathered around put their hands over thier ears, and then, a dark fog appeared around ranamon, and Izumi jumped back, "What is that thing?!" the pegasusmon appeared, "It is the power ot the evil! It has come!" then, ranamons scream was heared again, within the shadows, but it was muffled, and then, a fractal code flew into the air, and two spirits flew level to the kids, "Thats impossible! Izumi has those spirits!" Koji exclaimed, then, they shown bright, and seemed to change shape, and shot in two different directions...  
  
The kids, and pegasusmon wee all flying in silence, they were not at all happy, even though they had a new fusion on thier team, even though the pegasusmon just scented orphanimons presence, they were not happy, they all looked forward, with occasional glances at eachother, and then, flew off into the gathering darkness...  
  
KD: Okay, not one of my happiest chaps, but its good...also, the kozumi thing, they arent gonna fall in love or any thing, I mean romance isnt even one of my genres, anyways, it would ruin the fic, or at least end it....and the humor thing seems to be lacking...  
  
Izumi: There you go again, talking into oblivion! Uh...what do you mean...kozumi...?  
  
KD: HAHAHAHAHA*takes breath*HAHAHAHAha...ha...yea...  
  
Rika: Your wierd...uh..Well it seems-ah-forget it!! Digi-sh**!  
  
KD: Anyways, excuse the lateness, the comp broke, and I was grounded...actually I am grounded, its just 1 in the morning... and about the attacks for Jetsylphymon...what does she do when she uses them, I mean its kind of lame to just say, "She attacked!"  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you.  
  
PS: geocities(dot)com(Slash)izumixkouji(Slash)izudigi(dot)html I have to put parentheses cause my computer acts up. 


	10. THE EGG IS FOUND

KD: Sorry about the time and all, but...you know... anyways, thanks for the attack tips from Dragon Star, and...I...will...use them.  
  
no one talks  
  
KD: ...  
  
No one there...  
  
KD: I dont own any thing unless its in this order, so...start the fic...  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 10: THE EGG IS FOUND! PROTECT IT FROM EVIL!!  
  
The kids and the pegasusmon flew around, until they came upo a small island, that was just big enough to fit the tiny village on it, "We sense her presence over there!" one of the pegasusmon shouted, "We have to find a good place to land." They circled the small island twice, causing several digimon to look up at them, when they finally found a good landing spot, they came down, and many digmon ran up to them, "Who are you?" one of them asked, and the kids looked at them, and then, a egasusmon answered, "These are six of the original ten Legendary Warriors." the digimon awed, "We are Gabumon!" Izumi looked at them, "Hey! I remember you!" the digimon looked confused, and one of them asked, "Have we met?" the kids looked at her, and Junpei said, "Well, when we got split up that one time during our first visit, we met up with one of them." he looked at the gaumon, "Are any of you that gabumon?" They looked up, and a voice from behind answered, causing the kids to jump, "That gabumon was me..."  
  
They turned to see a standing digimon with one ahoulder pad, and a scar on his face, "I am weregarurumon, I am the twice digivolved form of the Gabumon you saw, welcome." they all stared at him, and Takuya then looked scared and ointed at him, "You tried to kill us in the Trailmon Race!" weregarurumon laughed, "That was not me! That must have been shadowweregarurumon, he has been the champion of that race since about two years ago!" Takuya looked at him, "So...I guess I should get over there and teach him a thing or two, huh?" weregarurumon laughed, "Come on, I will call up a feast!"  
  
The kids and pegasusmon were all inside a hut, and weregarurumon came in with a dish of some food they had never had, "Well, what brings you all here?" he asked as they started to eat, and one of the pegasusmon answered, "We come in search of a digimon, one of great power, the digimon is the one known as orphanimon." weregarurumon jumped up, "O-orphanimon?! Yes, a strange digimon came one day saying that we must protect this egg at all cost, then, he dissapeared! And in his place sat a shimmering digi egg, we have saved it as he said, and I can bring you to it after we eat!" Koji got up, "Not after we eat, We must see it now! And we mmust return it to seraphimon!" weregarurumon stared at him, "Fine. Lets go then."  
  
They walked to a small hut in the center of the village, "This is where we keep it." he led them inside, and when they got in, they saw a small egg upon a table, on top of a small cusion, "This is it." the pegasusmon looked at it, and one of them said, I will take it to seraphimon at once, do you have any baskets at all, and some rope?" weregaurumon ran out, and got the rope, and a basket, and tied the rope around the pegasusmons neck, "Here you got, he put the egg in the basket wiht the cusion, and tied it firmly down, and then, tied the basket to the rope around pegasusmons neck. the pegasusmon ran to the edge of the island, followed by the kids and were garurumon, the two other two other pegasusmon flew up as well, and stayed in place at the edge of the island, while the one carying the egg flew out, then, a huge tidal wave flew out, and almost hit the pegasusmon, and he flew higher, barley avoiding it, and then, the other two flew out, and attacked, "Shooting Stars!"(Dont know if thats right!) the attack flew into the water, and out popped whamon!  
  
Then, the kids called out, "Re-Energize!! Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" then, "Ankokumon!" "Beowolfmon!" "Jetslphymon!" "Metablitzmon!" "Arctundramon!" and "Ardhamon!" then, many tiny scubamon came onto the land, and attacked, jetsilphymon flew up, "Lets See what I can do..." she held out her giant pinwheel, and called out, "Ultra Turbulance!" she spun around real fast, and a pink colored circle formed around her where pin wheel passed, and then, she stopped abruptly, causing the circle to go in all direcions, and form a giant cyclone, and she was in the center of it, she backed out of it, and sliced at it with her pin wheel, and it shot forward, caueing all of the scubamon to fly back into the water, and then, it got into the water, and formed a water cyclone, picking up most of the scubamon, and flinging them across the ocean.  
  
Back where the pegasusmon were, they were trying to fight of the whamon, and he seemed to be too strong, and it seemed hopless for them to fight, the one holding orphanimons egg, flew back to the island, and into a hut, as the other pegasusmon flew in to help, the whamon noticed, and shot out a stream of water at the digimon, and he barely escaped for a second time, and he got to the island. The others were still shooting at him, and they got his attention, then, flew back to the island, whamon followed. The legendary warriors were fighting with the scubamon, and picking them off.  
  
After the attack by jetsilphymon the scubamon were scared stiff, the were being blasted away, and thrown back, but still more of them came out of the water, "I will go under, maybe I can cause a whirl pool, and get them out of the way!" jetsilphymon yelled towards the others, and they agreed, as they held the rest of the scubamon off.  
  
She flew under, and to her surprise, found not many scubamon, but a small digimon, it was scallopmon, she widened her eyes in surprise, as harpoons flew up at her, she swam out of the way, and then, went down, she looked down, and started to spin, but then, many small digimon dogpiled her, but she took out her pin wheel, and sliced it across with her free hand, making them fly off, she then pointed it upward, and it started to spin around, it spun faster, and faster, and then, a whirlpool started to form, the scubamon were dragged into it, and then, jetsilphymon flew out of the water as fast as she could, all the while, carrying the tip of the whirlpool with her, she shot out of the water, and spun around, she thrust her pin wheel out towards the horizon, as it turned into a strong gale, and the whirlpools end shot that direction, sending a swirl of water in that direction, as if it were an underwater current in the air, and the scubamon, were all forced into it, and flew out of sight, as the water went upward.  
  
The pegasusmon were flying down to land, they turned, and attacked once more, and whamon flinched. They were near the tip of the island, and landed, they didint know what to do, but, then, a growl came from behind them, "Wolf Claw!"(Thats it, right) two slashes flew past them, and hit whamon, and this time had more of an effect, and the pegasusmon backed up, and attacked as one, and whamon flinched again, and he sent out a current of water at them, and they were all forced back, the pegasusmon were all unconcious, weregarurumon got up groggily, "Arr...okay...Gabumon! Retaliate!" all of the gabumon in the tiny village called out, "Blue Blaster!" and then, from behind them, "Wolf Claw!" the attacks hit, and whamon backed up, very weakened, and the fusions then ran up to them, as they were ready to finish the attack, "Stop!" beowolfmon yelled, "Dont hurt him!" Ardhamon added. The gabumon turned towards them confused, "Why not?" one of them asked, Jetsylphimon answered, "Because he is our friend!"  
  
Whamon looked up, at the legendary warriors, "Y-you are my friends?" he asked quietly, though nobody heard him, "What-where am I? What is going on?" he looked around with one eye, and then a voice called out, "Whamon, whamon...tut tut tut, I thought I knew you better..." whamon woke completly, "You...What did you do?!" the voice called towards him, "Yes, whamon, it is I, The Supreme, or if you like, Shadowmon! I controlled you, but since you had not become a minorshadowmon, I apparently did not have full control, your friends noble deed woke you from the misery! I do, though, have loyal companions, ah, here they are now."  
  
Then, something was running towards them across the water, alot of somethings to be precise, "Aquahoundmon! Children, look out!!" the sudden outcry startled the legendary warriors, and they turned to see, "Sonic Bark!" the attacks all shot at them, but whamon jumped in front of them, His fractal code appeared, and he dissapeared, as it shot into the air, "No!" the kids yelled out, weregarurumon looked in shock, "He tried to save us...he was being controlled..." he shot a glare at the aquahoundmon, "Lets go!" he jumped high into the air, and landed on the nearest aquahoundmon, who toppled over, and capsized into the water, he then, jumped up, as it got to the surface, and took a nose dive towards it, "Wolf Claw!" he called his attack, and then, brought his claws forward, and landed directly on it. it let out a howl, and its fractal code appeared, and shot inoto the air, then, beowolfmon called out, "Fractal Code, Retrieve!" the code twirled into his D-Tector, "Gotcha!" he turned to the aquahoundmon, and then to the others, ardhamon, and jetsylpymon flew into the air, and flew towards them, metablitzmon, stood in place, and arctundramon dedigivolved, and then, turned into "Chakkmon!" he called out, "Frozen Tundra!" and shot across the water freezing it in his path, and beowolfmon, and ankokumon ran across it.  
  
"Pyro Barrage!" the aquahoundmon tried zooming in all directions to dodge the attack, and jetsylphimon with no weapon,looked down on them, "Okay, here it goes!" she flew up, and then, took a nose dive towards the aquahoundmon, and called out, "Jet Bintaa!" her jets on her calves and back all burst out small twisters, and she chose her target carfully, she sped towards one of the aquahoundmon, and rammed into it hard, causing it to fly about twenty feet opposite of the direction it was going, and then, jetsylphimon swerved to the right towards another target.  
  
Beowolfmon was running with ankokumon across the newly frozen ice, when he heard a call from behind him, "Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" he heard a small explosion, and then, a huge beam shot past his right side, and towards the aquahoundmon, which were coming towards him, "Thats it, Beo Missles!" the missles followed the beam, and then, he heard next to him, "Shadows Javelin!" the three attacks hit several of the aquahoundmon, and four of the ones near them remained, and got onto the ice.  
  
Chakkmon then dedigivolved, and called out, "Re-energize! Execute!! Fusion Spirit Evolution!!" and "Arctundramon!" appeared, he called out, "Frozen Paw!" his hands froze to the elbow, and the fingers ended sharply, he ran at one of the aquahoundmon, and slashed at it, it jumped out of the way, and called out, "Sonic Bark!"  
  
the attack shattered the ice covering arctundramons hands, "Arctundra Axes!" he pulled out his axes, and brought them behind his back to connect them, and then, spun them around, and ran forward, he thrust one end at the aquahoundmon, and took its fractal code from the air.  
  
Beowolfmon, and ankokumon had their weapons out, and were fighting off the three aquahoundmon, beowolfmon ran up, and slashed one in half, and ankokumon took the fractal code, and jumped over his brother, and brought back his arm, and spun his sword in a circle, and as he landed, forced it forward at another of the aquahoundmon, then from behind him he heard, "Sonic Bark!" beowolfmon ran forward, and pushed ankokumon out of the way, after collecting the fractal code, and called out "Beo Missles!" the missles hit the final ones, and then, beowolfmon collected its fractal code as well.  
  
They looked over the ocean and saw that ardhamon and jetsylphimon were coming their way, they too ran towards the surface, then, when they reached it, metablitzmon used his "Meta Cannon Claw!" to destroy the ice. They all dedigivolved, and then, bubbles were seen coming from the ocean, and they seemed to be coming nearer, they all stood ready to fight.  
  
Then, out of the water came "Scallopmon!" Izumi gasped, and went to pick up the tiny digimon, "What happend? Oh, I am so sorry!" the tiny digimon coughed, and it seemed to have been through quite alot, "Its okay..." they brought it back to the village, and sat down, once Izumi went inside to help the digimon, with some of the gabumon, the guys started talking, "So, do any of you know what happened with whamon back there...he sacrificed him self for us after trying to kill us!" Koji exclaimed, and Takuya sat back wondering, "Yea, it was pretty wierd, but...I dont know, do you think he was under some sort of spell...and what were they after, the egg?"  
  
"Precisely!" they all turned around, and saw the pegasusmon that held the egg walk up to them, "He was afte the egg the whole time, and he of coarse, also was under a spell." Junpei looked up, "By who? Was it that guy you all call the Supreme?" the pegasusmon looked at him, "Yes, but he is only that to those who dont know his name...he does not deserve such a title, his name is shadowmon!" the kids looked at him, and Takuya almost fell over, "Hey! The email I got to come here was from somme guy named 'Shadowmon20' or something like that!" pegasusmon then widened his eyes, and said, "Well, why would he try and call you here...he, must need something that has to do with you..! And the number twenty must stand for something important as well!" they all looked at him, and Takuya shrugged, "He probably just wants a challenge, you know, to test his strengths...and someone probably just already had shadowmon, so he added the twenty for that!" they all stayed quiet.  
  
Izumi came out awhile later, and they told her about what pegasusmon had said, since he had left for seraphimons palace with the other pegasusmon, "What? So, he wanted us here for a reason...thats not good..hey! How exactly are we supposed to get off of this island?" they others told her that the pegasusmon said that they would come by later, and they talked the rest of the time about what pegasusmon had said, until weregarurumon came by, "Children! You must get some rest, we shall discuss this later!" so, they all went to sleep, and when they woke up, scallopmon had something to say.  
  
KD: So, I am sorry about the lateness, but oh well...  
  
Rika: So, after a battle to protect the egg from the grasps of this new shadowmon character, the kids settle down, too see that scallopmon wants to say something important-  
  
KD: BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! Digi-Digi-Monsts!  
  
* does anyone know the names of the brothers/sisters of the CCs, like takuyas little brother or Tomokis big brother*  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	11. SCALLOPMONS TALE

KD: Yes!! I finally have time to write! I just got a new baby in the family, and all the people, and school, and work...ugh!  
  
Izumi: Why would you need to write?  
  
Junpei: Yea, I mean...I am confused...   
  
Koji: That doesnt explain much Junpei...  
  
KD: Yea...uh...ownership = NOTA! Start the Fic!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 11: SCALLOPMONS TALE! THE EVIL SHADOWMON REVEALED!!  
  
The kids run up to scallopmon, and Izumi picks him up, and pulls him into a huge huge(...as huge as a thing with no arms can get) and then, scallopmon jumps away, "Listen! I need to talk to you! All of you." he said this last part looking over the kids shoulder, and they turned to see weregarurumon. They walked following scallopmon to a sacluded part of the small island. Then, he turned around, and they all sat down, it was about mid-day and thegabumon were all busy in the village. "So-what did you want to talk about?!" weregarurumon approached scallopmon warningly, "Dont worry, I just didnt want anyone else to hear us...now, it all started when we arrived at the ogremon village, you had alll gone to fight, and I leaped behind a bush. But, that was a bad idea, because I had come upon some scubamon, but they hadnt noticed me yet..."  
  
(Now we are in the forest, and we see scallopmon watching some scubamon.) "So, what is this?!" one of them said, "Its a Meat Apple, for the last time!" another retorted. The scubamon were eating meat apples, but aparently didnt know how, since they were eating them raw. The one that spoke before said, "Man! How do they stand these things-" a loud explosion came from behind them, "What the-" they looked behind the bushes, and saw the battle, "Wow! Glad im not those guys!" they turned back to eachother, they then lit a fire, with two sticks, "Waaahh!!" one of them had their hand in the flame, and it caught onto his back, and he was spinning around trying to blow it out with his head turned to its fullest extent, and then, another tackled him to the ground, extinguishing the flame, "Shh! Do you want to get caught?!" he looked around nervously. Then, two minorshadowmon arrived, "Hello..." one of them said in a drawling voice, "Nice...to see you..." they turned to the scubamon that caught fire, and one of them grabbed him by the neck, "You...are coming with us..." they dragged him into the forest, with him yelping behind them... "Uh-oh..." one of the others said quietly.  
  
Scallopmon looked quizically at the digimon, and they spoke again, he could see them all in the fire light, there were six of them, they started talking again, "So, what do you think The Supreme will say when he sees that lamebrain?" another looked at him, "What he will say is nothing...He will kill him." he took another bite out of the Meat apple, made a gagging noise and spat it out, "I would rather starve than eat that ever again!" he threw it, and it landed into the fire, and another crawled towards it, "Never waste your food!" he went into the woods, and pulled out a stick, and brought it back, then, poked the Meat Apple with it, "Oooh, soft..!" he took it off, and tossed it from hand to hand, then, took a bite out of it, "Mmmm! This is good!!" "Quiet!" another said, and then, he snatched the Meat Apple from the others haand, and took a bite, "Wow! It is good..." he handed it over, and the meat apple went around.  
  
Soon, the scubamon were throwing their meat apples into the fire, and poking them out, then, they started to talk again, "So, what are we doing again?" another one let out a sigh, "We are stay watch over...Duskmon..." he added in a whisper, "We have to make sure he doesnt leave, or the whole Digital World is at stake!" he looked around nervously again, "We have to make sure the forest stays dark, or we will be punished for sure, the supreme would not want him on the loose again..." another one spoke up, "Yeah, I remember last time, he over took one of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors...and mind you, that is no easy task..." he took a bite out of his Meat Apple, and started talking again, "I think he wants to control the Digital World himself, and throw shadowmon from his throne!" he turned towards the others, and then, to scallopmon, and his eyes widened, "Who are you?!"  
  
Scallopmon was frozen still, he couldnt moove, and then, one of the scubamon advaced on him, he turned to run, but they were already on top of him, they wrestled him down, and put him over the fire, so that it was hot, but slowly burning, he was being tortured, then, he was surrounded by darkness, "I hate it when this happens..." he heard a small voice in the distance, as if very far away, the fire still burned, then, he fell, he was going to death by fire, to burn in Hell. but he instead dropped into coolness, and he then, felt peaceful, and fell asleep, a very deep, deep sleep.  
  
Scallopmon awoke to find himself in a small room, he looked around frantically, there were skeletons of other digimon, and chains everywhere, then he heard a voice, a deep sinister voice, "Where are you from, little one?" scallopmon couldnt speak, "What are you here for?" a shiver went down his spine(If he has one) and then the voice spoke again, "Not all digimon have their fractal code removed at death...only certain circumstances allow that...as long as you dont speak, I will keep death from you, far away, until you long for it, you will try to give it to your self, but no matter what it will never come...until I decide it to be so..." Scallopmon look frantically around, "W-who a-a-are you...?" the voice answered, "I...am shadowmon!"  
  
Scallopmon was tortured over the next few days, and he indeed did try to kill himself, he tried to starve, and even jumped out of a window, but it never woorked, he always had the same experience in the end, surrounded by darkness, and engulfed with peace, then put into a deep trance-like sleep...he awoke the next day to pain staking torture, and he told every thing he knew about the Legendary Warriors and their human counter parts, since they had talked alot while they were together, then, he heard a call being let out, it called in his voice, shadowmons voice, the egg of orphanimon was found, on the Old Island, the one that sunk millions of years before, the island of the Beginnings, he snuck through the door, and saw an opening, an aquahoundmon was walking by, and scallopmon jumped in a harness on its back that had been intended for the egg, he rode and rode, across the ocean, where he was knocked off after the aquahoundmon died in battle, he made his way slowly to the surface, and when he got out...he met them.......  
  
(Back to reality) (Whoop! their goes garvity-uhh...eminem)The kids stared at him, and weregarurumon spoke, "What does this have to do with me?" scallopmon looked up at him, "Dont you see, this island is the Old Island, the place of beginnings-" the kids stared blankly, and scallopmon turned to them, "The place of beginings is the land where the first digimon roamed, the Ancients, they controlled the world, until evil was brought to it, and they dissapeared, and then, all of the digimon were born...in the digieggs, all over the Digital World, then, we all gather the eggs, and we lived peacfully, until lucemon turned on us...and...until now..."  
  
They all walked back to the village, with alot on their minds, they were eating when weregarurumon blurted out again, "I dont understand! How can this be the Old Island, I moved here since graduation from school! We have been here since maybe one thosand and fifty years before, I dont understand!" Scallopmon turned to him, "The island sank when the Ancients dissapeared, without their power, it was not immortalized, like them, but, the tip did not sink, and that is what we stand on now..." they spent the rest of the day talking, and then, reluctantly went to sleep. They awoke the next morning to find the pegasusmon there waiting for them.  
  
"Children! We must leave now! Shadowmon is forming an attack as we speak, he is coming back-" "We will wait for them." said weregarurumon, "You all must go." Koji turned towards him, "We arent leaving without a fight!" he shouted, and they all agreed, and Izum ran up to him, "Cmon weregarurumon!! We helped you before, and you need our help again!" He turned to her, "Okay then...but the gabumon must leave if you are staying!" he turned around to find every single gabumon in the village facing him, "We wont go!" one yelled, and they all shouted out loud, weregarurumon turned to the others, "Well, we have a war on are hands...and we are all willing to fight it!" He faced everyone, "We will train hard, and build our defenses NOW!" "Re-Energize!! Execute! Spirit Evolution!!!" "Chakkmon!" "Fairymon!" "Agnimon!" "Blitzmon!" "Wolfmon!" "Lowemon!"  
  
They all ran in separate directions, "Crystal Freeze!" the water on the northerns side of the island turned dto ice, and huge walls formed barriers, at least twenty inches thick, "Hyah! Flaming Salamander!!" about ten giant flaming tornadoes appeared on the eastern side of the island, and heat scorched the sky, "Lightning Blitz!" Thunder shotdown, and the water in the southern art of the island electricuted, and thunder clouds formed over this end, "Hurricane Wind!" small twisters formed, and ten stayed above as the others sank into the water forming whirl pools, and the ocean twisted and turned on the western side of the island, and in the center, three digimon stood, pegasusmon were flying over head as they were back to back to back, and they looked up, "Are we ready?" wolfmon asked, "Almost!" said weregarurumon, "Just a little more!" shouted Lowemon, they stared out, and saw the figures shooting across the water in all directions, there was no escaping...  
  
KD: Yea, ok its shorter than the others, but its fill with really cool stuff isnt it!  
  
Rika: And-  
  
KD: Blah Blah Blegh...just Shaddup!!  
  
Rika: DigimonDigitalMonsters...!  
  
* does anyone know the names of the brothers/sisters of the CCs, like takuyas little brother or Tomokis big brother*  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	12. SHADOWMONS DARK POWER

KD: Kidnapped? Hmm...yea ok....  
  
Takuya: Wha-?!  
  
Koji: Yes!  
  
KD: Okay...start the fic because I dont own anything unless its in this order-  
  
Takuya: Waitwaitwait! No...I will not fight the others! Never-Hey whats that, I gold watch- but its- so- its- so pretty...*drool*  
  
KD: You will fight the others...mwahahaha...  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 12: THE FIGHT STARTS! SHADOWMONS DARK POWER!!  
  
The legendary warriors wait for the attack, and then, the wall of ice starts to crack on the Northern part of the island, and they watch it, it starts to break, "Crystal Freeze!" the ice gets thicker, and a muffled voice yells, "Sonic Bark!" the ice cracks still more, and on the southern side of the island, small flying digimon come flying, dodging thunder coming down at them, "What are those?" wolfmon shouted, weregarurumon answered, "Sparrowmon!"(Made up) "CAWA!" the sparrowmon shot down, "Shooting Star!" the sparrowon were hit from above, "Pester Peck!" two of the five digimon flew up after them, and started pecking them.  
  
The other(one...two...)three came down to the others, and called out, "Pesky Peck!" and other attacks greeted them, "Lobo Laser!" Hurricane Wind!" the attacks hit them, but the digimon did little more then flinch, the legendary warriors dedigivolved, "Re-! No!!" Tomoki was picked up by one of the flying digimon, "Sonic Bark!" from the eastern side of the island, the aquahoundmon came running, and attacked, weregarurumon jumped in front of the attack, "Now kids!" "Re-Energize! Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" then "Beowolfmon!" "Jetsylphymon!" "Ankokumon!" "Metablitzmon!" and "Ardhamon!" appeared, "Hold on Tomoki!" ardhamon ran and used his forearm guns, and shot down the sparrowmon, then, flew up to rescue him, and then, "Sonic Bark!" the aquahoundmon shot the attack upward, before being pummeled by ankokumon, the attack hit him, and then, "Pesky Peck!" the attack also hit him, and he fell towards the ground, and then, he was hit in the side by the sparrowmon he hit before.  
  
"Ultra Turbulance!" a twister took in the sparrowmon, and threw him away, CRACK!!! the ice had been broken, and twenty aquahoundmon stood there, and then, "Ultra Turbulance!" but she did not spin, she simply swiped her pinwheel at the shards of ice, and they all flew at the aquahoundmon at breakneck speed. Many of the aquahoundmon were hit, and sank under water as their fractal code flew nto the air, and was retrieved by the legendary warriors, and then, the rest of them attacked, as bewolfmon, jetsylphymon and metablitzmon attacked.  
  
Ardhamon was falling towards the ground, as well as Tomoki, but weregarurumon jumped up, and saved Tomoki, and then, after setting him down, ran towards Takya, "River of Power!!" a giant crater formed where weregarurumon would have been hadnt he stopped. He turned to see a metalseadramon staring at him, "Grr...You will not live!" he yelled, and ran at the evil digimon, but his attacks seemed to be useless, but then, "Blue Blaster!" nearly fifty voices cried out and hit metal seadramon right in his nose cannon, and then, metalseadramon threw back his head, and when he opened his eyes they were shining with a blue tint, "Ahh! Errg, you will pay!! River of Power!" he shot at the gabumon, and they all ran in separate directions as Ardhamon hit hard on the ground away from the chaos and was attacked from above by the sparrowmon.  
  
"Beo Sabre!" beowolfmon sliced the last of the aquahoundmon from the north, and ankokumoon came running to them, "I-I think its shadowmon!" beowolfmon stared, "What?" the others flew in, "He is their, a huge shadow above the water!" they all ran to the west side(*Snap* *Snap* *Snap*) and looked out, beyond the small winds and whirlpools their was a giant shadow, and they turned around, more evil digimon were coming in, and their defenses were down, the other three sides had all been over taken, and a metalseadramon was fighting the newly formed arctundramon, and weregarurumon, while ardhamon was fending off an aquahoundmon and a sparrowmon, they looked up to see the pegasusmon shooting stars at the digimon below, and the sparrowmon coming in.  
  
Beowolfmon talked to the others, "Izumi, you go and help with the aquahoundmon coming in on the east side, where Tomoki is, and Jp, you go help Takuya, more are going towrads him!" they both ran off, "Kouichi...we need to fight this thing! Come!" they ran to the western most edge of the island, and saw the figure coming closer, they shot attacks at it, "Shadows Javalin!" "Cleansing Light!" the attacks shot out, and had a direct hit, but they did not seem to phase the enemy, and then, it srank to a smaller form, and soon engulfed them...  
  
"Ko-kouichi...!" Kouichi was in his house,it was a deep memory, and had come upon his mother, "Your father gave this to me...he said we would be...together forever..." she held out a neclace, and opened the locket on it showing a picture of her, and her husband, "Mom.." Kouichi fell silent, "I-Im sorry to have to talk to you about this, but...it gets kind of lonely...I know your here, but...I...need something else, because you were our only son....the only one" she finished the last part in the whisper, "Now that grandma has passed away(hint hint!)...you are all I have left, so...dont go getting into..into(Sniff) trouble...Your...your all I have..!" she hugged him close, and started to cry, and he cried as well, holding his mother...  
  
"Koji!" Koji looked up at his father, "Well son, I know your mother passed away, and, well, I havent gotten to tell you this, but dont get mad, even though I will understand if you do, but, well, you know I have been seeing some one for quite some time now, and, well, we have decided to get married!" Koji stared at his father, no sign of joy, but only of ange, and grief, "Yeah, thought youd react this way...well, I would like to get you to know her a little better, and I think you will like her alot, and well, if you dont, I guess we will just have to deal with it..." Koji looked up, "But-but what about mom...!" his father flinched, "Well, shes...gone now...no way I couldve prevented it, no way no how..." he trailed off, "But...mom..." he looked over at a picture of his mother on his bedside table, and a small tear streaked down his face, he wiped it away quickly though, so that his father wouldnt see it, "Well, Koji, I guess you can meet her tonight, because she is coming over for dinner...K-koji?" Koji had put his head into his pillow, "Well, see you tonight then...round 7...."  
  
"Ahh..!" Beowolfmon was brought back to reality once more, and fell to his knees, and then, looked up at his brother, and back at the shadow, that kept going forward, "No...!" ankokumon got u shakily, and called out, "Dark Sword!" he formed a double ended sword out of thin air, and started to run at the shadow, "You will not get away!!" and a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadow, Ankokumons eyes widened, "M-mom?" he stared at he, and stopped, as shee turned to beowolfmon, "Him! He did this to us! Kill him!" Ankokumon grabbed at his head, and shut his eyes, "No! Nooo!!" he turned to her, "You arent real! You would never say that about Koji!" he sliced at the figure, and it dissapeared, and beowolfmon kneeled at his side, "Its okay, Kouichi..."  
  
Metablitzmon and ardhamon were fighting off the last sparrowmon, and when it was destroyed they gathered the fractal code and turned to the others, but a shadow was in the wa, they backed away from it, but it still seemed to get closer, "Noo..." they were sucked into its abyss, and were filled with darkness.  
  
"Hey Jp!" some kids from school came up to him, "Whats up?" he turned, "Oh, nothing much..." they were in the middle of a mall, and started to talk, "So, do you wanna hang?" "Sure!" they started to walk towards the food court, "Hey guys!" the boy walked towards a table of other kids,, who were all sniggering, and then, Jp turned to a girl, who he had always liked, "H-hey Roxy." she turned to him, then, brightly smiled, "Hey, JP! Do you think you might want to go out some time?" Jp blushed, and started to look over at some other boys who were laughing and waving for a friend to come over who had a tray of food, "Y-yea, that would-that would be really great! How about friday?" the girl looked at him blankly, "Fridays good..." she the slapped her forhead, "Oh! Shoot! I forgot, I cant! I got to go some where!" Jp asked, "Wh-where do you gotta go, how about saturday?" "Nope. Sorry! But.." But what!?" Jp asked eagerly, "But, I do have a friend who you might like...it could be like a blind date!" Jp blushed, "But I thought I would go out with you..." She smiled almost wickedly, "Oh, dont worry youd like her...do you like nachos?" He stared bemused at the random question, "Yea sure, why?" She stared at him, "I dunno...hey! Whats that?" she pointed behind him, and as he turned around, a plate full of nachoes was thrown into hi face, "Hahahahaha!" the girl and all of the boys around her laughed, "Ha! Jp, like I would ever go out with you! But my friends still open, but you know, she might not considering she has a thing against losers!"  
  
Takuya was at a soccer field, he was by himself shooting some goals, and then, he looked over, and his dad was talking with someone, it was another adult, he walked over to them, "Hey dad!" his dad looked over, "Whats going on?" his dad looked at him a little anxious, and he noticed the other adult, it was his soccer coach, "Hello Takuya..." his coach said sadly, and left, his dad looked at him now, "Son, you know Sam, you friend on the soccer team....well, he was out one day, and, he was...he...he was with some friends, he is a very bright boy, of coarse, so, it came as a real shock what happened..." "Sam? He is one of my best friends dad...what happened?" his dad paused, "Well, son, he was out in the road, he had kicked a soccer ball out to the other side, he...must not of seen it...the driver...was very drunk..." Takuya stared at his father, he knew what was coming, "Well, he was hit, and...it was...fatal..." as his father finished Takuya broke down, he leaned on him and starteed to cry, "Its okay son... but...think of his family, not only his parents, but, his brother too, think of them, we are going to see them tommorow, down be too sad now...its...okay..." his father patted him on the head, as he cried, and kept saying soothing words, "Dont worry son...it is alright..."  
  
Ardhamon and metablitzmon came out of the shadow, they were shook, and Ardhamon fell down, and didnt bother to get up, ahd metablitzmon was in anger, "How...dare you!" he turned, and shot out, "Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" The beam shot "Jp!" it was the girl, "Oh no!" he shook his head, 'Stop it Jp, you know what she did to you! Just stop it, it wasnt even real anyways!" and he looked after the shadow, and then, to Takuya, but had no idea of what to say.  
  
Metalseadramon fell to the ground, ice covered his eyes, and steam came out from his cannon as the fractal code shot into the air, and he dissapeared, jetsylphimon flew over as arctundramn retrieved the fractal code, and weregarurumon and the gabumon ran to fight the last remaining two aquahoundmon. Then, a shadow appeared in front of the two legendary warriors, "Look out, its shadowmon!!" weregarurumon shouted, but to late, the were in.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are!" three kids were searching through a playground, and Tomoki was hiding in some bushes, and then, one of the kids found him, "Ah! There you are!" he grabbed Tomokis collar, and threw him in the middle of the three of them, "Stop!" Tomokis big brother appeared, and the three stared at him, "Get away from him!" then, one of the kids remarked, "Oh, come off it, you know he isnt worht you doing this, you cant even possibly take on all three of us!" Tomoki took this opurtunity to run, but was grabbed by another one of the kids, "Where you runnin off to? We havent finishe with you ye-ugh!" he was kicked in the back, "Tomoki run, his big brother started fighting the other kids, he uppercut one, and elbowed another, and the last one grabbed into a bearhug from behind, and when he broke free, it was a free for all, and Tomoki ran home, about a half an hour later, a knock was at the door, his brother was escorted in by the police, and Tomoki ran up to his room, but he could still hear his parents voices through the open door, "So they just teamed up on you did the?! You didnt provoke them at all?!" Tomokii kept thinking to himself, 'My fault my fault my fault..." and his parents grounded his brother for a month...'my fault...if only I had stopped him, or did someting...he was beat up, and grounded because of me...all my fault..."  
  
"Ahh!" Izumi fell down on the ground off of the balance beam in the gymnasium, "Nice try Izumi, again!" she tried and tried, but could never finish her flips across, and whe time was up, she went into the locker room to change, "Oh, wow Izumi, good show!" Izumi turned around, "Yea, Izumi, you were great out there, the true balance of a cat!" Izumi bit her tongue, and turned around, "Shut up, will you!" The girls sniggered, yea, like we will, come on, try us!" they grabbed Izumi, and dragged her off into the showers, "You wouldnt even be on the team if your parents werent rubbin elbows with coach!" they tied her down in a random chair with their ribbons, and stuck it under one of the shower heads, and then, turned on the cold water, "Ahh!!" Izumi let out a scream, "Let me go! Let me go!" They girls laughed, "Whats that you say, is it too cold, how bout we make it hotter!" "Ahh!" the water burned her skin, as steam flew up, and the girls shrill laughter filled the air, "You should see your self Izumi! Ha!" Izumi tried to get loose, bt had to go through about fifteen more minutes iof it, and then, they finally turned the shower off after getting changed, and untied her, and left, Izumt then, had to walk out, and have the soccer team point and laugh at her as she walked by, burning red...  
  
They both came out of the shadow in a daze, "What was that?" Jetsilphymon cried out, but arctundramon wouldnt speak he just stared at it, and then, weregarurumon let out a howl, "Shadowmon!"  
  
KD: Yeah, I wont make Takuya evil, maybe in another fic sometime...  
  
Takuya: ...Kill...kill...all..must die...  
  
KD: Takuya? Ta...Ku...Ya-AHH!!  
  
Rika: Now that KD is...busy, I will take us out- DIGIMON DIGITAL M-m...oh its just no fun any more...screw it!  
  
* does anyone know the names of the brothers/sisters of the CCs, like takuyas little brother or Tomokis big brother*  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	13. FIGHT SHADOWMON

KD: WOOLU! WOOLU! WOOLU!  
  
Koji: What?!  
  
Takuya: Your scaring me..!  
  
Koji: I thought you were evil..  
  
Takuya: Oh! Right...kill...uncontrollable urge to...kill...Koji  
  
KD: Ha-ha. I dont own anything not in this order so, start the Fo-ik!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 13: FIGHT SHDOWMON! HIS TRUE POWER!!  
  
Weregarurumon glared angrily, "Shadowmon! You will die!" a laugh rang throughout the island, and the dark shadow dissapeared, and in the center a digimon stood, it was pitch black on the head, with piercing red eyes, and it had on a dark grey breast plate, it was covered in bandages on the mid section of its body, and a circlet belt started some mre armor covering the top portion of his legs, that ended in knee caps that each had a spike in the center of it that curved upward. His calves also had armor that coverd dark boots, and his arms were cvered in bandages to the elbow, where he had on forearm armor, and his hands were dark as his head. "Weregarurumon! Of coarse I would expect to see you...you did a small turn as the protector of ophanimons egg, didnt you. Well, you seem to be in good enough shape, but you still should have joined me...though I have someone just as good..Shadowweregarurumon!" a dark mist appeared on the ground around shadowmon, and a dark digimon jumped out of it, "You!" ardhamon shouted, "You are the one from the trailmon race!" shadowweregarurumon looked over, "Who are-what?! You! You digivolved again!" ardhamon got into an attack position, weregarurumon looked over to him.  
  
"Stop! This is a fight for me to finish!" the two wolf like digimon stared eachother down, as the rest stood around them, and then, shadowweregarurumon jumped up, "Hyah! Take this!" he spun and kicked at weregarurumon, who put up his arms to block, and he ran forward, and they were in a locked position, they grabbed at eachothers biceps, as they tried forcing the other back, "Ha! You are still so predictable!" shadowweregarurumon rolled back, takeing weregarurumon with him, and kciked him off, and weregarurumon rolled over in the opposite direection, and then, pushed off the ground with his hadns, and landed on the ground, and then, he lunged forward, and tackled shadowweegarurumon, and lifted his fist to punch, "Wolf Claw!" his fist started to glow red, and he brouht it back further, and then, forced it at the face of his opponent, who went out cold.  
  
He got up, and turned towards shadowmon, "Look out! Jet Bintaa!" she speaered shadowweregarurumon in the side, and he was thrown to the side, "Thatll teach you to attack from behind!" shadowmon started to laugh again, as a dark mist went over shadowweregarurumon, and he dissapeared, "Sorry kidds...he wasnt much of a challange was he, I will more than make up for it though, he turned to the gabumon, "Dark Power!" he called this out, and his eyes started to shine very bright, he flexed his arms out, and arched his back, and then, stood up straight, and looked over to the gabumon, "Give me all you got!" he jumped at them, "Blue Blaster!" they called out, but it was useless, the attackes were all deflected, and shadowmon jumped up into the sky, causeing dust to fly out around him, and then, he shot down ward, and when he landed, a dark circle of energy shot out all around him(vvvvvv+vvvvvv say the v's are the dark energy, and the plus was him, a top view would look like a giant O with hi in the center)  
  
The gabumon were all thrown back by the attack, and destroyed, and they watched as the fractal code flew into the air, "No! Wolf Claw!" weregarurumon jumped up behind him, and he put out his hand as the attack got closer, and then, weregarurumon was thrown back by a dark blast, and then, shadowmon stood up slowly, "Weakest go first...but which of you should I choose?" he started to walk towars them, and ardhamon shat his fire guns at him, he jumped up, and then, stopped in mid air, and shot up, "You arent the only one who can fly!" jetsilphymon came up behind him at top speed carrying hir pinwheel, she then brought it over her head and brought it down on shadowmon.  
  
He darted around her, and got her in a full nelson, he then, flew up, and did a back flip, he started to dart downward. Adark mist started to appear under then, and ardhamon started to aim his guns at them, "Stop Takuya. You might hit her!" beowolfmon started to run where they were to land, and then, stopped at the dark mist, and then, heard a loud THUD as jetsilphymon hit the ground, and the mist dissapeared, she bounced up a little ways, and the rest gathered around her, and she turned back into Izumi  
  
Ardhamon heard a hissing sound, and he looked towards the others, "Hey, do you hear that?" beowolfmon looked at him, and his eyes widened, "Takuya look out!" a dark mist appeared behind him, and shadowmon grabbed him, and pulled himhim back, and they both appeared on the other side of the mist, and shadowmon threw him back, and then, jumped up, "Dark Power!" he started to get a dark energy around him, and his eyes glowed, he shot down at ardhamon and landed with his knee in ardhamons gut, as ardhamon coughed up, the dark circle started to shoot out around them, shadowmon did a back flip off, and landed near arctundramon.  
  
Beowolfmon and ankokumon ran over to the dedigivolved Takuya, and metablitzmon started to charge up an attack, as shadowmon approached arctundramon, "Frozen Paw!" he ran up to the dark digimon, and started to swipe at him, and shadowmon jumped back with every consecutive attack, and then, grabbed one of arctundramons arms and cracked the ice with his grip. He pulled him back, and then, lifted his arm, and elbowed him in the center of the back, and as arctundramon fell, he kicked him up, and arctundramon landed about one hundred feet away, and started to get up slowly.  
  
"Meta Cannon Rocket Launcher!" the attack shot forward, and shadowmon faced it and put out his hands(Like a kamehameha in DBZ) he called out, "Redirection!" as the attack hit his hands, a dark energy engulfed it into a ball, and shadowmon lifted the ball over his head, jumping back, and turning slightly, he landed, and forced his arms downward(Again think DBZ...spirit bomb) and the giant ball shot towards arctundramon, who flew back, and landed as a beat up Tomoki.  
  
Metablitzmon called out, "Tomoki! No!" he saw shadowmon leap towards him, and felt his face crushed by a fist that forced him back, and a cople more that made him weak, as shadowmon lept back, he jet forward, he called out, "Meta Cannon Claw!" and forced his claw towards the enemy, shadowmon grabbed it, and as metablitzmon tried to open it, he kept it shut, "Come on...cant you try any harder!" shadowmon laughed as metablitzmon could stiill not open his claw, and the attack inside started to swell, shadowmon started spining around, and metablitzmon started to go with him, he did a 540 degree turn, and then, forced metablitzmon upward as the attack shot towards him, "Redirection!" he forced the attack above his head, and as metablitzmon landed, he became Junpei, and then, he saw a dark energy ball shooting towards him, and then a dark figure run in front of him.  
  
"Kouichi!" beowolfmon rand towards his fallen brother, who struggled to get up, and bent down near Junpei, "Hey...y-you okay, Junpei?" Junpei stared at him, then, fell down, as beowolfmon ran up to them, and turned to shadowmon, he took out his sword, and started to run at him, "You die!" he brought down his sword, which was easily dodged, and then, he swiped across at shadowmon, who jumped back, and then, he stuck his sword out, and shadowmon got to his side, and jabbed him in the ribs, beowolfmon fell over, and stared up, as shadowmon lifted a fist, he called out, "Dark...Power!" his fist started to form a dark energy around it, as well did the rest of his body, and his eyes started to glow, he pulled his fist further back, "Ahhrg!" he felt a sudden sharp pain in his lower back, as a trail of dark smoke followed a javelin into the ground, ankokumon jumped at shadowmon, and called out, "Dark sword!" he forced his sword at shadowmon, who lept back, and beowolfmon got up, and attacked as well, it was two one one.  
  
Weregarurumon was just getting back into conciousness, he had been thrown into one of the small huts in the village, he shivered once, and got up slowly, he stared out at the battle field, ankokumon and beowolfmon were fighting with shadowmon, he started to walk forward, but felt a huge pain in his side, he looked over at the fight, "I have to help..."  
  
"Beo Missles!" the missles shot at shadowmon, who pulled a matrix and dodged them all as ankokumon ran up to him to attack, "You cant win! Shadows Javelin!" his sword became a dark javelin, and he threw it at shadowmon who caught it, and blocked beowolfmons sword with, it, and started to jab him with it, but it turned to smoke, and so, shadowmon uppercut beowolfmon in the jaw, forcing him back, and then, elbowed a charging ankokumon behind him. Then, he looked over his right shoulder, and saw weregarurumon charging at him, "Didnt you do enough damage already weregarurumon?!" he puched him, forcing weregarurumon back, adn then, kicked him in the gut. he looked up, and saw a clear sky, "Hmm...thought there were others..." he then looked over, and saw beowolfmon charging at him again, he blocked an attack, and kicked him in the stomach, he called out, "Dark power!" he faced ankokumon, and grabbed him at the throat, he lifted him off the ground with both hands still clenching at him, ankokumon couldnt breath, shadowmon lifted him up, and threw him hard at the ground with one hand, and a dark energy burst where ankokumon hit the ground, and turned into Kouichi. shadowmon looked at beowolfmon, and jumped at him, he was a few feet away, somewhat floating in the air, and then, he put a foot forward, and kicked beowolfmon hard in the chest, who then turned into Koji.  
  
Weregarurumon lunged at shadowmon, and then, a bright light apeared on his left side, it was one of the pegasusmon, "You will not destroy these children!" shadowmon looked up, and all of the pegasusmonn attacked, "Shooting Star!" the attacks were all aimed at shadowmon who called out, "Redirection!" he forced all of the attacks into one energy ball, and shot it at a single pegasusmon whos fracta code appeared, and shot into the sky, he then took out all of the pegasusmon one by one, wit one swift hit for each. He turned back to weregarurumon, "That attack isnt exactly what they thought it would be...now is it?" he ran at him, "Your turn!" weregarurumon barely had time to react, he was hit too hard, he flew back, and rolled over on the ground, as shadowmon went towards each of the children and reached into them.  
  
Shadowmon grabbed inside each of the children, and pulled out something shining, it gave of some sort of light, "The spirits...!" he said quietly, he reached into his breast plate, and pulled out a leather pouch which he placed the spirits in, he then had a dark mist form around him, and he dissapeared.  
  
KD: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Your spirits are mine!  
  
Koji: Whyd you do that?  
  
KD: Cause I wanted to...  
  
Rika: Blah blah blah...  
  
KD: Why so blue?  
  
Rika: Whatever....  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	14. LOSS OF LIGHT

KD: Dun-DUN Dun-DUN Dun-DUN Dun-DUN Dun-dun-dee dooooooo-dunna dee doooooooo....  
  
Koji: What?  
  
Takuya: Go Jimmy!!  
  
Junpei: Hendrix, that is!  
  
Izumi: Pur-ple haze! All in my bra-in!  
  
Koji: Uh...yea....we dont own anything not in this order...  
  
KD: Late-ly things! Dont seem the sa-me!!  
  
Takuya: Actin funny! But I dont know wh-y!!  
  
Jupei: Scuse me! While I kiss the sk-y!!  
  
Izumi: Duna Duh!! Duna Duh Duna Duh...Do do Deep Deep!  
  
Koji: Start the fic...  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 14: SOUL SPIRITS?! LOSS OF LIGHT!!  
  
"unnhh..." Koji opened his eyes, "What the...heck..." he turned to the others who were also getting up, they were scattered throghout the island, he got up, and walked to the center of the island, "What happened?" he turned to weregarurumon, and then, toTakuya who were both headed his way, "We...lost..." Takuya looked at him, "We lost...bad!" he fell to the ground, and sat while the others approached, weregarurumon spoke up, "He took something from you..something very bright.." they all stared at him, and Takuya clenched his stomach, "Our spirits!" they all looked into their D-Tectors, and not a single spirit was their, Koji looked up, "This is wierd.." Kouichi looked at him, "He stole our spirits, Koji! Of coarse its strange!" Koji shook his head, "No, not that....the evil spirits are gone too...you think they were reborn?" they all fell silent, and then weregarurumon spoke, "We have to leave, the pegasusmon are over there, they arent going to be able to cary anything for awhile, and one of them were destroyed in battle..." Takuya spoke now, "So, how do we leave then?" weregarurumon answered him, "We have boats in the forest on this island, they are not very big, but there are two, and it can be used for quick escapes..." the pegasusmon came over, they were wobbling a little, "W-we must fly over to seraphimon...and...tell him what happened..."  
  
Weregarurumon looked at them, "You need some rest...stay here, and we will leave from the boats in the forest..." they agreed, and the next day, after some rest, they took the boats out, and piled into them, Koji, Kouichi, and weregarurumon went into one, while Izumi, Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei went into the other. they set off, and were about mid way in the ocean, "We are going onto some rough waters!" weregarurumon yelled out, "We need to turn the boats! Hold on!" he sailed over to the other boat, and took a line of rope, and tied it around each mass(Thats the pole thing...right?") and then, he hopped onto the other boat, while Izumi went onto the other to make room, he started to turn the boat to the side, and Koji and Kouichi tried to not let the two boats collide, the, the fell into some rapids, "Ah! Whats this?! Hold on!" weregarurumon shouted, and they were headed into some jagged rocks, the rocks were forcing the boats into either direction, and then, one rock was coming in between the boats, "Oh no!" weregarurumon saw the rope break in half.  
  
He grabbed it before the others could fall to far away, Tomoki, Junpei and Takuya tried pulling him back onto the boat, and Kouichi, Koji and Izumi started reaching for him, they almost got his hand when a huge wave hit, and he was pushed over onto thier boat, Takuya Junpei and Tomoki went flying off in another direction, and weregarurumon was holding onto the rope, they pulled him partially aboard, and when a wave crashed, they were all thrown back, Kouichi fell over board, and Koji grabbed his hand, they were fighting not to let go, and Izumi then wrapped her arms around Kojis waist and started to pull as well, and weregarurumon was still clambering onto the boat, he got on, and started to go towards them, but a severe undertow pulled Kouichi under water, and Koji fell off the boat as well, Izumi grabbed his feet and pulled him up with the help of weregarurumon, and he looked into the water, "Brother!" he wanted to dive in, but he was held back, and another wave crashed into the boat, and they all fell over.  
  
They awoke on the banks off a small island, maybe about as big as the average house, and looked around, there was nothing in sight exept for some sticks on the ground, and a small metal dome, Koji walked over to it, and bent down to look at it, but then, a fist popped out of the ground, and grabbed him around his shoulders, he gasped for air as the rest of the body emerged, and Izumi exclaimed, "Its you! Merborymon!" The metal digimon laughed, "Yes, its me! And now I feel alot better than before, I have regained energy, and am ready to destroy you!"  
  
Koji let out a scream as merborymon squezed him, and weregarurumon stared at him, "Dont you dare!" he called out, "Wolf Claw!" he ran at the digimon, with his paws glowing red, and then, he brought the together as he ramed into merborymon, who dropped Koji, and flew back, "Oh..." he looked at them, Koji yelled, "Now leave, or face our wrath!" Merborymon let out a weak laugh, "You joking right?" they stared at him, "Oh! Come off it! I know you dont have you spirits anymore! Shadowmons the one that allowed us to digivolve!" Izumi glared, "Us?" He looked at her, and laughed again, "Yea, us! You know, as in two!" Koji looked around, "Where...where is the other?!" he laughed, "Right under our noses!" he laughed again, and then looked up, and the others did the same, and two black blurs came down on either side of merborymon, they stopped at the ground, and they were two minorshadowmon, "Hey! Merborymon! We need them alive, you know!! Dont act so foolish!" they turned towards the kids, and started to walk towards them.  
  
"So, which do you want?" one turned to the other, and the other one answered, "I want the girl....Heheh..." weregarurumon looked at them, "What are you going to do?!" he looked at them and they stopped, and then, turned around, "Hey merborymon! If you wanna get rid of this fool...you are more than welcome t-oof!" Koji had grabbed a stick from the ground, and jabbed it into the small digimon, and weregarurumon jumped over them, and called out, "Wolf Claw!" he brought his arms to his side, and as if flexing, lifted his arms, and landed on a fighting pose, kind of like boxing, and lept towards merborymon, "Reinforced Punch!" the fist was flying at him, and he ducked under it, and it turned to him again, and he jumped up, and kicked it to the ground, he then, clenched a fist, and puched merborymon in th gut with one of his glowing claws.  
  
Koji blocked an attack from the other shadowmon and then, whacked the other that he jabbed on the head, Izumi grabbed another stick, and as the minorshadowmon was getting up, she struck it in the head straight on with the tip of the pole forcing him unconcious on the ground. Koji turned to the other, but it had jumped at him, and punched him in the face, he looked at his accomplice, and then to Koji, "We need to get your spirit boy!" he started to proceed, and Izumi attacked from behind him, and he turned and grabbed the stick, and Koji then jabbed him in the side, and he flew over to the other side. He looked at him, and Koji answered, "You have our spirits, shadowmon took them...now give them to us!" the minorshadowmon laughed, and looke over to weregarurumon and merborymon who were still going at it, "These are the spirits you talk about boy?!" he took out from behind his back the sirits of light, wolfmon and garmmon, Koji advanced on him, "Give them here!" the shadowmon laughed as the spirits dissapeared in his hands, and he said, "No! You must give me your spirit! Your Soul Spirit!" Koji stared at him, "M-my soul...spirit?" the minor shadowmon laughed, and jumped at him, "Give it...NOW!!" Koji stood ready for a hit, and he was thrown back, but then froze stiff, and his eyes were black, "Koji...?" Izumi looked at him, and she knew what ws going on, "Get out!" "Now!!"  
  
There is complete darkness, but a white light, and a minorshadowmon floating towards it, he got close, and wrapped his arms around it, and the light filled the entire darkness, and then, we return to the real world.  
  
Isumi saw a dark figure cming out of Kojis back, and she ran behind him, and as the minorshadowmon started to come out, she swung her stick like a baseball bat, and it went through the minorshadowmon, and struck Koji in the back, as he flew forward, and fell on his stomach, the smoky minorshadowmon turned solid, but he was white in color, and he started to speak as he got up, "Y-yes...I got....the spirit..."  
  
Merborymon looked over to the minorshadowmon, and wollfmon took the oppurtunity to give him one to the face. He then, jumped on top of merborymon, and called out, "Wolf Claw!" he brought both of his hands back, and then, brought them together at merborymons face, and the result was torturous, and merborymon let out a yell, causing Izumi, and a very weak Koji to turn his way, and then, when the attack stopped, merborymon ran towards the ocean, and jumped, and propelled away with his jet pack, and weregarurumon turned to the others.  
  
Minorshadowmon got up, and turned to Izumi, "Well....I have it...goodbye toots!" he jumped at her, and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, and then, he grabbed the other minorshadowmon and flew away. Izumi then ran over to koji, who looked very sickly, and weregarurumon picked him up, and they turned around, and one of the pegasusmon were right there, Weregarurumon put Koji on him, and two more appeared, "We are her, I know on very bad timing..." He turned to Izumi, the others had thier Soul Spirits taken away as well..." Izumi looked at him, "How long had it been?" He looked at her, You were all unconcious for about three dys, because merborymon used one of his henchmen to put a spell on you, an evil wizardmon...but he has been riden of, now come!" she got on, and they started to fly away, "What are Soul Spirits?" Izumi asked, and pegasusmon answered, "They are the spirits within each of the children, and the spirits are used for digivolution of a human into a digimon, and...we need you to get to the castle before we explain any more.  
  
They had gotten to the castle, and Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki were all in separtae beds, Seraphimon turned to them, and greeted them, "Hello, I must talk with you..." Koji was placed in an empty bed, and Izumi and weregarurumon were taken into a room. Seraphimon turned to them again, "I see everything from this room," they looke around, and saw crystal everywhere, "It has been magicked, and monitors the digital world, but shadowmon knows of its capabilities, and he can manipulate it to make certain things invisible, he has done this, so he could take your spirits, and did it once more for your Soul Spirits, now, we have located two more human children in the real world with Soul Spirits, and they are of Steel, and Earth...now you must retrieve these children, and return them here, but first you must defeat the holder of those spirits, of whom we are not certain his identity. The digital world is in real danger, and we must retrieve these two children, and once the others awake, we shall do so."  
  
Izumi looked at him, and gasped, then, she said, "Why are they so weak though?" Seraphimon turned to her, "Because, those spirits have been a part of you since birth, Izumi, and because of that, you have not known how to live without it, but, luckily, you wount die, just weaken...ths room was built after the second fall of lucemon...to keep this world safe, but, that does not seem at all possible now, unless you help to find the two new Chosen Children!"  
  
Izumi smiled, "We can do it, seraphimon!" he looked at her, and then, weregarurumon spoke, "I would help, but I cannot enter your world...I will try to do as much as I can though." she looked at him, and smiled, she then left the room, and once the others awoke, she told them what she had to do, and they all agreed to help, though they were weak.  
  
KD: Purple Haze! All around!!  
  
Koji: Yea yea...  
  
KD: Hey! Its a good song!!  
  
Koji: You know what its about?  
  
Izumi: What? Koji: Riiiight...  
  
Rika: *Whisper whisper*  
  
All cover their mouths  
  
Rika: Bye bye!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	15. FLAME EXTINGUISHED

KD: New chap...new beginnings...  
  
All: -_-*  
  
KD: What? anyways, I dont own anything not in this order, so, start the fic...  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 15: THE FLAME IS EXTIGUISHED!! STOP KOUICHI!!  
  
Takuya and Junpei woke up, they were alone, they had been walking through the wodds for awhile now, they looked all around, "Tomoki! Izumi! Koji, Kouichi!?" they called out these names, and no one answered, and they heard a small grunt in the distance, they ran over to it, and found a dark clump in the woods, they looked down, and it was kouichi, his eyes were dark, and he kept repeating, "No...stop...no..." they looked down at him, and called his name, "Kouichi? Whats wrong?!" Takuya bent down beside him, and lifted his head, it fell limp in his hands, then, they heard a small laugh, Junpei turned.  
  
"That sounds like...a...Minorshadowmon!!" a small digimon jumped out of the woods, "What did you do to him?!" Takuya jumped up, after putting Kouichi down, "I didnt do anything, bud!" the minorshadowmon laughed again, "But you are gonna get something done to you down right nasty!" he lept forward, but Takuya was pushed out of the way by Junpei, who fell back, and the minorshadowmon landed on the ground, as smoke trailed off behind him, he seemed to be formless for a split second, but then, appeared solid once again, he turned, and jumped again, but takuya lept up and out of the way once more, then, he tackled the minorshadowmon, and got him into a head lock, he stuck his foot out, and pulled his arm over to the other side of his body, and the minorshadowmon flipped over, "Yeah, how do you like that?!" Takuya placed his knee in the minorshadowmons gut, and lifted his fists, punching the minorshadowmon into slight submission, "Not so tough if you dont use your dark copy, huh?" he got up, and the minorshadowmon opened its eyes getting up, "That all you got, lil punk?" he wiped his mouth, and then, he turned to Junpei, "what about you, chubs?" Junpei was angry, he charged the minorshadowmon, who lept onto his shoulders, forcing him downward, and then, the minorshadowmon lept at Takuya, and uppercut him in the jaw.  
  
Takuya fell back, and landed on his back, he looked at the minorshadowmon, and found a pointed branch that had fallen from a tree, the tip was probably strong enough to stab someone...or something. He picked it up, and broke off a the end and started to creep towards the minorshadowmon, who was walking towards Junpei, he lifted it, "Didja forget about me?!" he brought the stick down, and it got the minorshadowmon mid turn, in the shoulder, the tip stuck out a little ways in the front of his chest, and the minorshadowmon fell to its knees, clutching the wound, Takuya ran over to Junpei, who was getting up, and looked over to Kouichi, wo was still repeating, "No...stop...dont..." Takuya helped Junpei up, and the minorshadowmon muttered, "Brat...!"  
  
Takuya turned, the minorshadowmon lept at him, arms streched forward, and the stick still throuhg its chest, he tackled takuya, pinning him to the ground, and blood trickled down onto Takuyas shirt, Takuya struggled to get up, but couldnt, Junpei advanced towards him, but, two small hands grabed him from behind, another minorshadowmon had appeared. The one on top of Takuya spat in his face, and started to speak, "I guess you should know why we are here, huh?" Takuya didnt speak, and Junpei broke free of the others grip, though he was intent to listen, "We are here to gather your two spirits!" Takuyas eyes widened, "You have them! Give them to us!" the minorshadowmon laughed slightly, and flinched from his wound, "We do have your spirits, yes, but we need something more, you Soul Spirits...!"  
  
Junpei stared at him, "Our what?!" The other minorshadowmon soke now, and Junpei shook, and turned around, "Soul Spirits, Dipwad! The spirits within, you have them, and we want them, Shadowmon had us trained for this early on, we are an elite group among other minorshadowmon-" Takuya blurted, "Well, thats not saying much, now is it?!" he was still strugling to get up, and the minorshadowmon said, "Whos being pinned here, you or me?" "Whos got a big stick in the center of their chest, you or ME?!" the minorshadowmon lifted him slightly, and smashed him to the ground, and the other minorshadowmon continued, "We were trained to retrieve the Soul Spirits, and we were sent here to get them, which we intend to do!" the one on top of Takuya placed his foot in the center of Takuyas stomach, and kicked off, knocking the wind out of Takuya, and then, landed next to Junpei, "I will leave...this thing is starting to hurt!" he ran off, into the dark woods, and the other walked forward.  
  
He put his hands behind his back, and pulled out two shining red objects, "My-Humph-spirits!" Takuya struggled up, and the minor shadowmon plced them back, and jumped at Takuya, but Takuya saw this, and ducked down, as the minor shadowmon lept over him. He turned, and the minorshadowmon rolled and then, got up and turned around, "Stay still, brat!" he jumpe agian at Takuya, but, Takuya lept sideways this time, and then, ran at the minorshadowmon, who landed on the ground, and was about to get up, when Takuya had jumped on his head, and he fell to the ground, and was slightly dazed, Junpei ran towards them, but, the minorshadowmon had gotten up, and made Takuya fall on his head, and then, it punched Junpei in the face.  
  
It lept into the air, and into the branches of a tree, it stared down at Takuya and Junpei, and called out, "Now, stay still, or I will make this real hard, ya hear?" He jumped down at Takuyan, who got up, and Junpei ran towards him, he was going to push takuya out of the way, but another minorshadowmon grabbed his arm, and he fell back, Takuya looked up in shock, but the minorshadowmon landed on him, and inside him, he stumbled, and then, froze in place, as his eyes became black, he was stuck, and Junpei was forced to the ground by the minorshadowmon, it had forced his arm behid his back, and was grabbibg it with both hands while on top of him.  
  
There is complete darkness, but a redish orange light, and a minorshadowmon floating towards it, he got close, and wrapped his arms around it, and the light filled the entire darkness, and then, we return to the real world.  
  
Junpei was calling out, "Takuya! Wake up!" the minorshadowmon was then lifted off his back, and Kouichi was up, but his eyes were absent, he gripped hard on the minorshadowmons arms he placed behind its back, and it screamed, as a dark lightsshot from its chest, and it was blown away, Junpei looked up at him, "What the..." then, he looked over to Takuya, who just had a minorshadowmon jump out of his back, as he fell forward.  
  
Kouichi turned towards Takuya, and started to walk towards him as a redish minorshadowmon jumped out of the scene. Junpei ran up, and grabbed Kouichi into a full nelson, and Kouichi looked pissed, "I dont know whats wrong with you...but your not gonna huurt Takuya!" Junpei was then pushed back, by an outside force, and then, he looked up, and Kouichis eyes burned red, he stared at Junpei angrily, and then, grabbed his head and let out a scream, but it wasnt just Kouichi, inside his head, was something else, "Duskmon.." Junpei ran to Kouichi, "Fight it! Come on!" then, he heard a ristle in the bushes behind him, about ten minorshadowmon had jumped out of the brush, they all lept at Junpei, and he was tackled by three, as the others ran at Kouichi, who spoke softly, "No...you cant...hehe...stop....hehe..." Junpei and the minorshadowmon were all confused by these mixed words, laughing and anxiety, then, Kouichi let out a shout, "THEY ARE MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
He ran at the minorshadowmon and side kicked one of then, and did a roundhouse on another, he puched one more, and stood in the center of a circle of minorshadowmon. The ones on top of Junpei had given up on him, and lept into the fray. Kouichi stood, looking at all of the digimon around him, a smoke appeared near his side, and a sword was in his hand, a classic sword, gemmed at the handle, with a dragons head at the end, and a long thin silver blade.('=={{======== )he held it down at his side, it seemed too heavy for him to lift, and looked at each of the minorshdowmon, and he ran towards one of them, and the fight began, he sliced one in half, and its fractal code shat into the air, he then jabbed the handle into another ones gut, then, brought the blade around, and sliced it too, he then brought the sword above his head, and down on another minorshadowmon, he looked at the rest, he ran at them, and with lightning quick speed, rid of five more.  
  
He turned to the last two, and started to walk towards them, and one of them started to run, and with the same speed as before, Kouichi caught up to it, and stabbed it in the back, and landed on top if it on the ground, as it dissapeared, and the other one starte to get real frightened, and he jumped at Kouichi, as Kouichi sliced down on him, the sword passed through, and the minorshadowmon was inches from his body, then, Kouichi side stepped, and the minorshadowmon rolled over on the ground as kouichi, with a disgusted look on his face walked towards it.  
  
Right when he picked up his sword, he grabbed his head, and yelled, "Yaaaahhh!!" he fell to his knees, and a dark smoke started to come from his back, "Stop...please...! No....I wont. Yes...." Junpei waked catiously up to him, and the minorshadowmon looked very confused, "Kouichi...? Are you alright?" Kouichi stared up at Junpei, and lifted his sword, he jumped up, and held the weapon over his head, "Stop!!"  
  
KD: Hmmm... I dont like it...  
  
Koji: Its alright...kinda...  
  
Kouichi: Come on Junpei its just a fic...  
  
Junpei: GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Rika: See ya next time!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	16. KOUICHIS TROUBLES

KD: Yep. So, Junpei is about to get killed by Kouichi, and...thats abot it...  
  
All: Well...!  
  
KD: Right! I dont own anything unless its in this order! On with the fic!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 16: KOUCHIS TROUBLES! THE THUNDERS LAST CRY!!  
  
Kouichi was over Junpei, he had lept into the air, and he was about to bring his sword upon Junpeis face, but it was thrown away by a shining light, he looked over, and a pegasusmon was charging at him, it rammed him in the side, and he was thrown over, unconcious. Junpei was frozen in fright, he looked over at Kouichi then turned to the pegasusmon "What...was that?" he stuttered, "Kouichi just attacked me!" The pegasusmon looked at Kouichi, a dark smoke was emmiting from his back.  
  
The minorshadowmon got steadily up, and turned to Junpei, he looked in his hand, "The spirit of thunder!" he let out in a low whisper, "It is mine!" he started to walk towards Junpei warily, he froze and began to run behind a bush, and then, he saw Kouichi on the ground, as a dark form landed behind him, it was the minorshadowmon that was stabbed through the chest, he had bandages around his chest now, and seemed angered, he looked over to Takuyas limp body, "He has been taken already?" the other minorshadowmon nodded as he approached it.  
  
Junpei was in shock, he did not know what was going on, the pegasusmon then spoke, "I must take thes two back to the palace, another two pegasusmon are on their way, wait for them." He walked over to Takuya, who arose, and was placed gently on the pegasusmons back as if by magic. Junpei ran after him, "But what if Kouichi wakes, or if one of the minorshadowmon come..!?" the pegasusmon looked at him, "I dont know..." he looked over at Kouichi, and back to Junpei, "I will stay until the others come." Junpei felt a wave of relief wipe over him, he sat down, and closed his eyes, "Thanks..."  
  
"Kouichi..." a dark voice echoed, and Kouichi, still unconcious was still very awake within his mind, "Kouichi...wake up Kouichi...You mustnt lay at this time, you must destroy the legendary warriors..." Kouichi opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a shadow, he looked around, and a dark figure was zomming randomly around him, it then went behind him, "Who are you?" Kouichi asked, and the voice answered steadily, "I am you concious mind now...all other information is useless to you..." Kouichi turned, and the figure was gone, it appeared the next instant behind him again.  
  
Kouichi very confused, and scared, he asked into the darkness, "What are you talking about?" the voice answered, "I am...you Kouichi...now I shall stay dormant until time is right, but you watch out...or I will take full control..." Kouichis eyes widened, "I...dont believe it! What do you mean?! You...are me?!" the voice let out a cold laugh, "Hahmm...dont worry Kouichi...I was you...but now I am you..." Kouichi stared into the darkness, "What...?"  
  
Junpei was looking off into the sky, "Hey pegasusmon...do you know if the others are alright, I mean Tomoki, Koji, and Izumi..." the pegasusmon looked at him, "Currently, we are looking for the others, the two pegasusmon behind me found Tomoki, the went to help, he was attacked by minorshadowmon as well. They shall be back once he is safe." Junpei looked out into the woods, "Oh..." then, a rustle was in the bushes, Junpei got up, and the pegasusmon stared at it.  
  
Kouichi was dazed, he sat down, and held his forhead in his hands, "What do you want from me...?" the voice spoke, "Oh...Kouichi...I want everything from you...heh...I want even more than that even more than you can give..." Kouichi stayed still, "You want Koji..." the voice wa silent for a long time, and then, it walked forward out of the shadows, duskmon stood and stared down at Kouichi, "Yes Kouichi...I must kill your brother..."  
  
Junpei stood ready for a fight if it came, he was looking around at the surrounding area, and he did not know what to do, he looked over at Pegasusmon who was also in a fighting pose(If a horse has one...), "Stay alert, Junpei." Junpei looke around wildly, he heard rustles in bushes all around, "Sounds like alot around us, huh?" the pegasusmon glared, "Or few moving fast..."  
  
Kouichi was sitting still, he knew duskmon was behind him, he knew he was going to be a tool in his brothers death if he didnt do something, but still, he sat, still, wondering, "you see Kouichi...I dont mean anything by this...but your brother means something, and you are a special link between me and him, and only betweem you can I finish what I have started..." Kouichi was silent for a time, then, spoke, "Started what?" Duskmon looked down on him, "Whan I was as you Kouichi...I started to feel Koji, he meant something to you, and because of that, he had to go...but I couldnt do it...but now...now, I can..."  
  
Junpei glared at the bushes, and was pulled back, he saw the pegasusmon head as he was pulled by the collar, and a dark shadow shot passed him, he was staring wide eyed as he followed it with his eyes, and he then saw it coming again, he ducked down, and it shot over him, and he stared around wildly, the pegasusmon called him onto his back, and Junpei sat atop the pegasusmon right beside Takuyas limp body.  
  
"I...I cant believe this...duskmon, you are not me, you dont have to be...you...are following the path before you...cut from it and be yourself..." duskmon looked down at him, "Kouichi...you dont understand...I must destroy Koji..." Kouichi looked up, still not facing duskmon, "But...why...?" Duskmon looked down at him, what looked like compassion entered and left his eyes in an instant, "Arrg..!! Kouichi! Be quiet!" he brought his swords out, and started forcing them at Kouichi, and he sliced him in half, Kouichi was now a chopped blur, but he gained composure very quickly, and stood, he turned to duskmon, "I will not juust stand by duskmon...!"  
  
Junpei was flown high into the air, and pegasusmon stayed above the forest, "We forgot Kouichi!" he looked into the forrest, and through the trees could make out the faint outline of a body. He started to fly down, and a blur shot up, and pegasusmon had to dodge it, Junpei almost fell, but got back on quick, he felt a force pull him upwards, it was the same thing that held Takuya, he watched the blur shoot up again, and this time could make out the face of the minorshadowmon as the pegasusmon raced upwards, and started to lower again, for Kouichi.  
  
Kouichi stood up, he was not nearly as tall as duskmon, but still stood resolute, and he seemed to grow larger, he soon stood face to face with duskmon, "What is this? What are you doing Kouichi?" Duskmon backed away, as Kouichi walked forward, "Duskmon, you will not come in the way of me and my brother! You will be dormant like you say...but not in the way you thought." Duskmon pulled out his swords once more, and shot forward at Kouichi, who shrank, and jumped out of the way, "We are not out there anymore duskmon, this is my mind, my rules..." he kicked duskmon in the chest, and grabbed an arm, he pulled it around, and tossed him away, duskmon didnt know what was going on.  
  
Junpei started as the dark minorshadowmon kept jumping up at them, and pegasusmon still tried going dowm to Kouichi, the time passed rather slowly, and it Junpei was getting tired, as well as pegasusmon. The minorshadowmon seemed to just keep going, "Shooting Star!" the attack shot down at th dark digimon, who was stopped in place, and fell back, "Wait a minute!" Junpei looked at it, "Thats the minorshadowmon that was stabbed by Takuya!" he noticed a bandage fly off, and saw a wound on th minorshadowmons chest, he said to the pegasusmon, "Attack again!" the pegasusmon did so as the minorshadowmon landed on a high tree branch and dodged the attack, pegasusmon followed him, and Junpei scanned the ground for anything unusual.  
  
Kouichi landed on top of duskmon who let out a gasp, "What?!" Kouichi flipped back, and landed a little away, "What is this?!" Kouichi stared at him, "This is your end duskmon!" Duskmon looked angrily at him, "No! It is your end Kouichi!" he shot forward, and let out an attack, which Kouichi dodged, and the attacked burst into the smoke, Kouichi fell to the ground, and let out a yell of pain, as duskmon laughed, "Yes Kouichi! This is your mind!" Kouichi looked up at him, and duskmon got ready for another attack, but then, Kouichi jumped up, and grabbed his swords, they were now hand to hand, going head to head, Kouichi was trying to force duskmon back, and duskmon was trying to do the same to him.  
  
Junpei looked around at the forest, but then, the pegasusmon made a sudden lurch towards the ground, Junpei noticed them fly into the forest, and he looked ahead to see the minorshadowmon jumping from branch to branch, and pegasusmon called out hiis attacks, as he aimed for th minorshadowmon. He watched it, and then, he felt a small force sideways, and he saw darkness, as he blanked out, the othe minorshadowmon had been waiting, it shot into Junpei, and he fell off of pegasusmon and onto the ground.  
  
There is complete darkness, but a bright yellow light, and a minorshadowmon floating towards it, he got close, and wrapped his arms around it, and the light filled the entire darkness, and then, we return to the real world.  
  
Junpei was on the ground, and the minorshadowmon lept up from his back, he was a yellow color, he landed, as smoke shot in his path. The pegasusmon turned around, "No!" he rushed at the minorshadowmon, "Shooting Star!" the attack fired, and hit the ground as the minorshadowmon jumped into the air. The othe r minorshadowmon shot pass them, and another voice called out, "Shooting Star!" the attack hit the minorshadowmon in the back, and it fell forward, as pegasusmon looked up, out of breath, to see another staring down at the minorshadowmon, and it flew down to it as it struggled upward.  
  
Kouichi was thrown back, but, he stopped, and punched duskmon in the jaw, he fell back, and Kouichi then, kicked him as he fell. Duskmon got up, and stared at Kouichi, "You tried...I will give you taht much." Kouichi stared at him in disbelief, he ran at him, and grabbed at a smoke that had appeared were duskmon once stood, Kouichi looked around, and he couldnot see a thing, "Heheh...I will be back soon Kouichi.."  
  
Kouchi got up wearily, he was alone, "What? No, He is gone!" he was in the forest once more, and could see a pegasusmon flying down, he looked at its destination and a minorshadowmon got up, it turned to him, and smiled, it rushed forward as two attacks followed it, Kouichi stood frozen, the minorshadowmon went through him.  
  
There is complete darkness, but a dark purple light, and a minorshadowmon floating towards it, he got close, and wrapped his arms around it, and the light filled the entire darkness, and then, we return to the real world.  
  
Kouichi falls forward as the minorshadowmon passes through him, it rolls over, and the attacks go right over its head. The two pegasusmon go to Kouichi, each with one person on it sback, as the minorshadowmon shoots into the air. The pegasusmon carrying Takuya places Kouichi on its back, as they fly off, into the horizon.  
  
KD: Okay...thats it...  
  
Rika: Two spirits in one fic...nice...  
  
KD: I try...  
  
Junpei: Why you little...Ungh...I will kill you KD!  
  
Takuya and Koji hold him back  
  
Takuya: Stop! Agh! Jun-pei!  
  
Koji: Its a fic!  
  
Rika: Digimon Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	17. ICE FROZEN OVER

KD: Yea, I am gonna change my name to just Dodad...pronounced like scooby, and your father...Doo--Dad  
  
Koji: Why? Whats wrong?  
  
KD: I wrote some other fics, of a different show, and I will rewrite one of them, and post it. Also, you arent going that strong in the fav character catagory...  
  
Koji: Why not?!  
  
KD: Lack of reason...the shows over.*puts up poster* Now I will hold auditions for a new favorite character after the fic...and morehumphlater...i am still KD though.  
  
Koji: YOU DONT OWN ANYTHING OF MINE!! NOT ANYTHING, YOU HEAR ME!!  
  
KD: Yep.*stands back and looks at poster about auditions* now start the fic...  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 17: THE ICE FROZEN OVER! TOMOKI BATTLE FOR TRUST!!  
  
Tomoki got up slowely, he looked around, he was in a snowy landscape, and was very cold. He looked out to the sea, and saw marks on the ice, "That m-must have been whererere I came in from..." He shivered, and looked around some more, and he saw a large figure coming towards him, it was a giant bearlike snowman, and it was coming at high spped, it then jumped, and started to slide at him, laughing the whole way, Tomoki noticed its high speed, and knew he would be crushed if it kept up the pace, "Look out!" Tomoki jumped out of the way as the giant digimon came to a tumbling stop, he got up again, and saw the large digimon hurling towards him ,"Are you okay...hey! what kind of digimon are you?" Tomoki looked up at the digimon, "Im T-tomoki sir...I a-a-a-am a h-h-human..." the digimon laughed, "Im fridgimon!(Hope thats right!) Hop on my back, and I will give a lift to a warmmer place!"  
  
Tomoki had gotten onto the digimons back, and it started sliding along the ice. It would have been extremely fun, but the cold air was hitting him like tiny needles, and every time he breathed, it was like his heart had stopped. He was glad when he saw a small light up ahead, and an igloo. Fridgimon stopped slowely, and a female snowball came out, it was just like fridgimon, but had long eyelashes, and blonde hair on it large head, "Hello! Why are you back so soon?" she laughed, and the male fridgimon laughed as well, "Sorry Petunia, but I got held up," he pat Tomoki on the head, as he shivered even more from that, she looked down at him, "Oh! Poor thing probably isnt used to these temperatures, now is he?" she led him over to a fire, "Now sit down while I make you some warm tea." the male fridgimon kissed his wife on the cheek, and ran off again, and two small digimon with the same features as the two fridgimon came running at him, "Hello! Who are you?"  
  
Tomoki looked at the digimon, and one spoke, "I am Alexander! And this is Charles, my brother!" he laughed heartily, "Do you wanna play?" the female came out, "Now Alex! He is freezing cold, hes a warm blood, you know! Dont they teach you this in school?" the little one said "Sorry." and ran off with his brother, and the lady wiped him down with a warm towel, muttering, "I swear, two weeks off, and their brain is already turned to mush..." she stood up, and took out a cup of steaming tea, she gave it to Tomoki, "Now drink up! Before it freezes, hon." she walked off, and Tomoki scooted closer to the fire, he didnt know what was going on, or in fact, why these digimon had names.  
  
The older male fridgimon(James) got back, and they all sat at the dinner table, and Tomoki sat near the fire place used to cook food so he could keep warm. He looked at the fridgimon talking, and decided to ask, "Why do you all have names?" they looked at him, and James decided to answer, "Well, Tomoki, out here in the country there are very few types of digimon, and in the snowy area, there are alot of fridgimon. Its like you walking around calling everyone 'homon'-" petunia cut him off, "Its human honey." he looked at her, "Right, human, and that was everyones name. We would be sitting here right now, and everytime you said fridgimon all of us would be looking at you." Tomoki smiled, "Right, sorry." he looked over at the pot that was over the fire, holding their soup, "Well, do any of you know where seraphimons castle is?" the four digimon looked at him, and Alexander spoke, "It is in the northwest region of the Pen-" his mother held her hand over his mouth, "Why do you want to know?" Tomoki smiled, "I am the Legendary Warrior of Ice.." james squinted at him, "Prove it." Tomoki faltered his look, "I cant...My spirit was stolen by a digimon named shadowmon, me and my friends had fought him, but we all lost, and all of our spirits were taken..." Fridgimon looked at him still, "Well...Alex, Charles...can you leave?"  
  
Tomoki did not know why the fridgimon had gotten so serious all of a sudden, and the fridgimon spoke, "Well, there is a rumor going around that some creatures are saying that they are the Legendary Warriors of the myth, and that...the work for Supreme..." Tomoki looked at him, "The Supreme? Oh! You mean shadowmon." the fridgimon looked at eachother, "We need proof that your a Legendary Warrior..." Tomoki did not know what to do, and then, there was a call from outside, "Tomoki! Come out now! We are here to take your spirit!"  
  
Tomoki and the fridgimon ran outside, and saw a minorshadowmon, "You have my spirits already!" the minorshadowmon laughed, "Yea right! We need you soul spirit! It is ours!" Tomoki didnt know what was happening, and the minorshadowmon spooke again, "We are darkmon! We are in the hunt for the posers of the Legendary Warriors, who took the original spirits!" Tomoki looked at the fridgimon, and the minorshadowmon continued, "Help us to capture him, and there will be a prize, help him to escape, and the penalty is death!" Tomoki was shocked, and he tried to convince the fridgimon that he was not evil, "They aare minorshadowmon! They are the evil ones! They work for shadowmon!" the fridgimon did not know what to think, and Tomoki did the only thing that came to his mind, he ran.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, and he leg then went cold, and he fell into the snow, "You traitor!" it was fridgimon, he lifted Tomoki into the air, and threw him in the direction of the minorshadowmon, he landed, face first at the minorshadowmons feet, he got up, and tackled the minorshadowmon, "You tell them the truth!" the minorshadowmon laughed quietly, then, "Ahh! Help! He is trying to summon the stolen spirit upon me!" the female fridgimon threw a huge snowball at Tomoki, and he toppled over the minorshadowmon, who got up, and grabbed him by the shirt, "You are coming with me."  
  
The fridgimon walked up to him, and the minorshadowmon smiled, "Your help is greatly appreciated..." he turned to Tomoki, who spit in his face, "Arrgh!!" Tomoki kicked him in the stomach, and he fell over, then, Tomoki turned to the two huge digimon, "You have to believe me! He is the evil one!" the minorshadowmon had gotten up, and grabbed Tomoki from behind, and he whispered into his ear, "I cant get your spirit in front of them now, can I?" Tomoki turned to him, "What spirit are you talking about?" the fridgimon looked at him, "You have my spirit! Shadowmon gave it to you!" Tomoki struggled away, and then, an attack shot at the minorshadowmon from the sky, they all looked up, "Pegasusmon!" Tomoki ran up to him, "Help!" the fridgimon stood in place, "B-but pegasusmon is a servant of seraphimon..." the two pegasusmon nodded, and a third flew off in another direction, Tomoki ran up to then, but an arm grabbed at him from under the snow, he looked down, and it rose up, lifting domoki upside down, and it jumped into the air, when it landed away from the others, Tomoki looked up at his assailant.  
  
It was an ogremon, like in the village, but it was completely white, ""Ha! Shadowmon will be pleased..." Tomoki tried to get free, but the digimon was holding him too far out, "I am iceogremon, and you are my ticket to easy street!" the minoroshadowmon came running to his side, and called out, "Help!" "Shooting Stars!" Subzero Ice Punch!" the two attacks shot at the dark digimon and he flew into the air, iceogremon dropped Tomoki and ran at the four digimon, "Frozen Ogre Fist!" the attack shot at the digimon in a white blur, and it was like a sideways cyclone, blowind snow and ice at them. The pegasusmon flew into the air, bt the fridgimon were hit by the attack. Iceogremon took on the four digimon one by one, and the minorshadowmon took Tomoki by surprise, by kicking him hard in the back.  
  
The pegasusmon flew down at iceogremon, "Shooting Star!" and iceogremon jumped over the attack, "Subzero Ice punch!" he side stepped, "Subzero Ice Punch!" this time, the attack got him, and he flew back, half covered in ice. The two pegasusmon rammed him from above, and the fridgimon started pounding at him. Then, one of the pegasusmon looked up, "No!" he saw Tomoki was being used as a punching bag by the minorshadowmon, and flew over to them as fast as he can.  
  
"This-is-for-the-spit!" the minorshadowmon punched Tomoki back, and he fell over. "That stuff freezes over you know!" he jumped up, and was about to land on Tomoki when a pegasusmon rammed him out of the sky, and he was thrown back. Tomoki got up, and ran at the dark digimon, "Your turn!" he lept on top of him, and started punching his face, he got up, and kicked him in the side. The minorshadowmon then rolled over to avoid any further beating, and got up slowly. He ran at Tomoki, and Tomoki charged as well, but when they met, the minorshadowmon had turned into a smoke, and went into Tomoki.  
  
There is complete darkness, but a bright blue light, and a minorshadowmon floating towards it, he got close, and wrapped his arms around it, and the light filled the entire darkness, and then, we return to the real world.  
  
The minorshadowmon flew out of Tomoki, who fell forward, the minorshadowmon looked at him self, and then, he flew up into the air, and the pegasusmn ran towars Tomoki lifting him to his back, he looked at the others, they had been fighting iceogremon, but he was now retreating back under the snow, the pegasusmon thanked the fridgimon for their help, and said they would tell seraphimon of it personally, the pegasusmon then flew into the air, and parted in separate directions.  
  
KD: So...what makes you think you are 'fav character material'?  
  
Izumi: Well, I am Charasmatic, which has 'char' in it, like 'char'acter...and...  
  
KD: Well...  
  
Koji: *Bursts through door* How could you KD...KAY-D! You are MINE!*he grabs KD by the collar*  
  
Izumi: Resolving differences is very important in character development-oh- there is that million dollar word again!  
  
Koji: *to Izumi*Leave.  
  
Izumi: Leaving.  
  
Rika: Uh...yea...bad times, so see you next time on DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!!  
  
KD: help.......  
  
*Can you please give me more reviews, but not the 'good job please continue' stuff, I will continue anyways! Now please, Real Decent Reviews! This is not to be rude or anything, I still apreciate that you like the fic..!*  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	18. FIND THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED

KD: Now we just went over the what happened to the others, and now we are back to the normal time slot.  
  
Izumi: What normal time slot ID?  
  
Junpei: Yea JD, what time slot?  
  
KD: ...The....normal one, where Izumi was talking with seraphimon.  
  
Takuya: Whats up, buuudies? Yo, TD!"  
  
KD: Arrg! I dont own anything unless its in this order! SO START THE FIC!!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 18: BACK HOME! FIND THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED!!  
  
Izumi watched as the others awoke, and told them what was going on. Weregarurumon said he would like to go the the Real World, but he could not, since he is a digimon. They went to eat dinner, and started to talk about the events, "Well, I was with Junpei, but my 'soul spirit' or whatever was taken, and I zonked out." Takuya talked to the others, "I think I remember seeing Kouichi..." They turned to Kouichi who had been very quiet latly, ""I was there..." Junpei didnt say anything, but he became nearly as silent as Kouichi after that. Seraphimon entered the dinning room, and talked to them, "Your portal is ready, you can use you D-Tectors to contact us, now you must go, you must also use your D-Tectors to find the other two children, now, go!"  
  
They made their wa to a large room, and at the end was a small door. "This way." seraphimon led them to the door, and weregarurumon followed them, "We will see you soon. Remember, time passes eequally between the two worlds, so you do not have much time, now go!" they opened the door, and a bright light engulfed them, a shining digimon had appeared, he turned, and waved his hand for them to follow, the kids looked around, the room was gone, it was bright, and their shadows shone darkly against the whit surface of the ground, "Where are we?" Koji looked around, as his voice echoed, the digimon turned to them, and it dissapeared, their shadows rose from the ground, and grabbed each of them from behind, they all screamed as they were covered in darkness.  
  
Takuya heard noises, laughter, and talking all around him, he got up, and looked around at the others, they were all getting up as well. Koji looked at him, "We are near home...the school is over that way...Hey! This is the same spot we gathered at when we talked about going to the digital world!" they all looked around, and Takuya looked at their surroundings, "Takuya, listen..." Takuya took out his D-Tector, and seraphimons voice was coming from it, "Takuya, you have an hour before the children can be properly located...do what you must, then, we shall call you when ready." Takuya smiled and looked up at the others, "You guys wanna have some fun?" they all looked at him, "Lets go!"  
  
First tey went to Takuyas house, they decided to call their parents and tell them that they were okay. "Hey, you guys can stay at my house for awhile, I have videogames, a DVD player, food...all sorts of stuff...but if your parents are real worried, you can leave." They went in, an Takuyas mom looked over to them, Takuya put on a claming voice, "Look mom, I know you must be worried, but I am okay-" his mom laughed, "Why would I be worried that you brought some friends over? she walked up to him, and gave him a hug, "How was school honey?" Takuya looked surprised, as well as the others, "Uh-fine mom...how longs it been?" she laughed again, "School let out about two hours ago Takuya. Did you forget your watch again?" she walked into the hall, "I have some snacks in the fridge! There are enough for everyone if you want some guys!" Takuya waked over to the fridge, and pulled out small fish stciks, he put them in the micro wave, and sat on the counter, "That was wierd...you guys still wanna call your folks?" Koji spoke up, "We should call and say we are staying at your house...in case the whole search takes over night...Izumi, call a friend say your telling you parents youre going to their house."  
  
They all called their parents, and then, they ate the fish sticks, Takuya turned on his videogames, and he and Junpei were playing a fighting game, Takuya started to laugh, "Hah! Thats three Junpei, I win! Who is next?" Tomoki jumped up, and they started up a racing game, the rest of the kids were chanting, "Tomoki! Tomoki!" and then, Shinya came into the room, "Takuya! I am trying to sleep!" Tomoki looked up, "Hey Shinya! Whats up!" Shinya smiled, "Hey Tomoki...Watch out!" Tomoki looked at the television screen, and swerved out of the way of a huge rock, Shinya decded to stay up, and sat next to Tomoki, when Takuya won, Shinya took the controller, and Takuya screamed, "Battle Techor!!" Koji asked him, "Whats that, Takuya?" Takuya looked at him, "Only the best game ever!" he popped in the cartridge, and little robots popped up on the screen, one had Takuyas name next to it, and one had Shinya.  
  
They started up the game, and started firing missles, and flying around the split screen. Takuya was winning, "One more hit, Shinya, and I am," he buffed out his chest, and lowered his voice, "King of the World!" he was flying up to shinya, who then, got a power up that was laying on the ground, "Ha! Booster Missles! My damage to you doubles!" he laughed, and his robot shot multiple missles at Takuya, "Hahaha!" Takuya cried, "Noo! Why!?" he leaned over, and the others laughed, Izumi smiled, "Good job Shinya, maybe his ego will go down now!" Shinya laughed, "I know, I know...I am good..." he laughed.  
  
Takuya sat and pouted his lips, "Little brothers can get so cocky!" Kouichi laughed, "Yeah, they sure can!" he laughed as Koji tackled him to the ground, the others cheered as the twins duked it out, and then Takuya told them to quiet down, he took out his D-Tector, and looked into it, "We have found a Chosen Child! He is in the West corner of the city, I will give you a map!" a globe appeaered on over the D-Tector, and a giant red dot shown brightly, "Oh! Cool! I want one, where did you get it?!" Shinya was trying to grab at the D-Tector, "Get away Shinya!" Shinya smirked, "Mom! Takuya wont share!" Takuyas eyes widened, and his mom called from the kitchen, "Share Takuya or your grounded!" "Ooookay!" he pushed Shinya over, and ran out the door, "Later twerp!" they all ran after him, "See you later, Shinya!" Tomoki called out, and Shinya crossed his arms, "Takuya is such a jerk."  
  
Tomoki looked at the globe that had appeared over Takuyas D-Tector, "Hey...thats my aparmont complex!" he pointed straight ahead, "Lets go!" Takuya put his D-Tector away, and they ran towards the huge building, Tomoki ran up the stairs, and the stopped in a hallway, "Where is it Takuya?" Takuya took out his D-Tector, "I-its gone!" he zoomed out, "It is at the mall!" Tomoki looked at him, "But I thought it was here Takuya!" Takuya looked at him, "The mall is just down the street...Hey seraphimon, can you hear me?" Seraphimons voice came from the D-Tector, " Yes---Tak--ya---- Use----D-Tec---to--scan others--nd see if --- they ----------Chose ----dren..."Takuya looked at his D-Tector, "Your breaking up! This isnt good" the D-Tector went blank, "What did he say, I couldnt get it." Kouichi started to talk, "Something about scanning others...to see if they are the ones..." Takuya wondered, "So, we ned to go there, and spit up...if we find something, call eachother on the D-Tector, the soner we get back, the better." they ran over to the mall, and split up, and started to scan kids as they walked by, and they were running aroudn, at least an hour had passed, and still, no luck.  
  
They were all sitting down in the cafeteria, and then, Tomoki was grabbed at from behind, "He lil brat, guess who!" Tomoki struggled, and started to try and turn out of his big brothers arms, "Utaka! Stop it!" the others laughed, and Tomoki was let go, Utaka sat down with them, "Hey, guys, what are you doing with the kid here?" Utaka looked at the others, and smiled, "Tomoki looked at him, offended, "I am not a little kid, Utaka!" Utaka laughed, "You sure act like one! Takuya, did you do the project in math...?" Takuya looked at Utaka, and slapped himself in the head, "Sorry! I forgot! Did you do your part?" Utaka laughed again, "Yeah, and I did yours as well, you owe me big time Takuya!" Koji looked at him, "You had a project...?" Utaka looked over to him, slightly confused, "Yea...you are in the bak of the class...dont you remember?" Takuya looked at him, "No way! Koji is in or class!" Utaka looked at him, "He just came in yesterday...I think..." Takuya slapped himself on the head again, "I never knew!"  
  
Utaka got up, and started to leave, Takuya lookeda t the others, "Man, so I guess no time passed since we left to the Digital World!" He looked at his D-ector whiich started beeping, "Ah! They are here!" the others looked around, "Where? I dont see anything!" Izumi looked frantically around with here D-Tector out, "Aw man...! We missed them!"  
  
Takuya was looking down at his D-Tector as they walked down the streeet, and Kouichi then let out a slight moan, "Ahhuuh..." he fell to the ground, and gripped at his hair, "Help....me....you?" Koji looked at him, "Help me you?" he went down to his brothers side, "Are you alright?" Kouichis head shot up, "I am fine Koji...just fine." when Kouichi got up, they all seemed a bit nervous, but continueed anyway, "I have sometthing down at the soccer field...Oh no!" the others looked at him, "I had practice today!" they all laughed , and they ran down to the fields, they looked frantically around, "Mom!" Takuya ran over to her, "Hey, sorry, but I cant play today." His mom looked at him, "Why not Takuya? Are you sick?" Shinya ran up to them, "No, I am not sick mom," Takuya continued, "Just..." Koji walked up to her, "We have a project we have to do, we will be working on it." Takuya smiled, "Yeah...thats it!" His mom looked at them suspiciously, "And them?" she pointed at the others, "What about them?" Kouichi spoke up, "We all are in the same class...we are working on the projects together..." his mom seemed unsure but said okay anyways, and she took Shinya to another field where he practiced at. Takuya lookeda at his D-Tector, "They are still here...but I cant risk my mom seeing us, she doesnt trust me already!" Koji rolled his eyes, "Wonder why."  
  
They walked to Tomokis house, and Takuya was looking at his D-Tector again, "I cant believe it!" he stuffed it in his pocket, "No sign of anybody!" they went inside, and it was getting late, Tomoki sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands, and the others sat down as well. Takuya sat against the wall, banging his head, "Maybe they will just walk up to us...or something-what?" he pulled out his D-Tector, "They are here!" he looked at the door, and got up, when he got to it, the knob started to turn, and it opened, and they all stared, "Utaka?!"  
  
KD: Well, I wont make the other fic...  
  
Rika: Why not?  
  
KD: I dont like it...  
  
Rika: Its alright.  
  
KD: Why are you here any ways? Who hired you?  
  
Rika: Why you, of coarse! Digimon Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	19. THE WAR HAS STARTED

KD: So....Utaka is in.  
  
Tomoki: No...  
  
KD: Too bad. I dont own...start the fic!  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 19: BACK AGIAN! THE WAR HAS STARTED!!  
  
Takuya ran up to Utaka, "You are it buddy! I cant believe it!" Utaka laughed, "You freak me out sometimes Takuya." Tomoki, "Wow! Utaka! You are the othe digidestined!" Utaka stared at him, "Come off it lil bro, what are you talkin bout!" They tried to explained the scenario to Utaka, and he thought it all was a joke, "Where is the hidden camera guys, and where did you get those doo hickeys?" he started searching around the room, "Its no joke Utaka!" Koji stood up, and closed his eyes, he looked irritated, "This is for real, we digivolve, there is a Digital World, and you are a digidestined...It seems like a joke, I know, but its true, and we need your help...!" Utaka stared at him, he let out a low chuckle, "Okay...but, I still think your pullin my leg, guys..." he took Kojis D-tector for further inspection, and it lit up, "Utaka---help-us------we-need-you---"  
  
Utaka dropped the D-Tector, and Koji made a dive, "Was it just me or did that thing talk?" he ran to his room, and they followed, he opened a drawer, and pulled out something, "I dont believe it...it was real!" he looked at the others, and showed a cell phone, "I thought it was just a chain letter, and clicked no...it kept popping up..." the cell phone had two buttons, 'yes', and 'no', on the screen, he clicked the yes, and his cell phone glowed real bright, and turned off, the screen of his computer turned on, and something was typeing on it, then, a D-Tector popped out at him, "We have to go help...the Digital World..."  
  
The were now walking down the street, and Utaka was looking at his brown and black D-Tector, he smiled, "I got the message a while ago...didnt know what to do, figured I had better stuff to finish u with, I clicked no...it pooped up a few times after, and then stopped." the others were looking at him, "But lately, it has been on my phone for awhile." they came to a cross walk, and waited, Takuya looked over, an saw Shinya walking down the street, "Hey! Shinya!" He called at his brother, and Shinya ran over, "Hey Takuya! Mom wants you home right away! Its getting late, and you have to do your chores." Takuya groaned, Look, shinya, its a holiday tommorow, and I think you should go home and tell mom that-" his D-Tector was beeping, and he took it out, Shinya laughed, "Hey Takuya! I got one too! I came out of my computer!"  
  
He showed Takuya his D-Tector, it was silver and grey, "My god!" Takuya smacked himself in the head, and seraphimons voice came from his D-Tector, "Stan----gether---------port you--to-Digital World!" the all took out thier D-Tectors, and a light came out of each of the screens, and the light engulfed them all, they went unconcious, and felt a spinning sensation, one that could make you puke, as they fell down to the ground.  
  
They all started to get up, and they were really groggy, Takuya stammered, "Are you guys all right?" Junpei looked up, "Feel like I was just hit by a trailmon." the others let out weak laughes, and then, a sudden explosion was over heard, the came to a full awakenint then, they looked around, they were in a destroyed building, "It looks like a bomb went off in here!" Koji got up, and one leg some what gave way, "Where are we?!" it was very dark, and there was rubble everywhere, broken banisters, and support beams, piled under shingles of a rooftop, they ran towards a door as another lound bang startled them all, "What is this place?" Utaka screamed over the tremendous sounds that were now erupting around them, "Kouichi got to the door, and grabbed the handle, which was a bad decision, his hand burned, and he fell back, blowing on it, Utaka stood back a little ways, and rammed into the dorr a top speed, and it shattered from the sudden force, it flew open, and Koji walked up to it, he grabbed the corner of the door and ripped it off, "Its pretty weak...something happened..."  
  
They looked at the room they just entered, "Its...seraphimons palace!" Takuya awed at the destruction that had been brought upon it, and then, he looked up, several angemon, and digivovled forms of angemon were flying around, fighting some digimon, "Shinya ran into the room, "What is this place guys? Is this the Digital World?" they looked at him, "How would you know about that?" Takuya asked him, "My compute said, it told me about it...it told me everything, but I thought it was a joke...guess not." Takuya looked up, and a digimon flew down at them, and hit the ground hard, it was seraphimon, he was then shot at by a dark digimon, which seemed to claw at him as if eager to get through him, and then, the digimon jumped up, and landed in front of them.  
  
The digimon had a lions head, with a flowing golden mane, it had a thin slender body with shining black armor on it that seemed to be stained with blood, its arms were slender as well, covered in the black, blood stained armor, and it had shiny shoulder pads with spikes poking out of it, and it wands ended with clawed fingers, its legs were no less sinister, with the bloody armor covering all of the leg, and a dark kneecap, and ending in clean black boots, and it had the handle of a sword protruding from behind his back, and the tip of the blade shown from behind him as well.  
  
The kids all backed up, and watched the digimon come closer, it looked at Kouichi, and threw him to the ground, "Ahh, Kouichi...thank you for your support...!" Kouichi didnt know what to do, he looked up at the dark digimon, who was pulling the sword from its case, and then, held the tip of the blade to Kouichis neck, Kouichi froze in fear. The digimon studied him more closely, "I am The Dark Spirit...slaymon...I have come to end this reign of the three celestial digimon..." they all looked up, and could make out the figures of cherubimon, and ophanimon in the dark sky, and slaymon let out a dark laugh.  
  
Kouichi watched as slaymon lifted his head to see the fight above, and took the time to get out from under his sword, he ran to the others, and the all started running, slaymon jumped into the air, and threw his sword down, and it landed in front of them, and they all stopped running, staring at it, there was nowhere to go, slaymon landed in front of them, and they started to run back, but then, they heard an indistinct voice, and the wall in front of them shattered, and merborymon ran out to meet them, "Hello, again." he faced them off, "Nice day, isnt it kids." They did not know what to do, merborymon lunged at them, and then, he was tackled from the side, as a worn out weregarurumon came from the hole he had created.  
  
They started to fight, and called out attacks, "Wolf Claw!" the attack flew at merboymon who broke it with his, "Reinforced Punch!" but, when the attack cleared, weregarurumon appeared, fists glowing red, and he started to claw at him, as slaymon had done to seraphimon. Slaymon ran up towards them, picking his sword from the ground on his way, but was hit from above, "Attack of the Seven Stars!" and he hit the ground, but quickly rolled over, and jumped at seraphimon, and they started to fight. The kids watched in amazment as the digimon duked it out, but then, they ran into the hall way, closing the door behind them, but the handle had burned off completly, and the corner was missing where Koji had ripped it.  
  
"Why did I sign up for this?" Utaka sat against the wall, "I was very content on spending the rest of my life alive!" the others also sat down, "We need a plan!" Koji said, "Does anyone have an idea?" Utaka looked at him, bewildered, "Digivolve, idiot! We need all the help we can get! Turn into your digimon form!" Koji looked at him, "I would, but the minorshadowmon stole our spirits!" Utaka laughed, "Then I will have to!" he took out his D-Tector and stood up, "How do you work this thing?" the others looked up at him, and Shinya stood up too, "I will digivolve. I didnt get my spirit stolen yet..!" Takuya looked at them, "You cant guys..." they looked at him, "You need your hybrid and beast spirit...and all you two have are soul spirits...and we arent even sure what those are yet..."  
  
Utaka let out a small laugh, "Why are we here then, Takuya?" he sat down, and banged the back of his head against the wall, "why are we here if we cant do a thing to help?!" they all went silent, and listened to the fight going on out side, then, another digimon landed beside them, and they all backed up against the door, which gave way, and opened up, "Heh heh...'ello kids...nice ta meecha..." it was a big digimon, and it seemed to want trouble, "I and the Lightning Spirit, Drumon, and I will make sure you do nothing to stop us..." they looked up at him, they were scared out of their wits.  
  
Drumon was a buffed up digimon, he had a leather mask on, that went down to the bottom of his neck, and he had gold armor on that stopped at his shoulders, and the bottom of his chest, and had leather that covered his abdomen, his arms were a greyish color, and bare except for leather gloves that extended halfway up his forarm, and ended midway up his fingers. he had a huge gold belt, and leather pants, with gold plated boots, and in one hand, he held a huge mallet.  
  
He laughed again, "Heheh...dont tell me yall'r scared...are ya?" he held the mallet up, and gave it a swift thrust to the side, and crumbled the wall next to him, and the kids were now trapped. Cherubimon came down from the sky, and grabbed at drumons shoulders, and then, lifted him over his head, and threw him back, "Are you children alright?" they nodded, and except for Shinya and Utaka, seemed a bit paranoid. Cherubimon gathered them all up, and flew into the air, there was an all out war going on, pegasusmon, nefertimon,angemon, angewomon...all the digimon were helping out that came from the palace, but some unknown digimon, as well as sparrowmon, and dark copies of digimon were flying at them, keeping them occupied, and then they looked down, to see that just beyond the castle walls, there was a fight going on, many land digimon from boths sides came from throughout the digital world and were fighting as well.  
  
This was the last they saw, because Cherubimon flew at top speed, and they only saw blurs below them, and soon, they saw total darkness, they were unconcious once more. They awoke to find them selves in a huge cave, with no apparent entrance, they al sat up, and viewed their surroundings, "I was told to bring you all here when I had the chance...as you see, the fighting has begun, and they now have the Soul Spirits." Kouichi looked up at him, "You mean the Soul Spirit of slaymon..." "and drumon..." Junpei ended, "Sherubimon looked at them, "Those are the uncleansed forms...but yes, those are the Soul Spirits..." they all looked at him, and he flew up, I will be back shortly, I need to help in the fight...we shall send someone to inform you on what is happening, most likely a smal digimon. And do not worry, shadowmon does not know of this place."  
  
KD: Ahh! What is going on?! Uncleansed Soul Spirits?! Utaka and Shinya, Digidestnined?!  
  
Rika: You can only see the encounter that takes place in the next chapter of The Return!  
  
KD: Digimon Digital Monsters!!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you.  
  
*Please give me reviews...I need to know what the reader thinks...or if there are any readers at all!* 


	20. SECRET OF THE SOUL SPIRITS

KD: Uh....whats a 'pico'? Isnt it part of the metric system...?  
  
Koji: If you want to answer...dont waste a review, send an email.  
  
KD: 20TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE FIC!! BY CHAPTERS!!  
  
Takuya: WOOHOO!!!! Yea!! No Doubt!! Rock On! Oh Buuuddy!  
  
KD: I dont own...start the fic...  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 20: THE CAVE OF WONDERS! SECRET OF THE SOUL SPIRITS!!  
  
Koji walked around the small cave, looking and moving the rocks around, "What are we supposed to do in here?" Kouichi looked up at him, "What are we supposed to do out there?" the shared a glance, and Koji turned and punched the wall, "Man! If we only had our spirits we could take them down!" Utaka stood, "You dont have your spirits! And stop getting so worked up about it, if there is nothing you can do, dont get mad about it! It is just another obstacle you gotta get over!" Koji walked up to him, "What are you talking about?" Takuya got between them, "Whoa, buddy! Lets fight the bad guys, not eachother!" Shinya looked up to Takuya, "Why are we here big brother? Why did you bring me here?" Takuya looked at him, "Sorry, but I had to...you are a digidestined now, and I cant change that."  
  
They waited and waited, and nothing happened, then, a bright light came from above, and the covered their eyes, a dark shadow loomed over them, and they looked at it with squinted eyes as it landed in front of them, and the light receeded. They stared at it, "Angewomon!" they walked up to her, and sat down, "Hello children, you have found the other digidestined I see, that is good..." they sat down on the rocks around them, she had bruises and cuts all over, she had been in the fight, and must have barely escaped, she hovered over them, and began to speak, "You must be curious as to where you are...this is the Cave of Wonders, and it is an old cave where the first digimon appeared after the destruction of the Old Island, this is the place of the Second Beginning..." the kids stared at her, and Izumi spoke, "Scallopmon said that the Old Island, the one were the gobumon lived, was the home of the Ancients!" angewomon smiled, "That was the time of Beginnings, this is the second age, thounsands of years later..."  
  
Koji looked at her awkwardly, "And why, do you think, that shadowmon would not know of this place?" angewomon smiled again, and flinched of the pain, "Shadowmon along with all other digimon outside the royal ranks are not told of it, they know of it, but have no idea it truly exists..." the sat quiet for awhile, "How were the digimon created?" Utaka asked suddenly, angewomon looked over to him, "They arose from an old basin of digital make up, the fractal code, in primitive form. They were not as civilized, and were extremely violent, they lasted about five thousand or so years, but were wiped out by the current form of digimon, who then started their own war of Beast and Hybrid...and that is where lucemon came in..."  
  
Shinya looked at her slightly eager, "So there was a war?" "Yes." "A big war?" "Yes. A huge war. The civilized digimon could not take the nomadic expansion of the old digimon, and refused to take them wandering into their villages, and destroying many innocent digimon, and cities, they banded together, and started a war against the old digimon which lasted up to three hundred years, but nearer to one hundred and fifty years is when the True War Era ended, and the Pillaging Era was the final maybe two hundred years after the fifty year Era of Peace." they stared at her, it was more fun that History class, Kouichi asked her, "And the Legendary Warriors defeated lucemon by fusing together..." she looked at him, "At first, yes." Koji looked at her, "At first? What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed, and continued, "The Legendary Warriors defeated lucemon as a combined form, but lucemon banded together with the god digimon Corrumon, a young Digital God, who was not in his perfect form, and nearly defeated all Legendary warriors." They looked at her shocked, and Tomoki asked her, "What happened? How did they win?" she smiled again, as if reminiscing of a great experience, "They gathered their Soul Spirits, and defeated both lucemon, and Corrumon."  
  
The kids, with minor exception of Utaka and Shinya looked very surprised, Takuya nearly fell off his rock, and jumped up, "Soul Spirits? They were around then!?" She nodded her head, "Yes, around the globe, the Spirits had gathered, "Light, Wind, Water, Ice, Fire, Thunder, Steel, Wood, Darkness, and Earth. They fought lucemon and corrumon for nearly a decade, and then, as the Soul Spirits got stronger with each fight, corrumon was turned upon by lucemon. Lucemon said that corrumon was the cause of their loss, and as they went to battle, retreated, leaving corrumon to deal with the Legendary Warriors alone, and he was destroyed.  
  
"But, being a Digital God meant that his Fractal Code reformed in the Realm of Immortality, an mystic place above the Digital World, and then, corrumon was captured by the higher Digital Gods, and forced to imprisonment upon the Great Obelisk, the tower in the center of the Realm. He is said to have achieved his perfect form upon the tower, yet still is unable to escape. And lucemon without a partner, was then destroyed." They stared at her, and Tomoki called out, "But what about th Soul Spirits?" She nodded again, and continued.  
  
"The Soul Spirits...yes. They were formed at the Destruction, when the ancients dissapeared, and each one gave off a spirit to be held of each type. They grew over time, and could not be taken from where they sat by any but the ones chosen for it, and only with the Ten Stones of the Elements, which are possesed in the last ten Old, or Nomad Digimon. To get the stones, you must destroy the ten digimon and gather them among the Fractal Code, and then, the soul spirit can only be activated then." Koji asked her, "How did we get them then, and how did the minorshadowmon take them from us?"  
  
She landed upon a pile of rocks, and relaxed, "You got the Soul Spirits because you are true Legendary Warriors, and if one of the Warriors controlled by cherubimon when he was evil try to use they Soul Spirits, they might die of the strian. But that is only because they were digimon that cherubimon had given the spirits to. With the exception f you Kouichi." he blushed, "But how the minorshadowmon had taken, and transformed them, is because they hold many mysterious powers." the kids all looked at her intently, "They were made after one of the Old Digimon, damiamon. Who took the Spirit of the digimon. And Spirits did not necessarily only come from Legendary Warriors, all digimon have spirits, they just arent as strong as the ones of Legendary Warriors. Only cohice digimon had those kinds of spirits."  
  
Kouichi studied her for a moment and soke again, "So, if we had the spirit of whamon we could digivolve into him?" she laughed, "Oh no. Thats what I mean by not as strong, only particular digimon have particular Spirits." they all sat down, and Takuya spoke, "When the Legendary Warriors dissapeared, their Spirits werent activated until us then, right?" she smiled, "Yes." Kouichi spoke again, "But you said only 'choice' digimon had those kinds of Spirits...could I change into damiamon?" she laughed slightly, "That is a good question, but no. Damiamon has a Spirit that can force digimon to take similar form, and powers of him, but only the Legendary Warriors have complete Spirits that would allow one to digivolve into them."  
  
She flew into the air again, "Follow me." she wnet up to a small decline in the ground, with a small hole at the bottom, "This is the basin...I want you all to go into it, and crawl your way to the end, there you will find an armadillomon, a tiny digimon, he is a friend, and will lead you to someplace safe, but we had to wait for the fighting to receed. They all went down the hole, and saw that it was a long passage, and that it stopped at the end, angewomon had left through a light portal she created and now, they had no idea what to do, Takuya rammed to wall with his elbow, "Hyaahhhh-oof!" he fell to the ground, "Oooww..." Koji laughed, "Way to go, genius." he bent down, "Its so hard to see in here, with no light..." Kouichi walked over to a wall, and picked a small branch off of it, "I got a lighter!" Utaka walked to him and lit the torch, and Kouichi walked to Koji, bending to give him the light, and he took it. Koji rubbed his hand along the wall, and the wall seemed to give way at one point, "Kouichi, kick here." Kouichi who was standing next to him kicked hard at the wall, and it broke down, there was a small hole, Koji got down on his hands and knees and crawled throught the small hole, and was followed by the others.  
  
The had crawled a somewhat long distance, when the ground started to go into an incline, and then, an small digimon jumped out from the ground, "Heya kids! Im armadillomon!" Koji jumped back, and dropped the torch, and he had fell backward, hitting his head on the low roof, and hitting Kouichi behind him...and there was a domino effect wit heveryone else. Armadillomon grabbed the torch with his mouth, and handed it to Koji, "Here you go, now follow me." they crawled forward, and when they turned, there were at least twenty different paths to take, "Over here." armadillomon went down one of the paths, and they all followed, as they went along, many forks cut inot thier way, and they had to choose left or right, which armadillomon did with ease.  
  
Soon enough, they ended at a small opening that allowed them to stand up, and there were torches along the wall, so Koji threw down his, and stomped it out, since it was coming close to burning his hand. They walked down the path, and armadillomon began to talk, "Well, you are sure lucky I am here, I am the only one that knows the way out of there, and the only digimon out side of the royals to set foot in the Cave. Many digimon die trying to get there when I refuse to help, and I dont even know how they knew about it, cause I sure didnt tell them. Just a hunch I guess." They continued on, and ended in the mouth of a cave in the middle of te woods, "Seraphimon says to keep you all here in case of emergency, and says he will come when things cool down, anyways, welcome to my village." they turned a corner, and a tiny village full of small houses, and tiny burrows came into view.  
  
KD: Well, theres Chap twenty.  
  
Koji: Good. Good.  
  
Kouchi: Yes, good job KD.  
  
Rika: Well, I will bring it out. Ahem, Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	21. SIREMON ATTACKS

KD: So, now that we have had our little history lesson of the digital world...we go to an armadillomon village.  
  
Utaka: Why are we now in the fic?  
  
KD: I need four more people...we need two more...  
  
Shinya: Get some of the others brothers and sisters.  
  
KD: They dont have any that we know of just yet.  
  
Utaka: Ask.  
  
KD: *Sigh* Dont own...start the fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 21: FIND THE FIRST NOMAD! SIREMON ATTACKS!!  
  
In the small village, the kids took naps in a well sized househod that was in reality the castle of the King Armadillomon. They slept is small cots, and when they awoke, a sweet smell wafted through the air, "Mmmm..." Takuya jumped out of his cot, "Smells good!" he jumped over Tomoki and almost over Shinya, but was grabbed at the legs, and he fell face first into the floor as Shinya climbed over him, he chased after his brother as the others filed out behind him.  
  
They walked into a huge room, "Wow, this place is alot bigger than I expected...!" Koji said as he walked throug the door, "Welcome," said the armadillomon king, "Welcome. This is our activities room, tooo big if you ask me, but either way, this is where you shall dine." there was a foot high table at the far end of the room, and they walked over to it and sat down on the floor, "Thanks armadillomon, but, why are you treating us so nicely?" the king armadillomon stared at him in disbelief, "Your stories of conquest throuhg the digital world have gotten to every ear within the major continents of the digital world." they all looked at him, I heard there were only six of you though."  
  
Utaka smiled and looked at him, "Sorry, but me and Shinya here are both new to the biz, we dont know what any of this s really about, and, dont have our spirits yet." the armadillomon let out a laugh, "Well, dont worry, if you truly are a Legendary Warrior, you will get your spirit soon! And you will understand eventually." he got up, and the kids continued eating, " have to check on a few things throughout the castle, excue me."  
  
The kids finished their food, and walked outside, there were many amadillomon walking around, and they didnt know one from the other, they walked around, and heard something calling to them, "Hey! Legendary!" they turned and saw an armadillomon running through the crowd at them, it hopped over another one, and then, dug into the ground, and popped up next to them, and he closed the hole, "Come, I need to talk with you all."   
  
They followed him, and he tooked them into a small hut, where they had to crawl to get in, and even then, some of them had to stay outside and looke through the windows, "Now, I need to talk with you all." they looked at him, "Seraphimon and ophanimon want all of you to find the Nomads." Koji looked through a window, since he was on the outside, and said, "What? You mean the Old Digimon?" armadillomon looked at him, "Yes, we need you to gather your Stones of Element." they looked at him, and he continued, "Lucky you, one is coming this way, it is Siremon(S-eye-re-mon *the 're' is pronounced like 'red'), the Nomadic Digimon of Wind." they looked at him, and Izumi said, "Well, then that would be mine...but how are we supposed to get the Stone?" armadillomon looked at her, "You must defeat it." she sighed, "Wish we could...but we dont have our spirits."  
  
Armadillomon looked at her, "Dont worry about that, youve got a friend to help, weregarurumon." Koji looked at him, "He was just fighting at Seraphimons place..." armadillomon looked up to him, "Yes, and he escaped, the battle still goes on, but that is far away from here, and he has gained the powere of another digivolution, he went through it, I hear, maybe a half hour after you all left, and he then chased many of the enemies of, and heard of siremon, so, he is on his way here." they were silent, and Utaka spoke, "Who is weregarr-garrumon?" Koji looked at him, "Weregar-ru-ru-mon is the wolf digimon that we saw at the battle."  
  
They heard a loud "Yaaaah!" and looke up at the sky, and got up out of the house, armadillomon yelled out, "Its siremon!" they saw it, i looked like a woman, she was very pretty, and had flowing light sky blue hair, and a slender body, she is wearing something like kazemon, but red, and has one long wing sprouting from each forarm, and two larger ones coming frome her back, but she is not wearint boots, her legs were clawed at the end, like a birds, and she let out a small sound, it was high pitched, and carried a sort of melody, and was soothing, and the kids stared at her in a daze.  
  
"Look out kids!" armadillomon screamed they saw all of a sudden siremon was right in front of them and heard armadillomon cry something else into the air, "Air Sickles!" siremon blew a gust of wind at them by flapping its wings with one long swoop, and bright green sickles spun at them from the force, then, they saw a huge digimon run in frond of them, and a flash of green light, then a giant digimon that looked like a golden dinosaur laydown in font of them, and it dedigivolved into armadillomon, they could hear small screams around them, ans the other digimon all went into their burrows, and, then, siremon flew up again.  
  
The siremon struck once more, gathering speed as it flew down at teh ground, and then, out of nowhere a voice yelled, "Ice Wolf Claw!" siremon came up from its dive, and backed inot the air, as a large digimon flew pass.  
  
The digimon faced siremon off, "Here! " he shot missles at the digimon, and they made a direct hit, and siremon fell to the ground, the kids turned and ran behind one of the huts, and they heard a voice that greeted them, "Hello again." they turned, and saw bokomon and neemon standing next to them, "We are so glad to ssee you all again, but who are these two new ones? Are they Chosen Children as well?" Izumi picked bokomon up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh! It is so great to see you again!" she placed him down, and gave neemon a hug as well, "This is Utaka and Shinya, they are Legendary Warriors from the real world like us, and they just got in the Digital World but they havent gotten their spirits yet." Koji looked at them, "How did you get here?" neemon looked at him, "We were born in the Dgital World, silly." bokomon snapped his pants, and told them, "That metalgarurumon gave us a ride, he is one good fellow!" neemon looked at him, "whats a fellow?" Koji looked at them, "You sshould go to the castle, its not safe here." bokomon laughed, "And you suppose it is there, just because he got out doesnt mean its all dandy over there." neemon smiled, "I want some candy! Gimme some, gimme some--Ohhhow!" he was snapped.  
  
Metalgarurumon charged at the digimon, "Hyaahh! Ice Wolf Claw!" he lunged at the huge dgimon, and hit it right in the center of its chest, and it fell to the ground, he jumped over, it, and turned, "(Insert attack here)!!" he shot missles at the digimon, and a gigantic explosion occured. Siremon rose from the outburst, and flapped its wings, creating a small cyclone that receeded, and got rid of all of the debris. The digimon flew up high, and started to sing, "Hmmm, luuuul, laaaaa..." it went on, and metalgarrurmon listened intently, and his eyes widened, "Move!" he ran at the children, and skidded in front of them, "Further away!" they looked at him, they had been listening to the song, "Get out of here! into that forest!" he nodded over their shoulders, and they broke out in a run, and heard metalgarurumon take off into the sky.  
  
When thy entered to forest, they turned and saw that metalgarurumon was fighting siremon via air, which seemed a bad idea for metalgarurumon, because wind was siremons forte. Siremon flew back, and up into the air, and then, shot at metalgarurumon like a jet, and she put her feet at him, "Harpies Claw!" she started kicking with her talons for feet, and then, turned and did one great roundhouse, forcing metalgarurumon to fall to the ground, then, ""Air Sickles!" she pulled back her arms, and then, forced them forward, along with her back wings, forming a small cyclone to shoot at metalgarurumon, who was hit hard by the attack, and then, he got up slowly when the brutal assault was finished, and he called out his attack, "Ice Wolf Claw!" he stood there, his claws steaming light blue smoke, and then, he shot into the air, at siremon, and tackled her all the way down to the ground, and lifted one paw, and shot it down, but, she caught it with both hands, and kicked metalgarurumon in the stomach, and he flipped over, she jumped into the air, and flew down, "Harpies claw!" he was hit hard by the attack, and was thrown about twenty feet away, where he turned back into weregarurumon.  
  
Siremon started to get closer, "Digivolve! Ankylomon!", she turned, and got a huge club to the face, "take that wench!" he turned his back to her, and started slamming his club tail down on her, and onne the fifth one, she caught it, and stood up, with a streak of blood coming down from her mouth, "Stupid dinosaur! Peanuts for brains, really!" she flew up, and took him with her, and she then, spun around, and threw him to the ground, and he hit, and dedigivolved, and then, a much louder cry called out, "DIGIVOLVE! ANKYLOMON!" and maybe thirty or forty giant digimon stood around her, and she turned from side to side, "Air Sickles! Air Sickles!" she shot one attack left, and another right, fending off as much she could, but the ones she destroyed seemed to have more take their place, and she flew down, "Harpies Claw!" she was aiming for a rather large one, and it bent down, only exposing its thick shell, and all you heard were the clink of her talons against the shell, but she kept at it, and eventually she got to the right spot, and the ankylomon popped its head out, and was hit several times befor dedigivolving, but other ankylomon had made it, and were swinging their club tails at her, and she tried to dodge, but was hit in the back, and the hits kept coming harder.  
  
She got up high enough to be just out of reach, and cursed at them, "Damn you dinos...screw you all!" she calmed, and started singing again, "Hmmm, luuuuuul, laaaa, hmmmm,laaa laaa..." she put her hands forward, eyes closed, and a small green ball of green energy formed, and she raised it above her head, "Bubble Air Strike!" she placed the ball under her, and it starte growing, and it then shot out as a beam on the ground, and siremons face was distorted with laughter, ans the digimon flew in different directions. The beam let of small bubbles of green energy, that popped causing small explosions, but, metalgarurumon came in, and he shot multiple missles at her, and she was thrown back, and the attack diminished. She flew into the air, and saw that at least ten more ankylomon and a beaten metalgarurumon was left, and flew off, yelling, "I will get to you! You will see!"  
  
Metalgarurumon collapsed, and dedigivolved, as the anklomon aided the wounded, and the kids ran toward the now tsunomon, Izumi lifted him up, "Wow, that was really good tsunomon." tsunomon opened its eyes weakly, "Thanks." he smiled, and Shinya was stunned, "How did that totally awsome thing turn into that? Woah! That was strange, can we become something like that?" Takuya laughed, "Yeah, I become burninggreymon!" and Koji laughed, "Think T-rex meets steroids." the turned and looked at the small village, given what it went through, it was in pretty good shape, but it was still a little ruined, and then the heard a small cry, "The King! The King!" they ran towards the yell, and saw a tiny digimon, (In training armadillomon) sitting next to a digiegg, they looked at it, and the small digimon looked up to them as other digimon gathered, the ankylomon, armadillomon, and little tykes(Dont know their name) all grieved the death of their king.  
  
KD: Yeah! done.  
  
Izumi: You killed the king.  
  
KD: I say I got rid of a burden, dont worry, it just means that I ended the story on a sad note, totally awsome in my opinion.  
  
Izumi: Jerk.  
  
Rika: Hmmm, KD needs the ability to come up wiht names to add two new characters to the fic, but he doesnt know how to, since he cant think of Japanese names, he isnt from Japan, so, it will take awhile for new chars. Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	22. THE SECOND BATTLE IS NOT FAR

KD: Welcome, welcome all!  
  
Tomoki: Yo, K'd.  
  
KD: Not much to say, dont own...start the fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 22: HEAL YOUR WOUNDS! THE SECOND BATTLE IS NOT FAR!!  
  
"Kouichi." Koji walked up to his brother, and sat on the ground next to him, "Yeah, Koji? Whats wrong?" he looked at Koji who was staring at the ground, "Well, I...I think this is thhe end. Youknow, the end of the fight, and...and the Digital World." Kouichi rubbed his hand on Kojis back, "It will be alright, we fight, and give it our all, thats all anyone asks from us. And our all is pretty much." Koji looked at him, "Its only alot with our spirits, and...now, they expect us to fight that siremon...and she is too strong for us, we need rest time, and I am sure she would not give it to us."  
  
Kouichi got up, and patted down his pants to get rid of the dirt, "Come on, Koji. Its not t that bad, and Utaka, and Shinya, they...we dont know about them yet..." he held a hand towards Koji, and helped him up, "Now lets go, the others are probably off looking for us", he turned his head to the crumbling palace, and started to walk towards it, Koji frowned, "But what about metalgarurumon, and the ankylomon? They were all pretty strong, and still lost..." Kouichi turned, "Yes. They did lose, but with enough effort, I am sure we can over come anything as a team!" he turned and walked off, "We can do it, Koji." Koji hesitated, and let off a weak smile, and he followed his brother.  
  
Takuya was walking outside when he saw Kouichi and Koji coming towards them, "Hey guys! Where have you been?" he ran towards them, "Lets go, the ceremony is already started." they all waked inside, and their was a small basket, inside was a digi egg, and next to it were two armadillomon, and another one who spoke, "...you shall decide...who shall take the place of our fallen king until his reawakening!! Here we have Brutis! And here...Caesar!" the crowd was silent, "You have voted, and the ruler will flourish this land, but if he does not, he shall be replaced!" all of the armadillomon in the room nodded agreeingly, and the one speaking raised his voice, "Since the voting has taken place, we must welcome our new king, tommorow the invitation of our new king shall commence! That new king is...CAESAR!!" the crowd rejoiced, and the two armadillomon up front nodded at eachother, and the ceremony was over until the next day.  
  
The kids had all gone outside, and gathered around a small hut, where tsunomon was taking a nap, they sat at the edge of it, and Izumi spoke, "Do any of you think that we should look for siremon and the other Old Digimon our selves?" they looked at her shocked, and Tomoki spoke, "Are you crazy? We dont even have our spirits!" she blsuhed, "Yeah, but dont you think, it would be easier on everyone else, and we can get our spirits back, but I was thinking about them." she nodded towards Shinya and Utaka, and Junpei started to talk, "We can split, half goes one way half the other...but I dont get what you are saying exactly..." she smiled, "Thats a good idea, I was actually talking about...finding their spirits..." Koji looked towards her, "Their spirits...thats not a bad idea...and like Junpei said, we can split up." they all, though half heartedly agreed, half would go find te spirits of the two new warriors, and the others would stay and try to fend of the Old Digimon with tsunomon, who had awakened during the agreement.  
  
Takuya, and Tomoki went off with Shinya and Utaka, while Junpei, Koji, Kouichi, and Izumi stayed back. As they left into the forest, Takuya turned and called out, "Good Luck!" and the others said it back. and the four dissapeared. Koji turned to the others, we need recruits, digimon. We need help on fighting the Old Digimon." then, a voice came from behind him, "You need help, do you?" they turned, and it was the armadillomon from the cave, "I can help, and I have some friends that can help as well, strong friends, it is a good thing to have ties to the palace." he was weak, and you can tell by his voice that he needs rest.  
  
Takuya and the others walked into the forest that was at the edge of the village, and then, started to spark up casual coversation, "So...guys...whats up?" Takuya said, "Utaka looked at him, "I cant believe this, we need a ride, a car or something." the waked up into the forest, and then, they heard a rustle in the bushes, and some deep breathing, "What was that?" Tkuya pushed Shinya behind him, and Utaka did the same wit hTomoki, "Show yourself!" Utaka yelled, and Tomoki talked to him, "Utaka...what if its an evil digimon, we cant take it in this condition." Utaka turned to him, "If any thing happens, I will try to fend him off, and you...run." Takuya looked at his little brother, "You too shinya, anything happens, run." the breathing got closer, they searched all around, and the saw the bushes move again, and turned to it, an out fell face first, merborymon.  
  
Takuya and Utaka ran at him, and stopped suddenly, as he picked up his head, "H--help..!" they stared in disbelief, "I am sorry for what I have done to you, shadowmon, he is pure evil!" they baked away, and merborymon slowly got up, and sat down, "He had me under a spell, said he would give me absolute power if I helped him, and the fool I am...!" Takuya started to ask cautiosly, "W-what happened?" merborymon looked up at him, "You...you are the warrior of Flame," and he turned to Utaka, "And I can help you get yours."  
  
He smiled, "I will tell you my story, I was an utter idiot, I saw him, and the thought of absolute power appealed to me, I-we had already gotten stronger, might as well grow in power once more, but, he did not grant me power, he took me in, and I cant remember at thing up to a couple hours ago, I awoke, and I was at the edge of a gigantic mountain drop off, I was not sure what was going on, I was weak. I ran, and, I ended up here, I dont know how I got here, maybe I was meant to find you, yes...meant to find you." Takuya walked towards him, and asked him, "How can you help him with his spirit?" merborymon laughed, "I can help them both, Wood and Metal, I am just that, Merborymon, Spirits of Metal and Wood, United."  
  
Koji waited by a tree, it had been many hours since he and the others called for help to the digimon, and he waited by a tree, in the darkness of the night. He watched as the others slept, and then, Kouichi let off a violent jerk, and screamed, "Ahhh! Run!!" he woke up, sweat dropping from his face, and his eyes were wide, and he looked at the others, Izumi, and Junpei had waken up, and Koji was next to him, "Are you okay Kouichi?" Junpei let out through a yawn, he looked at them, "Yeah, I am fine, thank you." he turned to Koji, "You can go now, everything is okay." Koji hesitated, and got up, and walked to the tree he was at earliar, and sat down, and he closed his eyes.  
  
When Koji opened his eyes, it was morning, and he heard sounds in the distance, he turned his head, and saw two digimon coming towards him, one was a dinosaur like digimon, and the other was on top of it, and was a plant digimon. They came, and the the plant digimon jumped and landed next to him, and pointed at the dinosaur digimon, which Koji recognized from the battle at the castle, "This is greymon, and I am palmon." the small digimon said in a female voice as she then pointed to herself(Yea, took from other season) the others woke up, and stared at greymon, who then smiled at them, "Mornin!" they all looked at him, and did not say a word, and he was gathered in fractal code, "Agumon!" they looked at him, he shrank alot, and now was alot more harmless.  
  
Takuya looked up at merborymon, "Merborymon...like, you are the spirits?" merborymon looked at him, "Yes, I am. Help me, and you will get them, I need to settle something with shadowmon, but I will surely die trying, so if you help me, I know we can defeat him." Utaka looked at him "Dont worry, we will!" merborymon laughed, "Good, there will be many fights ahead, and we must rest, he stood up, and he was very large, he pickeed them all up, "Hold on." his back flared, and his jets sputtered, he flew high into the sky, with the four under his arms, and they were off. Utaka looked below them, "This is so cool!" his voice was barely heard by the otherss due to wind, and Takuya pulled his goggles down over his eyes, so he could see straight, and the others either looked back or down.  
  
It was later in the morning, and armadillomon walked towards the kids, palmon and agumon were talking with the armadillomon at the castle, and tsunomon had successfully returned to being a gabumon, and was with them. They walked towards the kids, and gabumon spoke, "We are to leave immediatly. Me and agumon can become mega digimon, and armadillomon has recieved the prowess of Knoledge.(Okay, that is the digiegg of knoledge, but I get confused calling it that!) Now, we digivolve! Garurumon!" "Greymon!" "Ankylomon!" palmon stayed the samr, "I am not nearly as fast unless I go ultimate, and that drains energy..." she shot her finger tips at greymons horns, and Izumi held onto her as they shot up, and then, Koji and Kouichi got onto garurumon, and Junpei cllimbed onto ankylomon, and shouted, "Lets go!" and they all ran off.  
  
Merborymon flew well into the night, and the kids were all fast asleep, and he landed into a small clearing, it was cloudy, and they could see fractal code flying into the air from over a mountains, "We can rest here, the battle goes on over thier, but will not wander too far off, except for weakened strays trying to escape, and I would be able to take them if I had to." he layed down, "Get some rest, I sleep light, so if anything does happen I will be ready." they sat down, and Takuya started to speak, "Hmmm...I think we should get some rest, but, I still dont feel safe." Shinya yawned, "Go ahead then Takuya. Im tired, and I am going to sleep." he placed his head on the ground, and rolled to his side, and Takuya looked at him, "Wanna take turns watching?" he turned to Utaka, who agreed, "Yeah, thats a good idea, I can go first." Takuya went to sleep, and Tomoki did as well, "Good night Uta--ka." he said tiredly, and fell asleep.  
  
KD: Bum Bum Bum. So, merborymon holds the spirits of Wood and Metal, and when they wake, they will fight!  
  
Takuya: Who fights? Me?!  
  
KD: No. Merborymon will fight some bad guys, and whoop their -  
  
Izumi: Oh be quiet, I want to know what happens to us!  
  
Rika: Well, Izumi, you will...next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	23. THE NOMAD DRACOMON

KD: Yea, Merborymon is in da houuuuse!!  
  
Tomoki: Stop, you are embarassing us.  
  
KD: Sorry, anyways, Takuya merby, and others are focus of this chap, Koj Koui and others next chap, dont own...start the fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 23: THE NOMAD DRACOMON AND THE LEGENDARY SPIRIT OF WOOD!!  
  
Takuya was standing watch, and he looked over to merborymon, and see that he is awake as well, "hello..." Takuya said weakly, and merborymon turned to him and spoke, "I thought it might have been a dream, that this was all some nightmare, but no." Takuya sat next to him, "You are an evil digimon, I suppose you are a cross between arbormon, and mercurymon. I can tell, you cant fool any of us, why are you doing this?" merborymon sat up, and sighed, "Well, you are wrong takuya, I am a mix of them, yes, but even they were under a certain control, they were not real spirits, they were mere puppets, and I am one as well, I found a break though. I destroyed my bond with the evil that had trapped me, as ranamon and grumblemon had done, but I had already grown to powerful, I destroyed them."  
  
Takuya looked at him, "No, you didnt destroy them, if you are who you say. You cant have." merborymon let out a soft warm laugh, "Thank you, Takuya." he got up, and looked over to the others, "Your little brother Shiya awakes, gather the others, we leave now." Takuya woke Utaka and Tomoki, and they each slowly rose from their places, and merborymon walked to them, "Now, we have to leave, he picked them up, and shot into the sky, and sailed towards the mountains, and Takuya pushed his goggles over his eyes, which widened, what he saw before him was unbelievable.  
  
They were high in the air, and he could see over the mountains, the battle still waged on, the air digimon were fighting and small explosions could be seen, on the ground, the digimon were also fighting hard, warrior digimon were going into hand to hand combat while others shot blasts towards them,he could see many dark copies of digimon fighting thier counterparts, and he saw drumon fighting many digimon at once, and he started to look frantically for cherubimon, seraphimon and ophanimon, but did not see any sign of them.  
  
Merborymon slowed down, and dropped the kids off on the ledge of a mountain, and walked towards Utaka, "Give me your D-tector." Utaka took it out, "Why?" merborymon looked at him, and took the D-Tector, as Utaka reached for it, merborymon pushed him down, and the D-Tector started to grow, then, he threw it back at Utaka and walked towards Shinya, "You too." he said, and grabbed the D-Tector, it shined, and he gave it back, he walked near the edge of the mountain, "I will be back, but if I am not, if I am destroyed, my spirits will go to your D-Tectors." He set off his rockets and floated off the side of the mountain, and Takua ran to him, "No!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" merborymon looked at him, "Stay here, you will be safe, no one will think of coming this high up the mountain, and there is a cave around the other corner." Utaka walked up to him, "Dont get hurt." Takuya looked at Utaka, and back at merborymon, "How did you change?" merborymon laughed, "I digivolved." he turned and flew off, and Takuya sat down at the edge of the mountain, "I still dont trust him completly, but he is our only form of protection." Utaka sat next to him as Tomoki and Shinya both stood near them, "Its alright Takuya, lets get to that cave, and see if we can watch the battle from there."  
  
They walked around the corner of the mountain, and then, jumped back, "I thought he said that it was safe up here!" Takuya pushed Shinya back, there was a dragon like digimon at the other side of the mountain flying towards them, Tomoki looked around the corner of the mountain, and his eyes widened, e saw the digimon flying at him, and it landed on the mountain side, "It is coming closer!" he gasped, and Utaka pulled him behind a rock, and they both ducked down, Takuya did the same behind a rock at the other edge of mountain, and peeked around it, he could just make out a plated red tail, it swung around, and he heard a bang and a rumble, then, saw rocks fall down the side of the mountain as a face appeared around the corner.  
  
It was the face of a dragon, thick and it had short fangs sticking out, and a single small horn on the tip of its nose, it walked out a little more, and he could see it fully, it had red skin, and had black stripes down its back, it had a very slender body, and metallic armor covering its chest, and an open abdomen, he had a rope belt, that held up baggy shorts that ended in tears under his knees, and its feet were very big, and had three toes ending in sharp claws. its arms were long and slender, on the right forearm, it had a metal claw, with three fingers and a thumb, all ending in claws, on the other hand, it was long and slender, and had a hand that looked like the other one, but it was normal.  
  
"Come on out, where ever you are..." its voice was deep, and low, "I know you are here, I saw a digimon leave just awhile ago, and heard talk-hmmm....." Takuya went back behind the rock, and heard the foot steps of the giant digimon, he was breathing hard, and he grabbed onto Shinya,but then, the support behind his back dissapeared, and he saw that the dragon digimon had destroyed the rock with its metal claw, by smashing it. it grabbed Takuya but the collar of his shirt, and Shinya ran towards the wall of the mountain, "I seem to be lucky that I awoke here....right? In that cave, that is where I slept for the past many years...and...I heard your voices, and saw the digimon fly...and felt a presence." he laughed, "Your presence, you are the holder of the Spirit of Flame, if I destroy you...My reign shall never end, you cant take my Soul Stone, and...I will never fall to rest again." Takuya tried to shake free, and it was hopeless, the dragon digimon turned to where Shinya had run, which was where Utaka and Tomoki were, "I guess they are the Spirits of the others..." he tossed the rock the were hiding behind away, and tossed Takuya at them, as he backed up, "Good bye you all!"  
  
He lifted his metallic claw, "Dragons Fury!" it came down qucikly, and they could not even see it due to its speed, but it was sopped, when Takuya opened his eyes he had shut from fear, he saw a gigantic silver claw inches from his face. He dove sideways towards Utaka and Tomoki, and ran to a rock with them and Shinya behind him, and looked back, a flying digimon had grabbed the dragon by the wrist, Utaka stepped forward, "Wow...thats amazing, did you see that speed?" the dragon was dragged towards the flying digimon, but then, stopped and brought it s fist back, and the digimon flew past him, and stopped right before the kids. It turned and faced off, "Dracomon! Stay away from them." Takuyas eyes widened, "The dragon digimon that has the Stone of Fire!" he got up, and inched slightly away forrm the rock, Utaka grabbed his shoulder, "Stay back Takuya, the other might be evil as well.  
  
The digimon was as tall as Dracomon, very tall, it had a small head in a helm, that had a rectangular openning for its glowing eyes, and a dark shadowy neck, then, it had chest armor, that seemed to be made of wood, and two jets coming from each shoulder blade on its back. It had long metal arms, and at the elbow, one arm was connected to a huge wooden mallet, on the other ar, it was connected to a stick of wood, that was conected to a metal for arm gaurd, and out the end cam a large hand, as dark and shadowy as the face of the digimon. it also had a dark uncovered abdomon, that led to a metal pelvic covering, that was conected to two wooden legs, that were each at the knee conected to metal legs, that ended in metallic boots.(I have a picture I drew of it...and I am trying to describe it.)  
  
It stood up, and faced off with dracomon, "Elemon, you try and protect them, but why...?" elemon stared at him, "How do you know me?" dracomon laguhed, "I and the others know all about the world as it progressed. you have become the true spirit, but through much pain, and you and I both know it will be you end!!" he lunged at the digimon, "Dragons Fury!" elemon lifted his huge hammer, "Flying Mallet!!" he brought his arm back, and forced it in front of him, as the mallet shot out, and dracomon brought forth his metallic arm in quick repetitions, and hit the flying object with great force, but it over powered him, and he fell back.  
  
Dracomon looked back a the mallet flew out, and turned to attack his opponent, he jumped up, and flipped down, "Dragons Fury!" he brought back his metal claw, and attacked, elemon fell back, and put out his good hand, "Solid Formation!" the hand formed into a long black whip that was thick at first, but, became very thin, "Snap!" he jumped up, as dracomon flinched, and he thrust his arm downward, and the whip cracked loudly, he landed, and he grew his hand back, and reached towards dracomons face, who backed up, "What?" elemon stopped, and dracomon rushed forward, but was hit hard suddenly in the back of his head, and was forced to the ground, and elemon grabbed his mallet, and placed it in its rightful socket.  
  
Dracomon rolled out of the way as elemon kicked at him, and leaped up, he backed away, "Colossal Flame!" he bent hid head down, and lifted it revealing flames in his mouth, elemon backed up, and jumped into the ground, He looked at the dragon digimon who opened its mouth wide, and flames erupted out, and singed the corner off of the mountain, and hit elemon, who fell to the ground, burning, and dedigivolved into merborymon, and hit the side of the mountain, and toppled to the bottom, and dracomon with flames still in his mouth, blew to the side, ans flames escaped, and he ran at the kids, "Dragons Fury!"he ran at them, and let his fist fly, ans the kids were cornered, but Utaka and Takuya both ran at him, and Utaka rolled under him, as Takuya rolled behind a rock, and around, Utaka climbed onto his back, and Takuya got on top of the rock, and jumped at his head, and he stopped abruptly, and Tomoki grabbed Shinyas arm, and they ran as fast as they could around the mountain.  
  
Takuya wrapped his arms over one of dracomons eyes, and Utaka did the same on the other side, and dracomon backed up, a little bit, Utaka looked back, they were under where the flame attack had hit, and the rocks were very loose a little bit behind them, as a rock slide had gone down the mountain, "Follow me, Takuya!" he jumped down dracomons back, and Takuya followed as dracomon tried to grab for them, Utaka landed on the loose rocks, and found a small one that was soe what ut, he picked it up, and threw it at dracomon, who took notice, and turned to them, he let out a growl, and started to walk towards them, "Not very bright, are you guys? Trying to pick on me?" Utaka ran and Takuya followed him, they were almost past the loose racks, but Dracomon was nearly to the halfway point, but, he stepped on a very loose one, and it fell, and he tripped, another was hit by the rock, and another, and the rocks started to slide again, he fell down, and the rocks started to cover him, he rolled over, and there was a jutted piece of land that stopped rocks from going under it, dracomon thrust his claws one feet and hand into the side of the mountain, and slide a bit before stopping, and Takuya looked out at him, "Utaka, it didnt work, he..." but Takuya trailed off, the shoulderblades on dracomons back were getting larger.  
  
Utaka went over to where Takuya was, the rocks stopped falling, he ran across, and Takuya did the same, he turned towards the side of the mountain, that dracomon came from, and half the rocks remained, and there was an inclined trail. They ran up it, and Takuya made it up first, and saw that there were many rocks still there, he started to push on one that was jutted out, and Utaka helped. Dracomon was at the side of the mountian still, and his soulder blades were still getting larger, and he started to growl very low, and his face somewhat distorted with stress.  
  
Tomoki was running to the other side of the mountain, but, his foot hit a loose rock, and he fell, Shinya tried to grab him, but he was forced down as well, and they started to slide and roll down the side of the mountain. They went down and down, and the mountain side started to level out, and the soon were rolling into a forest, and when the incline leveled out completely, they rolled right into a bush, and stayed unconcious.  
  
Utaka and takuya were now trying their hardest, and Takuya had his feet proped up against the side, while he was pushing the rock with his back, and it was moving ever slightly. Dracomon though was getting up, his back was now sprouting small wings, and they were getting larger, then, all of a sudden, they reached full length, and he let out a loud scream, and it was loud enough for Utaka and Takuya to here, and the rock slid ever so slightly more.  
  
They were pushing as hard as they could against the rocks, and then, as dracomon flew into the air, it gave way, and they pushed it out, Takuya fell and went over the side of the mountain, as Utaka dove to save him, and dracomoon started to fly up at them, but, then, he noticed the rock slide, and they all fell over him, and this time, he went all the way down to the bottom, he was finally beaten, Takuya grabbed on to Utakas wrist with both hands as Utaka struggled to hold on. They were both losing their vitality, and many small rocks were hitting both of them hard, but, then, as Utaka finally started getting Takuya up, one big rock hit him in the side, and he fell over, letting go of Takuya and falling off the edge of the small part they were on, and Takuya fell down as well, as they both went down, something amazing happened, Utaka was getting stronger, he could feel it...  
  
"Execute!" Utaka yelled instinctivly, "Spirit Evolution!!" he scanned his fractal code, and digivolved, he became, "Foliamon!" and flew towards Takuya.  
  
Foliamon was the Human Hybrid Spirit of Wood, he has a wooden jawbone covering conected to a wodden crown covering his head and revealing bright red eyes over its forked mask, he has a very slender neck that goes to a well crafted wooden chest armor much like arbormons, and he has two gears in his back, over his shoulder blades, and four leaves coming from it, two very large ones on top, and two smaller ones on the bottom, he has an open abdomen that is covered in a felt black material, and a grey belt wit a big round white buckle, and he has two leg armor things covering to his knees from just below his waist(The felt covers all of his body), and his calves are covered all around by armored boots that look alot like the chest plate, and his arms are black felt fabric to the elbows, where it stops, ans shows skin to the wrist, where armored gloves cover half of his forearm, and he has silver bands around each of his wrists.  
  
Foliamon flew fast as the wind and caught Takuya with great speed, and he then, flew up, and back, away from the rocks falling down, and landed on the side of the mountain, letting Takuya down, Takuya looked up, "Wow...Utaka, you digivolved..." foliamon took awhile to look at himself, and then, dedigivolved, and fell over, "I think its time to sleep Takuya..." Takuya laughed, "Yeah..." he sat down aginst the cliff wall, and closed his eyes.  
  
KD: Sorry about the lateness...I rewrote the whole thing like three times, and just couldnt get the story right...also, my internet is busted, so I am not quite shure when this will be posted.  
  
Rika: Anways, since not many of you enjoy it anyways, he is gonna take it slow from now on...  
  
KD: Yea, and anyways, its not that good...this chap I mean...too fast.  
  
Rika: Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you.  
  
*I wouldnt really mind getting reviews you know... 


	24. CHONCHMON

KD: Life is like a straight ahead roller coaster, GIVE ME SOME TWISTS AND TURNS TO EXITE ME A LITTLE!!  
  
Tomoki: Never do that again...  
  
Shinya: I want my spirit now!  
  
KD: Well too bad Shinya, cause I dont know what to do about you...Now! ONWARD!! To Koji and others!! Dont own...start fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 24: CONCHMON! THE NOMAD DIGIMON OF WATER!!  
  
Koji wwoke with a start, they were in a forest, "What was that?" he turned and saw Kouichi wake as well, "I heard a rustle in the bushes!" Kouichi looked at him, "Well, I didnt hear it, but...which way did it come from?" Izumi sat up, and yelled towards them, "Will you guys keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" Koji looked downward, "Sorry Izumi." he looked towards Kouichi quickly, and then, layed back down.  
  
Early the next morning, gabumon shook all of them awake, and was trying hard on Junpei, "Awake you bafoon! It is time to go! Up up up!" Junpei just snored and rolled on top of him, "Mff Mff Hmm Hmmf!" Gabumon was trying to speak under him, and then, Izumi Kicked him hard in the back side, "Get up!" he jumped up, and started to rub his bottom and gabumon popped up breathing heavily, "Ahh! I couldnt breath, I thought I would surely die!!" Jupei said "Sorry." and the digimon digivolved, and they set off once more, "Where are we going?" Izumi asked palmon while on top of greymon, "Towards the mountains, that is where siremon was last seen, you will probably be first to get you Soul Stone..." Izumi smiled, and looked off in the direction they were headed, the mountains were some way off, though the outlines were rather thick over the trees, it would be at least another three and a half days to get there.  
  
Riding garurumon, Koji turned back to Kouichi, and smiled, "Nice ride huh?" Kouichi laughed, "You could say that!" Koji was near turned around, when something caught his eye, a dark shadow was traveling beside them, he looked closer at it, and it dissapeared, then, Kouichi let out a loud grunt, and fell over, and garurumoon stopped quick, and slid around, calling out, "Ones down!" they all gathered, and Koji hopped of garurumon to run towards Kouichi, he leaned over, and kouichi got up with his head down, Koji walked towards him cautiously, "Are you okay?" Kouichi popped his head up, and lunged at Koji, his eyes were glowing red for a split second, but they dissapeared, and he had a blank stare as he fell onto Koji, who caught him as his wieght gave and he went unconcious for about two seconds, and when he wooke up, he stood, and thanked Koji, garurumon stared at him, "Do you need a rest?" Kouichi looked up, "No thank you." he said with a smile, and climbed back, on, things went on as usual after that.  
  
The next night of sleeping, Koji was staying watch, and leaned against a tree, unaware of the red eyes stareing at him from the shadows, he looked into the fire, and stared hard at it, then, heard a light foot step, and grabbed a stick he had picked up, and pointed it into the shadow, he looked all over, but every one was asleep and he could see nothing else, he walked towards the fire, and grabbed a thick stick from it, and started to walk into the shadows of the forest, he looked around and could see nothing, he kept going, and heard a twig snap behind him, he turned and pointed the stick at who ever it was, with the light the soft embers supplied him, he could make out the outlines of a small creature, he walked towards it, and agumon appeared, agumon laughed nervously, "Hi..."  
  
Koji and agumon now walked through the forest, and the light on Kojis stick was going out, so, agumon jumped into a tre and latched onto a thick branch, and started to bounce, and when it snapped, he fell to the ground, he held out the thick end and blew a very light flame at it, the stick came ableaze, and he gave it to Koji, who discarded his current one, they kept walking, and soon, saw a dim blue light ahead, Koji walked forward, and when he turned the corner, and saw a small lake where he stood, he stuck the torch he held into the ground, and walked forward, agumon followed him suspiciously, "Hello" a strange voice whispered in the darkness, "Welcome to my home, the ever moving Lake of Mystery..." Koji looked all over, but could not see what was taking to him, them, the water rumbled, and out came a poit of rock upon which stood a strange digimon and the pillar stood maybe ten feet from the top of the water, and the digimon jumped up and landed next to Koji on the shore.  
  
The digimon has a horn on its head, which was covered by a sort of shell that was two parts ending at about mid way down his head, andwas around one big eye, and under the eye was dark wrinkled grey skin and a long thin mouth full of small sharp teeth, it has a slender neck, of the same skin, and its body is covered with a shell like covering of eight parts(The chest and abdomen muscles)and left the sides of the digimon open, it has large shoulder blades of thorny shell, and srustacean arms with joints and ending in two claws, which were very bulky and strong, its legs are short and covered with shell like armor, the top part is covering the front only, while the knee down is all the way around, and it has boots with thick tips. Covering its back is a thick shell, that goes out into a tail.  
  
Koji looked at him, and the digimon smiled, "Conchmon at your service! Well, I must admit, I am not at your service, but at my own...but that is beside the point...why are you in my home?" Koji smiled, "I heard a noise..." agumon laughed apoligetically, "I saw him leave and followed..." conchmon looked at them both, "I dont like trespassers." he leaned in at them, and growled, "But, I will let you go, but first, tell me something." Koji looked at him ard, "Anything." conchmon smiled, "Why are you out in this forest anyways, huh?" Koji spoke, "We are looking to destroy the Nomadic Digimon that have been awakened." Conchmon let out a loud laugh, "HA! Good job! Good job indeed. I heard of you, but let me tell you something, those old nomads wont give you a brake, you gotta be strong to beat them...can you?" Koji smiled, "I think so." conchmon laughed again, "Hehe...then prove it." Koji turned at agumon, and then at conchmon, "What are you talking about?" conchmon smiled, "Well, I am a nomad and I aim to kill you! What a coincidence, huh?" he started to laugh, and Koji seemed angry, "If my friends were here, you wouldnt be laughing so hard!" conchmon pointed directly behind Koji, "Those friends you mean? Trust me, even with their help you would be no match for me." Koji turned and saw that Junpei Izumi Kouichi gabumon armadillomon and palmon were all tied to trees directly behind him, he turned back to conchmon, "How did you do that?" conchmon laughed once more, "Not how I did it, you wonder, but how to get them free? Well, trust me, it is no easy task, not with my friends!" ten tiny scubamon showed up in front of them, "Now my minions, this small boy and his digimon friend are boasting about killing us...prove them wrong!"  
  
The scubamon ran at them, and agumon called out, "Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath!" he hit two of them, and they each fell to the ground, and ran in to the water with flames riding up their backs, the others came up more cautiously, and Koji yelled at agumon, "Well, what are you waiting for? Digivolve!" agumon agreed, "Agumon digivolve to...greymon!" Nova Blast!" he got five more with the one hit and the others started to run, then, "Gabumon digivolve to..." "Palmon digivolve to..." "Armadillomon digivolve to..." "Garrurumon!" "Togemon!" "Ankylomon!" and garurumon ran at one of the scubamon, pounced on him, and threw him into the lake, Togemon picked one up, and pressed it against her(?) body, and it jumped ten feet into the air, and into the lake, ankylomon brought back his tail, and swung the last one in.  
  
Conchmon laughed, and spoke, "Well, the little ones hold a small talent...had to see it for myself, but digivolve agin if you must, I know that is not all you have!" greymon ankylomon and garurumon turned bake to rookies, and togemon digivolved into "Lilymon!" then, "Wargreymon!" "Metalgarurumon!" and "Drillmon!" appeared, conchmon became very serious all of a sudden, "Well, I guess you can hold yourselves up aginst a powerful foe...But you should never attack some one in thier territory, it is always in their favor!" he ran at them, and the battle began, he leapt up, and metalgarurumon fired some missles at him, which he swapped with his tail, then, landed on his head, forcing metalgarurumon on the ground, and lilymon shot her attack at him, and he was hit , and fell back, he rolled back, and got up, he opened his big claws, and called out, "Crab Missles!" and many tiny missles in the shape of crabs flew out, and twisted in all directions, they each went after a different enemy. They all hit thier designated targets, and created small explosions.  
  
The digimon got up and faced conchmon, wargreymon rushed in at him, along with metalgarurumon, and they attacked, conchmon evaded most of the onslaught, and then, wargreymon started to twist. An orange twister surrounded him, and he flew at conchmon, who ran towards it, he jumped up over him, and was hit out of the sky by missles shot by metalgarurumon and drillmon, then, lilymon flew up, and called out, "Flower Cannon!" the beam shot down at him, and he was engulfed by the explosion, war greymons twister grew tall and thin, and created an arch and went into the dust flying from the attacks, and the dust flew out in different directions, and chonchmon was hit square in the chest by the twister.  
  
All the digimon surrounded the enemy as he got up, and turned to see them all, "Blurred Sight!" Conchmon called out as his eye started to glow bright blue, and wargreymon, metalgarurumon, lillymon, and drillmon as well as the kids all closed thier eyes, and when they opened them, they saw a blurry blue field around them, they saw nothing at all except blurry shadows(Think LOTR movies when Frodo puts on the ring, in blue) the looked around, and could see nothing at all.  
  
Wargreymon looked around him, he saw a bright blue light come and go, he turned and saw a shadow, he walked towards it and it moved to the side, and he saw a tiny flash hit it, and it fell down, he heard a couple of muffled screams, then, he flew up, and kept his eyes alert, and then, he heard a muffled voice behind him, "Crab Missles....!" he turned, but too late, the tiny explosives hit him, he let out a grunt, fell down, and hit the ground hard, and everything cleared up, he got up, and looked out, and could just see the feet of conchmon go under the water of the lake. he got up slowly, and wobbled a bit, he saw the other digimon around him, drillmon was laying down, lilymon was getting up slowly, and metalgarurumon was running at the lake, in hopes of catching conchmon, and wargreymon dedigivolved, he ran over to drillmon, "Are you okay?" drillmon opened his eyes weakly, and dedigivolved, "What happened?"  
  
They all got up, and the kids were all tied by vines to trees, armadillomon ran to Koji, "You okay?" Koji looked up, "Help me out armadillomon." he got down after the vines were cut, and soon, Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei were as well, they all looked at the dedigivolved digimon, "What happened?" Izumi asked, Kouichi looked at her, "We lost..." he looked at gabumon, "Didnt we?" gabumon nodded, and he then became very serious, "Digivolve! Garurumon!" he looked at them all, "That was his escape plan...he knew he wouldnt win, so, he used that second rate attack to blind us, and ran. Now we have to go find that siremon, so we can get the Stone." they all agreed, and "Ankylomon!" and "Greymon!" appeared. The kids climbed onto the digimon, and the set off, towards the mountains on the outer edge of the forest, which seemed to be closer now for some reason.  
  
Tomoki and Shinya were walking through the forest, when they heard something in the trees, they looked in all directions, it was really dark, and they couldnt see to well, Tomoki walked slowly towards a bush, and then, out from the trees fell several digimon around them, "Shinya get back!" Shinya tunred, "They surrounded us Tomoki!" the wer back to back, and the many digimon started to get closer, the were ghost like digimon, Shinya looked scared, "What are they?" Tomoki looked at him over his shoulder, "I dont know..."  
  
KD: That seems like a good ending...Oh yeah! So, Tomoki and Shinya are surrounded by evil digimon, Koji, Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei are riding through the forest, in search of siremon the Nomad Digimon of Wind, and Takuya and Utaka are both resting before a long journey down the mountain side.  
  
Rika: Hey! Thats my job!  
  
KD: Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Rika: Grr...  
  
screen fades, end clip. thank you. 


	25. ESCAPE INTO THE FOREST

KD: Okay, time for the next chapter.  
  
Shinya: Do I get my spirit?  
  
KD: The story is based on all of you...but I dont know about the spirit thing...  
  
Shinya: Aww...  
  
KD: Dont own...start fic.  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 25: ESCAPE INTO THE FOREST! TOWARD THE BATTLE!!  
  
Tomoki ollked around them, the digimon came in closer, and he didnt know what to do, then, he heard some foot steps, he turned, and he saw a large shadow coming closer, the digimon all flew up into the trees, and Tomoki grabbed Shinya into a bush, and they sat down, the fottsteps became louder, and a large digimon ran into the clearing they had been standing in, it was a robot like digimon, and he looked weak, Tomoki looked at him, and he started to run, but something was swung at him from behind, and he was forced to the ground, and a large digimon appeared, it was drumon, the digimon that held the spirits of thunder(Ch. 19).  
  
Takuya looked around through the tree tops, he was being carried by foliamon, who was also looking through the trees, "No sign of them, Utaka?" foliamon shook his head, "We have to keep trying...!" he went down towards the ground, and landed, letting Takuya down, "What s up, Utaka?" foliamon looked at him, "We are getting near the castle...if we are seen, we will be killed." Takuya looked at him, "Right...lets go." foliamon dedigivolved, and the two boys ran into the forest, away from the castle. The turned when they heard something, and slwoed down as a shadow flew by, they ran towards it, and then, saw seraphimon running in the same direction, and decided to follow him, they ran and then, ducked behind a tree, when they saw him running towards drumon, and hold out his hands.  
  
"Blast of Thunder!" drumon held out his mallet with both hands, and a huge wave of electricity flew at the robot digimon, "Why did you run, andromon?" he waked up to the digimon on the ground, and lifted his mallet, "Goodbye! AARr!" a bright yellow flash appeared behind him, and he bent over, dropping his mallet, he turned, and saw seraphimon behind him, "Dont think about it drumon!" drumon looked at him with rage, "Die! Seraphimon!" he lifted his mallet, "Blast of Thunder!" seraphimon pt his hands in front of him, "Strike of the Seven Stars!" the attacks met, and neither seemed to be winning, but, then, seraphimon gave an extra push, and the attacks started to proceed towards drumon, who also did, and the attacks seemed even, the andromon called at drumon, "You will never win against the powers of good!" he grabbed drumon by the shoulders, and seraphimon called to him, "Andromon! No, dont do it!" but, andromon opened his chest, and four explosions he drumons back, and the attacks rush towards him as seraphimon called out again, "STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!" they hit drumon, and he fell back in an explosion, and andromon was deleted.  
  
The smoke cleared, and drumon, badly beaten appeared, "You destroyed your own ally," he looked up into the sky, "And more go as we speak." seraphimon stared at drumon, Tommoki and Shinya looked at the sky, wwhere seraphimons castle must be, hundreds of fractal codes spun into the air, and the clouds lit up whenever one passed through, drumon spoke again, "You can destroy me, or go back to the others, and help...you either let hundreds more die, while you are fighting me...or spend your time protecting them!" what seraphimon did Tomoki did not find out, Shinya grabbed his wrist, and pulled him away, they ran towards the direction of the castle, and it seemed a long while before they stopped, soon, the ghost digimon seemed to have found them, and were following behind.  
  
Takuya and Utaka saw Tomoki and Shinya run past them, and before Takuya could go up to them, he was pulled back by Utaka, "What are you-" Utaka covered his mouth, and a bunch of ghost digimon flew by, Utaka let go of Takuya, and ran after them, and Takuya followed, they ran through the side of the forest path so the wouldnt be seen by the digimon, and watched closly, they could just make the outlines of the ghosts since they were so far away.  
  
Koji looked forward, and saw that the forest was clearer, he looked up, and saw the foot of the mountain, garurumon started to incline, and said to them, "We are here!" he slowed down, and when they were over the tree tops, they all got off. Izumi walked over towards Koji and Kouichi, and Junpei started to run over as well, Koji looked at them, "We need to find siremon, since Izumi still has her spirits it will be more likely that she will be able to use it...if we can figure it out." then, they all looked up after hearing a rumble, it was siremon, she flew down at them, "Children come to fight again?" Izumi ran towars her, "Thats right!" siremon laughed, "Then we fight!" Izumi looked determined, she reached for her D-Tector, "Now, gabumon ran at her, and she looked back, "Why not?" gabumon explained, "If you lose this battle, you wont be able to use the Stone, even if we obtain it, it would be useless.!" She looked at him pleadingly, "Harpies Claw!" Izumi turned, and saw that siremon was coming right at her.  
  
"Warp digivolve! Metalgarurumon!" The wolf digimon ran at her, "Ice Wolf Claw!" siremon flew up to avoid the attack, and Izumi ran towards the others, who were climbing into a tree, wargreymon, lilymon, and drillmon appeared, "Flower Cannon!" the attack shot at siremon, and she dodged it, "Ice wolf Claw!" she dodged again, and then, afrom behind, wargreymon punched her to the ground, and lillymon metalgarurumon, and drillmon attacked at once.  
  
Tomoki looked back as he heard a small exposion, "Seraphimon must have attacked drumon..." he said to himself, and the ghost digimon started to gain on them, Shinya stopped, and turned, and Tomoki followed him, "We have to get to that castle!" Tomoki yelled at him, "Why? We would get killed!" Shinya did not answer, and kept running, the both felt burning in thier legs, and were slowing down really fast, but, then, They hit something and all fell down, Shinya looked up, and saw Utaka getting up, and face off with the digimon, and he turned to Takuya, Tomoki backed behind Utaka and grabbed him, breathing hard, "We have to go Utaka!" but Utaka grabbed his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Foliamon!" the ghosts backed up a little bit, and stared him down, "You cant beat us...we are Bakamon!" foliamon stood still, and just looked at them, "Lets go, then..." he ran at them, and they flew towards him.  
  
Koji looked through the leaves, and saw the the smoke from the explosion cleared, and siremon flew up, she seemed very weak, "You will pay! Hmmm, luuuuuul, laaaa, hmmmm,laaa laaa..." she closed her eyes, and put her hands forward, the digimon all ran towards her to attackm war greymon created a giant ball of energy, lillymon pulled out her cannon, and metalgarurumon opened his mouth to form a beam, siremon called out, "Bubble Air Strike!" she shot out the attack, and wargreymon, metalgarurumon, and lilymon did the same, the attacks all met, and siremon seemed to have the upper hand, the bubbles that were formed popped around the digimon, damaging them, but the still held on.  
  
The giant ball of energy was the bulk of the attack, and the two beams seemed to grow slightly larger as moments passed, and drillmon dug into the side of the mountain, when he came out, he was behind siremon, and she looked back at him, she directed one of the bubbles towards him, and he shot all his drills at her, the bubble hit him head on, and he was thrown into the forest, hitting a tree, causing it to fall down from the impact, the drills still zoomed upward, siremon focused most of her energy to her attack, so the bubles sent at the drills werent hitting dierctly, two remained, and then, one. The drillhit her in the center of the back, and she fliched, wargreymon formed a giant twister, and flew into the beams, they all we pushed towards siremon, and the twister got wide, causeing all of the power bubbles to encircle it, hitting each other, and then, the twister, elongated, and the bubbles all raced towards siremon as the beams all bacame part of the twister, and it twisted and turned, hitting siremon, who flew up, and twargreymon stopped, flipping and falling down, as the bubbles flew at their owner, he landed, as a series of small explosions sounded over head.  
  
Foliamon jumped into the air, "Petal Gust!" many tiny leaves formed arond him in white flashes, and spun towards the bakamon, they all were thrown back by the attack, and foliamon ran at them, he jumped up, and kicked one in the face, and its fractal code flew into the sky, he then attacked several mare until there were just two left, one of them stuttered, "You c-c-cant def-feat us...w-w-we a-are the mighty ba-ba-ba" foliamon waked up to them, "Bakamon." they looked at eachother and fell to the ground bowing, "We are not worthy, we are not worthy!" foliamon turned back into Utaka, and the bakamon flew away down the forest path, and Utaka turned around, "Hows that?" they all cheered.  
  
Koji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Izumi, were sitting in the tree, and Kouichi spoke, "Its over?" Junpei looked at him, "Of coarse! Nothing can beat us!" Izumi turned to them "...But what about...armadillomon?" they all looked in the direction he flew towards, it was towards the castle, Koji stood up on his branch, "I will go look for him...you guys have to find the other Nomad Digimon..." Kouichi got up, "I will go too." Izumi stood, "You guys cant go...you wont have anyone to protect you." Koji started to climb down, "We will be okay Izumi...just get you Soul Spirit, and destroy shadowmon and his followers." Izumi nodded, "Right. Come on Junpei!" they both ran out of the tree, towards the digimon, as a Stone dropped from the sky, Izumi ran to it, and picked it up, there was a very small fractal code around it.  
  
She took out her D-Tector, and it started flashing wildly, the stone flew out of her hand, and at the screen of her D-Tector, and it changed shape, it was more like Koji and Takuyas now, she lifted it into the air, "I got the Soul Spirit!" the digimon went to her, "Where are the other two?" gabumon asked, Junpei looked at him, "They went to find armadillomon, but said it was to out of the way for us...whe should find the other Nomad Digimon...and shadowmon."  
  
Koji was running through the forest, with Kouichi behind him, "Why are we running, Koji!?" Koji looked back, "I dont want them coming after us to stop us!" Kouichi caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, "Dont worry Koji, they will understand." Koji looked at him and smiled, "I cant do this anymore..." Kouichi nodded, "I know, but its okay. When its over, you will know it was right." Koji walked forward, and Kouichi followed, his eyes became weary, and he was slow, he seemed to be fighting something, but Koji couldnt notice, he was busy in his own thoughts. They walked on, and Kouichi started to breath hard, "Koji Minamoto..." he said under his breath, "You are mine...!"  
  
Tomoki and Shinya ran towards their brothers, "What happened guys?" Tomoki asked, "Did you digivolve and beat him?" Utaka laughed, "I didnt digivolve until after we beat him! But, I think he is still out there." Tomoki laughed, "Good job, bro!" Shinya looked at Takuya, "So, howd you do it?" Takuya smiled, "We pushed a rock that caused a land slide, and it fell on top of him." They all sat down, "We should rest here." Utaka said seriously, "We need to regain our strength...before we go look for the others." they all agreed, and decided to climb up a big tree, so they wouldnt get caught by wandering digimon. Takuya ran towards an extra large branch, Tomoki took one across from him, and Shinya took one next to him, as Utaka slept in the middle of the huge trunk.  
  
KD: Yep...thats it.  
  
Rika: Lots of stuff going on there...whats up with Kouichi?  
  
KD: Yes, he is a great actor, and I would like to thank him for his great work.  
  
Kouichi: Only he and I know why I am like this.  
  
Rika: See ya next time on, Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	26. THE RETURN OF DRACOMON

KD: I want to know if you guys enjoy this story, and if you think this plot is going in the right direction.  
  
Shinya: Please, KD wants to know what your views are, and what you think would improve, or not improve the fic.  
  
KD: Correct. Dont own...start fic.  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 26: REVENGE OF DRACOMON! AND FIGHT KOUICHI!!  
  
Koji walked through the forest, keeping his ears open for any sounds other then his and Kouichis footsteps. Kouichi walked towards Koji with a grim smile, "Oy, Koji!" Koji turned around to him, "What is it brother?" Kouichi focused off to the left, "We walked half a day, and I think I heard something following us for at least an hour!" Koji looked at him, "I did not hear a thing, Kouichi...but I will keep closer watch as we walk for something." Kouichi nodded, "Right." they walked on for another ten minutes, and Kouichi halted once more, "Koji, again! The rustle in the bush, something is here!" Koji looked at him funny, "I didnt hear a thing Kouichi" Kouichi looked at him seriously, "We must turn around, Koji, unless you want a fight...something dark." Koji had a spark of fright in his eyes, but only for a brief second, "Kouichi...do you know something...?" Kouichi closed his eyes, and lowered his head, "Lets just go..." Koji paused, and as Kouichi passed him he felt a chill in his spine, "Whatever.."  
  
"Time to go." garurumon was talking with palmon and agumon, "Are you going to be okay?" agumon smiled, "Dont worry, we will be fine...you be careful though, dont get too close to that castle...okay?" garurumon laughed, "Okay, agumon." Izumi lay on the mountain side, with her back to the digimon, and was listening intently, "Now, garurumon," palmon said, "Dont go too far off, if you feel danger, dont fear to run away, you arent any good dead now." garurumon laughed again, "Okay. But, I will find those two, I am sure nothing good will come of them if I cant get to them before he does." he ran off into the forest, and agumon sighed, "Well, palmon, hes gone...lets go, we have to wake up soon, and were are in no fighting shape." Izumi looked up, and saw them walk off into the thick trees, she stood, and sneaked off to were garurumon ran towards, she took out her D-Tector, "Re-energize..." she whispered, "Execute, Fusion Spirit Evolution......!" She became, "Jetsilphymon..!" and set her jets, and sped off in the direction of garurumon.  
  
"Izumi!" Junpei ran all over the mountain, in the early hours of the morning, "Where is she?!" agumon and palmon ran out of the forest, "Whats wrong? Whats wrong!?" Junpei ran to them, "What happened to Izumi?" they looked at eachother, and agumon sighed, "Well...it will take awhile to explain...but, here it goes..." Junpei sat down, and agumon began, "Last night...we recieved a message from one of our spys..."  
  
(This is the story of what happened...in not talking mode...) a shadow flew off behind the dark mountain landscape, where fractal code still shot into the air, babumon stood watching it leave, with a letter in his hands, agumon stood next to him, and palmon started to walk out towards them from the trees, gabumon looked down at the letter, and up at agumon, and palmon asked them quietly, "What happened?" gabumon sat down, "The brothers." palmon widened her eyes in shock, andasked, "What about them?" gabumon sighed, "Something was after us...a dark spirit was following our path, but, they are both alone in the forest, I detected the dark spirit before, but didnt think much about it concerning our situation, but, now...we have found out, that the spirit has gone after those two, it is going to kill them, probably on orders to destroy the strongest of this lot, or at least, that is the most obvious reason, but we cant tell yet..." agumon gained a serious look "I will find them." gabumon stood, "No, I will, my sense of smell is stronger, and I am faster in the champion state." agumon nodded, "Okay..." "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" garurumon looked at them, "Time to go."  
  
(Back to normal time...but following Izumi and garurumon) Jetsilphymon peeked from behind a tree, as garurumon slowed to a walk, he looked in every direction, and sniffed every few seconds, he was alert, she would have to be extra wary, so that he would not catch her, she flew high, into the tops of the forest trees, he seemed small as a childs toy now, through the trees, he walked on, and she followed carefully, he stopped after a few minutes, sniffed the ground, and broke into a run at breakneck speed, she turned on her jets, and broke through the tree leaves, following him as close as she dared.  
  
Takuya woke up, the light outside was bright in his eyes, he rubbed them, and saw the others fast asleep, he slid down the large branch, and shook Utaka, "Hey...wake up buddy." he whispered, Utaka stirred, and opened his eyes, "Hey Takuya...lets wake those boys." they each climbed up to their brothers, and shook them awake, they tossed and turned, but soon, all four were climbing down the thick tree trunk, Takuya was first down, and surveyed their surroundings, "I say we go this way!" he said to the others, still in the tree, "The castles is in that direction," he said jabbing his thumb left, "and this way is the mountain!" he ran forward, and the others followed him, as soon as they started to incline, Takuya stopped suddenly, "Wait..." Takuya said quiely, he sneaked forward and his eyes widened, Utaka came to him, and he stared in shock as well, a huge pile of rocks lay before them, and out of the bottom stuck the tip of a wing, and a long red tail.  
  
Takuya stareted to back up, but, then, the tail swung, and he broke into a run, followed by the others, as dracomon burst out of the pile, he turned their way, "Did I hear something..." he said to himself, he looked up, and spread his huge wings, flying up, Takuya ducked down behind a bush, with Shinya and Tomoki, and looked to the side, to see Utaka at another bush, they all squatted down, and Tomokipeeked over the bush, and looked into the sky, dracomon was looking the other way, , and he lowered his head, and dracomon looked towards him. Utaka started to crawl deeper into the forest, and he was soon far under the trees, Takuya pushed Shinya after him, and once he got across, he forced out Tomoki, he looked out at dracomon, and ducked down, dracomon was coming towards them.  
  
Junpei was dropped by wargreymon down on the ledge of the mountain top, he look up and whistled, "Must a been a pretty big battle up here huh..!" he stared at the huge chunk of the mountain side, "Wow..." he ran towards where the rocks fell, he looked down, and then, jumped back, "Oh no! Some huge digimons downt there!" wargreymon walked over, and looked down, his eyes widened, and he squinted his eyes to scan the ground, "Takuya!" Junpei looked up at him, "Takuya? That thing..?!" wargreymon shook his head, "No, that thing is going to attack Takuya!" he jumped from the mountain, and palmon digivolved into, "Lilymon!" and jumped down as well, Junpei stared down at them, and called out quietly, "Be careful...!"  
  
Koji looked around him in the forest, he didnt see any sign of armadillomon, and, he turned to the left, "He was around here, right Kouichi?" Kouichi looked around, "I guess so Koji..." he smiled, and patted his brother on the shoulder, "Lets find him." they walked out, "I did not see his fractal code when he landed..." Koji said, and Kouichi started to squint off in different directions, "I think I see something brother!" he called, and Koji ran off were Kouichi pointed, he found a large tree, that was lying on its side, and he tried to lift it, but it was no good, then, he heard behind him, "Let me try brother...!" Kojis eyes widened, Kouichis voice was different, he turned to see Kouichi coming down from a jump, with a large sword in hand, Koji leaped to the side, and Kouichis sword slashed through the tree trunk, Koji got up, and ran, Kouichi threw the sword, and Koji ducked, Kouichis sword pierced the side of another tree, Koji turned as Kouichi wrapped his hands around Kojis neck, Koji struggled for breath, grabbing Kouichis hands to try and pry them off, but it was no use, Kouichi was forcing him down, and he was soon lying on his back, "Br--th--arr!" he tried to let in a breath, but it would not come, and Kouichi said softly, "I have always waited for this moment Koji Minamoto, you will die by my hand...!"  
  
garurumon ran fast as he could, he had picked up his scent, and sped off, as unknown to him, jetsilphymon followed in the air, he came to a stop, as he saaw Kouichi over Koji, and grabbed Kouichis shirt with his mouth as Koji gasped for air, and threw Kouichi against a tree, Kouichi looked up at him, with anger in his eyes, and garurumon opened his mouth, as a beam formed, "Howling Blaster!" Kouichi stared at the beam, "Noo!!" Koji jumped in from the side, at Kouichi, tackling him to the ground as the beam passed over head, and shattered the tree, Kouichi looked down at Koji, and sat up, and punched him in the jaw, Koji fell off of him, and Kouichi stretched his hand in the direction of the tree his sword embedded, and the sword shook, and then, shot out to his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around it, he pointed it down at Koji, and then, a huge beam hit him in the side, he regained composure really quickly, and slashed at the beam once, then, twice, breaking it both times, and then, he stuck his sword straight out at it, and the blade started to spilt the beam in to many directions, garurumon tried harder and harder, and then, Kouichi added a thrust to the sword, and the beam shot back at garurumon, who fell back. And Kouichi walked towards Koji, one side of him singed from the beam.  
  
Takuya when he dared to move, shot out from the bush, and unlucky for him, dracomon saw, he ran at him, and slammed his foot in Takuyas path, making him stop abruptly, Takuya looked up at him, and backed up, dracomon lifted his claw, and brought it back, Takuya looked at the others, and Utaka told the other two to run, and he digivolved, "Foliamon!" he flew at dracomon, and kicked him in the back of the head, dracomon turned around, "Petal Gust!" the leaves all shot at dracomon, "Colossal Flame!" the leaves all burnt and fell to the ground, and then, "Flower Cannon!" the beam shot to the ground right in front of foliamon, and cut off the flames, dracommon looked up, and flew into the air, he was face to face with lillymon and she looked up at him scared, he stared into her face, and she turned to him, with a determined look on her face, she forced her cannon to his chest, and shot it out, "Flower Cannon!!" she called out, and whe was forced back by the attack, and so was dracomon, he forced his wings upwards, and he fell below the beam, and watched it pass, he turned back to lilymon, "You will pay!" he brought back his head, and shot a string of flames, lilymon looked at it in shock, and shot her cannon at it, and te attacks met, she was losing the battle though, the flames got closer and closer as each moment passed.  
  
When the beam got close as possible, a giant ball of orange energy shot up, and, lilymon flew into the sky, the energy forced the beeam back, and to dracomon, but he noticed it, and flew down too the ground to avoid the blast, and he was hit by a barage of striking leaves in his back, he turned around, "Dragons Fury!" he hit foliamon, and he dedigivolved into Utaka again, Utaka got up slwly, as wargreymon rushed at dracomon and they engaged in a fight, Utaka looked up, "Now...I now there has to be more to this spirit!" his D-Tector flashed, "Yes!" he held it out, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" he goes through the beast evo scene, and, "Bractmon!" appeared.  
  
Bractmon is a large digimon, at about ten feet, and muscular, he has huge feet made of wood, like a tree trunk, and on its knees several spikes pop from it, the knees go onto wooden thighs, and he has on a silver belt, that has the cloth going up to his neck, covering his neck, his arms at the shoulders have large wooden shoulder pads, and he has cloth to the elbow, where he has elbow pads, that extend about a foot(Not really a foot to him, but a foot compared to you in proportion to him) out, and he has the rest of his arm covered by wooden armor, and his hand is gloved, tan on the palm and back of the hand, while his fingers are covered in brown, his head is covered by a ring over the eyes, and around the back of the head, with a piece sticking down, covering his nose, and then, that extends to cover his mouth, and then, that goes out, to the ears, and then, up, to connect with the ring. His eyes are very bright, and he has no pupils. He has two large wooden jointed...things...on his back, and out of them, he has wings sprouted, and he has two smaller ones on his lower back. In between his wings, their was a large wodden mallet, with a thick metal tip.  
  
Bractmon looks up, and then, at him self, he turns his head, and then, grabs at a tree with both of his hands, and pulls it out ot the ground, he lifts it over his head, and throws it at dracomon who just punched wargreymon to the ground, the tree hit him, but he slached it with his claws, shattering it, and he turned to lilymon, flew down, and grabbed her, he then, flew high into the air, he spun once, and threw her down, she hit the ground harrd, and dedigivolved, bractmon ran towards her, she looked up at him, "We are weak from our first fight, drive him away!" bractmon nodded, and jumped up, his huge wings pushed him upward even higher, and he reached behind his back, and pulled out his mallet, "Bract Mallet!" he spun the weapon around the top of his head, "Colossal Flame!" the enemy yelled, the flames reached bractmon, but he spun his mallet forcing the flames away from him, but it was soon to much, and he was thrown to the forest floor, Takuya looked up at the fight, and then, with Tomoki and Shinya, ran at bractmon, "Are you okay, Utaka?" the digimon looked at the kids, and took awhile to recognozie them, "I...feel...fine..." he said, and stood up, dracomon was fighting with wargreymon agian, and called out, "Colossal Flame!" wargreymon used his attack as well, and they canceled each other out.  
  
Bractmon looked at dracomon, and he flapped his wings, going upward, he flew at dracomon, who was sqauring off with wargreymon, he took out his mallet, and swung at dracomons back, hitting him hard, dracomon flinched, and wargreymon picked him up, over his head, and threw him down, and dracomon fell to the forest floor, and he then looked up at the two digimon, and pulled back his head, and spit out a huge fire, wargreymon called upon his energy, and sent a ball down at dracomon, but, dracomons attack was much stronger, it swallowed the energy, and wargreymon pushed bractmon out of the way, taking the full hit, and flying down to the forest floor. Dracomon then, ran at bractmon, and flew into the air, "Dragons Fury!" he hit bractmon in the chest, and bractmon fell to the forest floor, dracomon stared down, and laughed.  
  
Koji stared up at Kouichi, he did not know what to do, but he stood up, he ran towards his brother, and saw a flash of metal, and a cold pain in his shoulder, as he jumped to the side, the sword had scraped his arm, but, it was minor, and as Kouichi brought the sword up for another attack, Koji grabbed his wrist, and stopped the sword, and then, Koji grabbed his other wrist, and started pushing back, soon, they were at a stand still, and Kouichi dropped his sword, it cut Kojis hand as it fell, and Kouichi took the chance to punch Koji once more, he then, picked up his sword, and started to walk at Koji again, but, then, a strong gust forced Kouichi to the side, and jetsilphymon showed up, spinning her pinwheel with great force, and Koji just stared as garurumon came into the scene as well from his fall, and Kouichi was surrounded, he looked at the two digimon, and his eyes glowed bright red, and he, then, grabbed his head and let out a loud scream, ans beams of light shown from his eyes and into the sky.  
  
KD: Good.  
  
Rika: So, Blah blah blahblah blah...hmmmm..  
  
KD: See, yea...no one cares.  
  
Rika: Aw..Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip.  
  
thank you. 


	27. KOUICHIS SECRET

KD: Thanks for your reviews. Well, I think this is getting pretty good, and I will make two new characters, of my own, so, get ready for that...now, their is not much to say, so, dont own...start fic!  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 27: KOUICHIS SECRET! SAVE HIM FROM THE DARKNESS!!  
  
Koji got up, and saw that garurumon and jetsilphymon were closing in on Kouichi, he could see Kouichis pain in his lit up face, the shine from his eyes glowed on his body, it was light out, but, the clouds overhead sent a shadow across the lands, and the shadow started to grow around Kouichi, Kouichi stopped, and stood up, his eyes were still glowing, and his cloths shined once, and looked good as new, he grabbed at his sword, and faced jetsilphymon, and in a darkened, low, and evil voice, he spoke, "Get out of my way, Izumi Orimoto...I must kill Koji..." jetsilphymon landed on the ground and got into a fighting pose, "Dont take a step closer Kouichi! I dont want to hurt you!" Kouichi smiled, "Oh, you wont..." then, a voice called out, "Howling Blaster!"  
  
Dracomon looked down on his enemies, "You sicken me! Where is your powers? Those that defeated siremon?" bractmon looked up at him, and then, he pulled back his hands, "Petioles of Strength!" from the ground and the sky, many leaves formed balls around his fists, he opened his fingers, and the leaves condensed, "Take this dragon!!" he forced his arms forward, and the leaves formed sharp ridges, and flew forward, dracomon looked down, "Grass stands no use against fire! Colassal Flame!" he spat fire down on bractmon, and the leaves swarmed in a twister like formation, and absorbed the flame, a few fell with dead weight to the ground, but, many stayed ablaze, and shot at dracomon, and right past him, and around, the leaves all formed a cyclone, surounding dracomon, and cut across his body, and the flames grew, burning him as well, but, he slashed at them, "Dragons Fury!" and they fell to the ground, harmlessly, he stared at bractmon, anger flashing in his eyes, and flew down, ready to attack.  
  
Dracomon brought back his metallic claw, and called out, "Dragons Fur-" but it was cut short, he let out a scream, and a giant ball of enourmous orange fire energy shot out, and engulfed him, wargreymon shot into the air, and let out a scream, (If you havent noticed, I dont know his attack names) and he formed a twister, he spun around, and shot back down, at the energy, as dracomon cleared it with great force, and as dracomon turned, he was hit by the cyclone, which speared him hard, then, bractmon flew into the air, and brought out his mallet, he lifted it over his head, and called out, "Bract Mallet!" he brought it down with great force, sending dracomon to the ground, and then, wargreymons cyclone flew up, around, and down, as wargreymon flew up and out if it, it hit with full force down at dracomon, who cried out with pain, then, bractmon picked up his mallet, and spun around wildly, he then, let go of the mallet and it flew down at the orange energy spreading over the forest, and it hit the center, clearing the energy, and dracomon appeared on the forest floor, looking up at them.  
  
Garurumons blast flew straight at Kouichis back, "Kouichi!" Koji called out, but, Kouichi was way ahead of him, he jumped high into the air, and back flipped over the beam, brought forward his sword, and sliced the beam apart, down the center, and it cleared, Kouichi stood up, and stared at garurumon, and said in his dark voice, "You dare get beween me and my goal?" garurumon paced backwards, and then, to the right, he then digivovled into, "Weregarurumon!" and stood still, "Kouichi...something is wrong." Kouichi laughed and spoke, "Wrong? How do you guess?" Jetsilphymon from above came down, and brought her pinwheel towards Kouichis head, but, Kouichi lifted his sword, and made an arch with it, knocking the attack away, and then, weregarurumon ran fast at hiim, and Kouichi side kicked him, and jumped up, and did a roundhouse kick on jetsilphymon, he landed, and pointed the sword at weregarurumons neck, "You will either die, or stand down." he said in the sinister voice, "You should value your own life over his." weregarurumon dedigivolved into gabumon, and bowed his head, jetsilphymon watched from the ground where she fell as Kouichi walked towards Koji, "Koji, you are to be gone now...forever..." Koji looked up, "Whats wrong?" Kouichi stopped, and turned to the two digimon, he spread his hand towards them, and out of his fingers came strings of dark energy, each wound itself around the two, and around their whole bodies up to thier noses, Kouichi turned to Koji, "I am Duskmon...hello Koji."  
  
Takuya lifted his head as the attacks ended, and his eyes widened to see that dracomon was still standing, though weakened, he stood up, and then, dracomon stared towards him, and spread his wings, with one gigantic thrust, dracomon zoomed at takuya, and grabbed him in a clawed hand, he then lifted Takuya in the air, "Takuya!" Shinya yelled, and Takuya through gritted teeth called back, "S-s-stay there..Sh-shinya...!" he looked at them, and gave a weak smile, dracomon flew up, Shinya looked after him, and started to run, but Tomoki grabbed his shirt, "Dont Shinya!" he pulled Shinya back, "We cant lose you too!" Shinya elbowed Tomoki in the stomach, "Get off!" he ran forward, as Tomoki clutched his gut and lay on the ground, Shinya called out, "Takuya!"  
  
Dracomon faced off with wargreymon and bractmon, "You...cannot hurt me now!" he muttered, and bractmon looked down, "Oh no...!" dracmon looked down as well, "Stupid kid!" Shinya ran out into the clearing where the attacks had hit, and looked up, "Takuya!" he yelled, and Takuya looked down, "No...Sh-Shinya!" dracomon laughed, "You want him, you got him!" he lifted Takuya, and threw him down, and Takuya flew towards the earth, "Colassal Flame!" the attack hit wargreymon, and then, dracomon called, "Dragons Fury!" and bractmon was thrown to the ground, and Shinya called out, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
  
He formed into amalgammon. Amalmon has a elm on that points down at the chin, and goes up, passed his forhead, and and towards the back of his head, about six inches out, to a spike, he has a fence like covering over where his eyes show through, and his neck, is bare, to the armor covering his chest, which is a normal breast plate, and he has a connection to the bottom of it, where his abdomen is cvered, and his arms are covered in chain mail, the right arm, at the elbow is connected to a gun, kind of like wolfmons lasers, but, it is silver, takes up the whole arm, and at the end has three different nozzles, and at the elbow, a large cover comes up to his shoulder, on the left arm, is chain mail to the forearm, and that is covered by a long sleek glove, and and that goes down to his hand, he has a belt on that is silver, and has a huge golden center, and chain mail covers his legs as well, to the knees, but their, large metal boots cover to the foot, parted three times at the ankle, mid foot, and toes, and on the side of each boot, inside of the leg and outside, are two foot long 'rockets', and in his belt, ans a large sword.(The sword is just like a medieval one would be)  
  
Kouichi smiled, "So, now you know..." Koji grew angry, "Know what?!! That you took over my brothers body in order to kill me?! How did you do it?" Kouichi laughed, and he stuck his sword into the ground, "Well, since you arent going anywhere...I found Kouichi in a forest...alone, he was unconcious, after you all escaped from the island after the battle with shadowmon, I knew that he must be weak. I decided to try and take his body, as I had so long before, it was easy though...I got into his mind, but, he figured me out, and I let him believe he defeated me, and I have been trying to take full control since. I almost killed your friend, Junpei...but, failed, so, now I am here." Koji stood there, shocked, "But...how?" Kouichi laughed again, "Dont you know Koji? I am the Nomad Digimon of Darkness, but I was awakened by cherubimon to poses the spirit of Kouichi, but...he was in control, after my escape, I searched this world for you all, and all I needed was to kill you, Koji..." Kouichi sighed, and Koji asked him, "Why do you need to kill me?" Kouichi spoke again in the same dark voice, "Because, Nomad digimon are all awakened for a purpose, and to rest they must fulfill that purpose, mine was to destroy you, but, I did not, and have been wondering this world in search of you..."  
  
Kouichi laughed and continued, "I did not know at first...but, now I do, my goal was to destroy you, and I will!" Koji walked up to him, and they were a foot away from each other, "I dont think that was your goal duskmon." Kouichi looked at him, "What do you mean, Koji continued, "If you do rest after destroying me, so will the nomad of light, but, unlike him, you will be awakened again...nomads must either kill, or be killed by their counterparts..." Kouichi was shocked, "You are right!" he smiled, "Well then, that just makes my job a bit harder...dont worry, I will kill the both of you, but first, I will destroy them..." he turned, and looked at hte two digimon on the ground, "No..." Koji said, and Kouichi turned around, but, too late, Koji was on top of him, punching him to the ground.  
  
Amalgamon jumped up, and his rockets pushed him higher, and he cought Takuya, he then, flipped down, and and placed Takuya on the ground, "Thanks Shinya!" Takuya said breathlessly, and amalgamon looked up, he shot into the air with his rockets, and wargreymon punched dracomon across the face, and bractmon flew up, and called out, "Petioles of Strength!" he shot them at dracomon, and they sliced at him, then, amalgamon pointed his gun forward, "Armed Charge!" the gun fired out of all three nozzles, and they hit dracomon in the side, then, wargreymon landed on the ground, and shot his energy at dracomon, and that exploded on contact, sending dracomon flying through the air, amalgamon and bractmon followed him, and both attacked, "Petioles of Strength!" "Armed Charge!" the attacks hit, and dracomon was deleted, amalgamon landed, and picked up the stone, he looked at it, and it had a small fractal code around it, he then, rocketed through the forest, and to takuya, who was still in the same spot, and handed him the stone, then, dedigivolved, bractmon and wargreymon landed next to them, and dedigivolved, and then, all three collapsed, as Tomoki ran out of the forest.  
  
Koji had a pause in his punches, "Get out of my brothers body duskmon!" a and Kouichi in his own voice said, "He is out Koji! He left whe nyou started hitting!" Koji was shocked, the red glw ws not in Kouichis eyes, he stared at his face, and then, started to get up, and turned, grabbing the sword from the ground, and pointing it at Kouichis chest, "If hes gone, then, why is this here?" Kouichi grew angry, his eyes reddened, and his voice changed once more, "You WILL die Kouji!" he stood up, and Koji ran towards jetsilphymon, he placed the sword between her, and the binds, and pulled the sword outward, breaking the binds, jetsilphymon flew up, and blew a gust a gabumon, breaking the binds around him, she then, picked up her weapon, and Koji gave her the sword, which she broke in half, and it turned into dark smoke, gabumon digivolved into, "Metalgarurumon!" and rushed forward, and Kouichi was surrounded, he started to smoke, black smog was coming out of his back, and he fell to the ground again, on his knees, he cried out in pain, and then, Duskmon appeared over his limp body, "Hello...again."  
  
From the mountaintop, Junpei cheered, and then, felt something grab at his shoulder, he turned, and looked up, it was drumon, "Hello, Junpei." Junpei looked startled, he backed up, but, he was at the edge of the cliff, drumon grabbed him by the shirt collar, "You are coming with me...! Shadowmon needs you..." he looked over the edge of the cliff, "All of you..." he laughed, and ran off, carrying Junpei under his arm.  
  
Palmon stumbled out of the woods, "Good job, guys...!" they all looked to her, sitting down on the forest floor, and she joined them, Tomoki jabbed Shinya in the arm, "Whyd you elbow me for?" Shinya laughed nervously, "Cause....you know..." Tomoki looked at him questionably, and Shinya said, "I can digivolve...so, watch out!" they all laughed, and Takuya said, "Come on lil buddies, stop fighting!" and they both tackled Takuya, "Little?!" they said together, and Utaka lifted Tomoki, and put him in a headlock, "Yea little!" they all laughed, and soon, palmon digivolved into lillymon, and flew up the mountian, only to come back worried, "Junpeis missing!" she said, and they all stared at her shocked, "What happened?" agumon said standing up, and lillymon dedigivolved, "I dont know..." they all sat quietly, "We cant find him now..." Utaka said after awhile, "We are too weak..." they all agreed, and each climbed up different trees, and decided to regain their strength before finding their lost friend, but, they were unaware of the perils that Izumi, Koji, Kouichi, and gabumon were about to face...  
  
KD: Pretty short...but gooooood!  
  
Rika: Goooooood? okay...  
  
KD: That was your summary slot...too bad!  
  
Rika: Hey!  
  
KD: Hmm...that was your second slot...I will do it then, Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	28. THE FIERCE NOMAD OF LIGHT

KD: Hey everyone! Anyways, I am feeling pretty good now...geocities(dot)com(Slash)izumixkouji(Slash)izudigi(dot)html, thats a site that has the,uh...jetsilphymon on it...it belongs to someone who reviewed my fic...I used the parenthases cause it wont show up without them...  
  
Shinya: Thanks for the spirit KD!  
  
Koji: Screw you KD! You made Kouichi evil!  
  
KD: Uh...dont own...start fic.  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 28: COYOTEMON! THE FIERCE NOMAD OF LIGHT!!  
  
Metalgarurumon rushed forward at the digimon, and duskmon jumped up, as jetsylphimon followed him, he turned, and started to fall to the ground, he saw jetsilphymon gaining on him, and sliced the air, as the attack shot at her, he flipped, and landed on the ground, and looked towards the charging metalgarurumon, he ran at him, and the two collided, metalgarurumon shot a beam from his mouth, as they hit eachother, and duskmon was blown back, but, he sliced the beam, and jumped to the side, as the two halves of it passed him, and the red attack rushed towards metalgarurumon, who ducked down under it, and then, he ran at duskmon again, and jetsilphymon rushed at him too.  
  
Koji ran and picked up Kouichis limp body, he ran into the trees, and sat down, duskmon was fighting jetsilphymon and metalgarurumon, he looked down at Kouichis face, and noticed it was very white, he sighed, and lay down on the soft grasss beneath him, but, he then heard a soft voice he looked over, and noticed a large branch lying on the ground, he ran towards it, and saqw beneath, a small digimon. It was armadillomon, and Koji took notice, and tried to lift the branch, but, it didnt work, he tried pushing it, but it was useless as well, so, he ran over to a large tree, and climbed up to a low branch, he grabbed it, and jumped, it bent with his force, but, did not snap, so, he went towards the trunk, and put his feet against the thick part of the branch, and pulled down, and it snapped, and he fell down with it.  
  
Takuya woke up, and looked at Shinya and agumon, who shared his tree, he shook Shinya awake, and climbed down the tree, while Shinya woke up gabumon, he ran towards the tree that the others were in, but, it was blown away and shattered into many pieces by a huge beam of light, and Takuya turned, and saw a magnificent digimon before him. It started to walk towards him, and agumon came up and digivolved into "Wargreymon!", and told Shinya and Takuya to go back into the forest.  
  
The digimon was a wolf looking digimon, it had the body of a wolf, and walked on all fours, it had a silver plate over its eyes, and up to its ears, and then, another that covered the top of its back, it had red eyes, and bright silvery fur, and its claws were covered in a golden point.  
  
"I am Coyotemon! And I am here to kill the spirit of light!" wargreymon sttod back, "You are the Nomad of Light!" coyotemon smiled, "Yes...where is the holder of the Light Spirit?" wargreymon laughed, and got into a fighting stance, and said, "You will have to beat it out of me..." coyotemon responded rudely, "You best know how to talk in your death!" he charged, and wargreymon jumped into the air, coyotemon leaped after him, "Light Claws!" his claws glowed bright, and he sped inot the air, and slashed wargreymon and then, landed, as wargreymon fell to the ground, ten feet back, and he turned. Wargreymon got up, and pulled out his claws, he ran at coyotemon, and began to spin as he rushed forward, and a twister formed around him, it ripped trees from their roots, and coyotemon stood his ground, "Enlightment Beam!" the beam shot from his mouth, huge and fierce, it hit the twister, and backed up a bit, turning with the cyclone, but it got together, and the twister tuned bright white, and broke apart, and wargreymon fell back out of it, but, before he could hit the ground, he was swept away by the beam.  
  
Takuya watched the fight, and then, looked over towards the burnt ground where Utaka, Tomoki, and palmon should have been, "Are they dead?" he said to him self, and he looked into the air, "I dont remember any Fractal Codes..." he stood up, and watched the fight, coyotemon was running in the opposite direction, towars a fallen wargreymon, and he rushed across the forest, Shinya followed, unsure of what his brother was thinking, "Takuya!" he whispered, "They arent here!" he looked down, and Takuya looked back at him, "They have to be here.." he said, and sneaked towards the spot they were at, it was completly bare, and he could easily be seen if coyotemon looked this way, he inched forward, and then, heard something, "Takuya!" Utaka was digivolved as foliamon, and landed next to him, dropping Tomoki, and lilymon rushed towards the fight,"We have to leave." foliamon looked up, "We went to find Junpei, but, he was gone..." Takuya looked at him, and then, at Shinya, "Come on, then, Shinya, digivolve." Shinya ageed, and digivolved into, "Amalgamon!" and picked up Takuya, and then, he looked back at the two digimon fighting coyotemon, he turned his head, and jumped up, and the rockets pushed him up to the mountain top, followed by foliamon.  
  
Lilymon rushed towards the unsuspecting coyotemon, and attacked, "Flower Cannon!" the attack hit directly on his back, and he was forced down, wargreymon flew p, and made a big energy ball over his head, he threw it down, as lillymon rushed away, "Enlightment Beam!" the attacks met, and wargreymons attack seemed to be stronger, and they were at a stand still, lilymon flew high, and shot her beam at coyotemon, it made him flinch, and he lost focus, and wargreymon strengthened his attack, sending it down at coyotemon, causing him to be engulfed by the energy.  
  
Wargreymon flew down, and landed, right next to a limp figure n the ground, and walked towards it, coyotemon then, staggered upwards, he stared wargreymon down, and rushed at him, he brought back his claw, "Light Claws!" they attack hit wargreymon in his chest, and coyotemon, backed up, he sniffed the air, "I smell him!" he ran off, and wargreymon tried to catch him, but, coyotemon let out a flash of light, wargreymon and lilymon both fell back, semi blinded, and fell to the ground, lilymon dedigivolved, and watched as coyotemon ran off, they walked over to where the kids last were, and found that they were not there. Palmon looked at the mountian, "They probably went after Junpei." she looked back, "I am too weak to digivolve..." wargreymon looked ahead, "We should follow in the direction that coyotemon was running. Ill go, and you stay, search for the children."  
  
Koji picked up the snapped branch he had pulled off of the tree, and ran towards the trunk armadillomon was under, he placed a rock near the tree, and propped the branch up on the rock, and pushed down, the limb started to bend, and the tree still did not move, he tried harder, and the limb suddenly snapped, he bent down near armadillomon, "Can you hear me? Its Koji, try to digivolve..." the digimon grunted, "I cant...I...am too weak..." Koji looked towards Kouichi, and then, towards the fight between the three digimon, he picked up Kouichi, and dragged him near the trunk, still out cold, he looked towards the battle again, and then, sat down, "I cant believe this..." armadillomon let out a small sigh, and twitched his feet, "I am hurting..." Koji looked at him, and grabbed him, he lpaced his feet on the tree, and pulled, armadillomon moved slightly, and then, popped out, as they fell two feet back, "Why didnt I try that before?" he sat down, and looked at the Kouichi, he widened his eyes, Kouichi was straining, and shaking violently, "Hes haveing a seizure!" Koji yelled.  
  
Jetsilphymon looked up, duskmon had just leapt into the air, and flipped over her, she turned, and pulled out her pinwheel, "Ultra Turbulance!" the pinwheel started spinning, and she spun around, she let go of her pinwheel, and it shot at duskmon, the attack hit him in the chest, and he flew back into a tree, he landed on his feet, winced, and walked forward, he ran at her, and was rammed from the side by metalgarurumon, and fell to the side, "Dont try it! Ice Wolf Claw!" he let out the blast, and it hit duskmon dead on, jetsilphymon flew into the air, and called her attack, "Jet Bintaa!" she flew downward, and through the attack by metalgarurumon, and right at duskmon, and he flew up, on impact, and fell to the ground. He stood up wearily, and looked at them, "You...will die!" he let out his sword, and pointed it at jetsilphymon, he slashed it down, and a red slice rushed towrds her, she jumped up, and metalgarurumon appeared, he let out his own attack, "Ice Wolf Claw!" the attacks met, and metalgarurumons attack engulfed duskmons, and then, hit duskmon as well, "Nooo! So Close! You failed me Kouichi!!" he was destroyed, and a small stone fell to the ground, it had a tiny fractal code around it, Izumi, now dedigivolved walked towards it, and bent down, she looked to where Koji had taken Koji, and saw Kouichi stumbling from the forest, "What happened?" metalgarurumon walked towards him, "Duskmon came from your body, he had a strong hold on your mind, but you seemed to have over powered him...weakened him."  
  
Koji smiled, "That must have explained your little episode..." he walked up to Kouichi, "Is this the Soul Stone?" metalgarurumon nodded, "Brings our total to two." Kouichi picked it up, and his D-Tector went wild, he took it out, and it absorbed the stone.  
  
Foliamon landed on th deserted mountaintop, he ran towrads the edge, and looked towrds the castle far away, "They must have taken him..." Takuya walked up to him, "You sure...Its not possible." Foliamon looked at the others, "Takuya, take Tomoki and Shinya back to the others...I dont want anything happening to you." Takuya looked at him, "We are with you no matter what, now come on!" Foliamon nodded towrds the castle, "Its a big place...harder to find one kid alone..." Tomoki walked up to him, "Cme on, we are a team." foliamon looked at him, "Think Tomoki. You and Takuya cant digivovlve, so, me and Shinya would have to protect you both, this way, I am on my own, I watch after myself, and Shinya can take you back to agumon and palmon...and help fight coyotemon." amalgamon placed his hand on foliamons shoulder, "We arent leaving without you." foliamon turned, and hit amalgamon across the face, "Go now!!" he jumped down off of the mountain, and flew down into the forest, Takuya looked down, as Tomoki rushed by his side, "Utaka!" Takuya sighed, "Come on guys..." amalgamon walked away, "He knows what he is doing." Takuya looked at him, "Shinya, he is alone. He does not know what he is doing, but...we cant do anything about that..." amalgamon picked them u, and he jumped from the mountain, taking them to palmon.  
  
Kouichi sat down, "It was real wierd, some of the time I was just normal, but, I was always feeling sick, and blacked out a few times..." Koji looked at him, "How about when he took over?" he placed a peice of wood inn the fire, it was mid afternoon, but, they were hungry and needed food, "That was a real wierd feeling Koji." he looked up into the warm sky, "It was...wierd..." he layed back, "I dont want to talk about it right now...I felt like...it was really me hurting you." Koji stayed quiet, and gabumon came back wit hsome food to heat up, "Lets start cooking!" he walked towards them, and a burst of light shot from beside them, and coyotemon slid out to greet them, "Hello...I will be your killer today...enjoy your death."  
  
KD: Wow! That took a while...and it still sucks! any ways after the next chapter I am gonna move the fic under the all characters catagory.  
  
Rika: I dont feel like talking, but, by law, I have to since I signed that stupid contract!  
  
KD: Ahem!(holds up a bunch of money)  
  
Rika: Oh yea! Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	29. TWO NEW SOUL STONES

KD: I will move the fic to all characters catagory, if you dont want that, tell me...in a review.  
  
Shinya: Right! So, whats going to happen to us?  
  
Takuya: He is gonna kill us all! The bastard!  
  
KD: What?!  
  
Takuya: You heard me!  
  
KD: Uh, dont own...start fic.  
  
######################################################################## ########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 29: TWO NEW SOUL STONES! THUNDER AND LIGHT!!  
  
Foliamon ran through the forest, and towards the fractal codes that were flying up into the sky, he reached the edge of the forest, and dedigivolved, he hid behind a bush, and looked over it, he saw a fierce battle going on with many exhausted digimon fighting, he looked both ways for a clear path, and ran straight across, he flattened against the castle wall, and turned around the corner, the digimon were fighting strong, he sunk down, and sighed, and then, a huge crash came from beside him, a dark flying digimon had just hit the wall, and its fractal code shot into the air, angewomon came flying down, and saw him, "You are the new child of Wood, Utaka!" he looked up at her and smiled, "Yes!" she stared at him, "Why are you here? It is dangerous!" he looked up at her, and shook his head, "Junpei was kidnapped!" angewomon flinched, and turned, as a sparrowmon came flying at her, "Pester Peck!" it shot at her, and Utaka ducked for cover, as he saw a flash of light, and the fractal code shot into the air, angewomon grabbed him and flew across the terrain, and into the forest he had just come out of, she zoomed backwards and forwards, as she made sure noone was following them, and then, she flew up, and into the sky, they flew over the mountains, and towards a deserted section of the digital world, she landed at the foot of a small rocky hill, and there was a cave there, she dragged him in, and sat down, he tried to speak, but she covered his mouth, and stayed very still.  
  
Koji looked over at the digimon that had just came out, it was easily the nomad of Light, but, how did it find them, he wondered. The digimon walked slowly towards them, "I am Coyotemon, and I am here to destroy the Spirit of Light!" the digimon bared its teeth, and growled at them, it lowered its head, and beams of light came from its mouth, he opened his mouth, and called out, "Enlightenment Beam!" the attack shot at them, and a scream was heard, "ReEnergize! Fusion Spirit Evolution!...Jetsilphymon!" she flew to the side, grabbing Koji, armadillomon, and Kouichi, she then, flew into the air, "Jet Bintaa" she flashed towrds coyotemon who didnt have time to react, and he was hit across the face by her giant pinwheel, and he fell over, she looked at him, as he got up, and "Metalgarurumon!" appeared, coyotemon stared at him, and then at jetsilphymon, "This will be fun." he said this menacingly, and then, called out, "Light Claws!" he ran at the two, and they both d, "You are weak, just as the others were." all their eyes widened, "The others?!" Koji called, and jetsilphymon looked at him, "Were?" coyotemon laughed, and then, called out again, "Enlightenment Beam!" the attack flew at jetsilphymon, and she was pushed to the side by metalgarurumon, who then, jumped in the opposite direction, "You cannot win coyotemon!" he opened his mouth, "Ice Wolf Claw!" the attack hit its target, and coyotemon recoiled, he flew into a tree, and it broke in half.  
  
Takuya looked around, "Palmon! Agumon!" he searched frantically, "Where are they?" he walked towards amalgamon who was searching as well, and Tomoki came towrds them, "No luck..." he looked out, "Maybe they ran..." he looked to the ground, and Takuya shook his head, and wiped his eyes, when he lifted his head again, he smiled broadly, "Takuya?" amalgamon gave his a wierd look, "Are you okay?" Takuya laughed, "Look! The trees! they are altrees, and bent down, "Footprints..." he followed them down, and stood up, "They end here, and this one is deeper than the rest...wargreymon...he flew!" amalgamon "Yes!" Tomoki cheered, and ran towards the path, as Takuya had already took off, and amalgamon caught up to them quickly as they all ran down through the broken trees.  
  
Coyotemon got up quickly, "Ice Wolf Claw!" "Light Claws!" the two digimon ran at each other, and attacked, they jumped into the air, and as quick as lightning, they passed eachother and landed, they both turned and attacked once more, this time, with their beams, which hit and they were at a standstill, but, metalgarurumon had a slight advantage. Namely, jetsilphymon, she flew up, and spun around quickly, "Ultra Turbulance!" she threw her pinwheel down at coyotemon, and he was distracted just long enough, his beam dissapeared, and metalgarurumons came forward, but, coyotemon jumped out of the way, and then, a giant orange ball of energy hit him from behind, and he was swallowed by it, and a huge explosion took place, and metalgarurumon shot his beam once more, and the explosion shot straight up into the air. Coyotemon in the center called out, "Brightened Needles!" his fur flashed, and a lot of tiny needles shot out, and the explosion was depleted, and many of the needles shot at the digimon, as Koji, Kouichi, and palmon hid behind trees, which were also being torn by the needles. Coyotemon staggered forward, and started glowing as he lay down, wargreymon and weregarurumon stared at him awkwardly, and jetsilphyon flew down, "What is he doing?"  
  
Utaka looked at angewomon, and she soon removed her hand from over his mouth, and looked at him, "No one followed us then." she walked out, and looked at him, "We need to get Junpei back..." she looked off into the distance, and hesitated, "I think I know where the location of shadowmons base is...but, I am not sure we want to go there." Utaka ran up to her, "We have to go! He is i danger!" she shook her head, "No. He is not...shadowmon will not kill any of you until he can get all of the spirits." Utaka stared at her, "What do you mean?" she looked at him, "I mean he is trying to lure all of you their to get the Soul Spirits, and the spirits of Wood, Wind, and Metal." she looked down, we need to get him back, but it would be very dangerous, she took out a small flask, and too a sip from it, "What is that?" Utaka stared at the flask, and she smiled, "It is a flask that is filled with a rejuvination potion." she looked at him, and then, laughed, "Would you like some? You look tired." he took it and drank some, he felt an instant burning in his throat, and he coughed slightly, angewomon looked towards the sky, what is that...noise-Look out!" she grabbed Utaka and pulled him out of the way as a surge of electricity shot passed them, he stared tat the digimon in amazment.  
  
The digimon was on four legs, it resembled a cross between a boar and a bull, it had two large tusks, and a snout, but, it also had two long sharp hourns, it stood tall, and had very musculat legs wit hooves that were gold plated, it had a metal covering over its back, and had two tails, that switched from the brown fur of the rest of its body to gold tinted skin, and had l broken! You saw coyotemon, he wasnt big enought to do that!" he ran down towards the a star on one of them, and a bolt shape on the other, it grunted, and cnarged ath them.  
  
Angewomon flew into the air, and pulled back a golden string one her bow formed from her hand, she shot down ath the digimon, and it jumped out of the way, Utaka then ran up, and she jumped in front of him, "Get out of here Utaka!" he smiled "No way! Watch this!" he pulled out his D-Tector, and called out, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" and "Bractmon!" appeared. he stood behind angewomon battle ready, and she looked in amazement, good! you have your spirit!" she turned towards the digimon, "Who are you!?" the digimon grunted, "Sowiremon! I am the Nomad of Thunder!" she smiled, "We have business with you." he grunted angrily, "Get out of my territory, now!" he glowed yellow, and sparks shot from his body, "Swine Thunder!" a large bolt shot at them, and they both got out of the way, "Heavens Bow!"(I believe it is) "Petioles of Strength!" the tow attacks met the one, and both were strong, all of the attacks were depleted, and angewomon pulled back again, "Heavens Bow!" she attacked, and sowiremon dodged it, he then called out "Steer Horn!" he charged at them, and hit bractmon in the chest, he fell back, and a new digimon came out, it was an angemon, and he broguht back his fist, "Hand of Fate!" the attack hit sowiremon in the back, and he fell to the ground, "Dgivolve! Magnaangemon!" two pegasusmon came out from behind him, "Attack!" the three digimon and angewomon all flew at sowiremon, and attacked, "Heavens Bow!" "Shooting Star!" "(Whatever)!" and the attacks became one, sowiremon backed up, and looked at them, "Hah! Swine Thunder!" the attacks met, and the four light digimon seemed to have an advantage, but, then, sowiremon flashed once, and the attack gained strength, and overpowered the combined attacks.  
  
Jetsilphymon charged, and called out, "Ultra Turbulance!" she spun around, and shot a slice of wind at coyotemon, she watched as the attack neared, and then, coyotemon leaped up, and out of the way, he rushed around them, and ended up behind them with very fast speed, he opened his mouth, "Enlightenment Beam!" the atack shot at them, and metalgarurumon, wargreymon, and jetsilphymon were all hit, they were knocked to the ground, and then, got up wearily, they did not know what to do, theyhad to attack, "Together!" metalgarurumon shouted, "Ice Wolf Claw!" "Ultra Turbulance!" "(I have no Idea)!" the attacks all shot out, wargreymons ball of energy absorbed the other two, and coyotemon called out, "Enlightenment beam!" he shot his attack, and then, wargreymon put all of his force into the attack, metalgarurumon opened his mouth once more, "Ice Wolf Claw!" the attack shot towards the other two, and iit joined with wargreymons, coyotemon was just as powerful as all of the attacks combined, and it seemed hopeless, jetsilphymon shot another gust of wind towards the attacks, but, that too did not help.  
  
Amalgamon was much faster than the other two, but, he was staying with them, "Hurry up guys!" Takuya looked up at him, "We are going as fast as we can, we arent digimon!" amalgamon nodded, "I am going to go ahead, their seems to be alot going on...I think they are in trouble!" he turned on his rockets, and blasted ahead, forcing Tomoki and Takuya to the ground, Tomoki looked up at Takuya, "Why couldnt he just take us with him?" Takuya laughed, "He isnt used to being a digimon yet..."  
  
sowiremon charged at the digimon that had fallen to the ground, "Steer Horn!" he was within 100 feet, and was closing in, but, then, he saw something jump in front of him, "Bract Mallet!" bractmon hit him in the head, and stopped him almost, but, sowiremon forced himself pass, and bractmon fell back, but, he turned and faced sowiremon from bbehind, "Petioles of Strength!" the attack caught up to sowiremon and hit him hard, he tripped, and fell to the ground, bractmon jumed into the air, "Now! Bract Attack!" he fell towards the ground, and brought his mallet with him, he hit sowiremon on his side, and then, looked up, and saw angewomon in the air, "Heavens Bow!: she shot her attack at him, and the arrow struck hard, but, sowiremon got up, and glared at her, "You will all pay!" he flashed, "Swine Thunder!" he attacked, but, magnaangemon had gotten up, and attacked at sowiremon, while the attack went in another direction, he shifted his attention, and attacked magnaangemon instead of angewomon, he depleted magnaangemons attack, and magnaangemon moved out of the way, "Come on!" sowiremon charged, "Steer Horn!" he rushed towards magnaangemon, and then, magnaangemon called towards the sky, "NOW!!" angewomon, the pegaasusmon, and bractmon all shot attacks at sowiremon from behind, and he fell to the ground, and shot a burst of electricity randomly into the air, and the attack headed for bractmon, his eyes widened, but, one of the pegasusmon got in the way, and the attack burnt him, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Bractmon looked down at the fallen pegasusmon, "No! Bract Mallet!" he spun twice, and threw his mallet down at sowiremon, and then called, "Petioles of Strength!" and the sharpened leaves all flew down with the mallet at sowiremon, and hit directly, then, angewomon and the remaining pegasusmon both attacked, "Heavens Bow!" "Shooting Stars!" and then, magnaangemon flew into the air, and called his attack, and formed a giant portal, the portal started to suck in sowiremon, and after the attacks, he couldnt fight it, and was taken it, but before the portal closed, a small stone with a fractal code around it flew out, and fell to the ground.  
  
Coyotemon was still even with the combined attacks of metalgarurumon, wargreymon, and jetsilphymon, he was even gaining a bit. The two digimon, metalgarurumon, and wargreymon, were fighting with all they had, then, jetsilphymon flew into theair, then, before she could do anything, a metal digimon flew out from the forest, "Gothic Edge!" the digimon sliced at coyotemon with a sword, and flashed passed him, into the trees, where Koji and the others were, he dedigivolved, and fell to the ground, the beam from coyotemon then weakened, and jetsilphymon saw this as her chance, she flew down, "Jet Bintaa!" she came towardsw coyotemon, and he snarled, she then, spun around and a small cyclone followed behind her, she then shot her pinwheel at coyotemon, "Ultra Turbulance!" the weapon flew with tremendous force, and jetsilphymon landed, coyotemon was hit, and was then, overpowered, the beams both shot at coyotemon, and he fell back, and a huge exposion took place, wargreymon fell down, and dedigivolved, and metalgarurumon finished off the attack, coyotemon fell from the explosion, and metalgarurumon flew into the air, and shot all of his missles down on his enemy, and coyotemon was destroye, a small stone fell to the ground.  
  
Koji had taken the stone and placed it in his D-Tector, and Takuya finally showed up with Tomoki, they were all talking, while gabumon Izumi and agumon slept. "So, you have a spirit now...both of you?" Shinya nodded at Koji, "Yeah, I am metal, and Utaka is Wood." Koji smiled "Cool." Takuya looked at him, "So, what happened to you guys?" Kouichi laughed, "Its a very long story, I wold rather not go into it..."Takuya nodded, "So, we gotta find Junpei, he was kidnapped..." armadillomon, Koji and Kouichi both looked amazed, "What?" Shinya nodded, "Yeah, he was taken when we defeated dracomon." Kouichi looked them, "Who is dracomon?" palmon looked at him, "The Nomad of Flame!" Kouichi laughed, "Well, we defeated the Nomad of Darkness." Takuya laughed as well, "Yeah right!" Kouichi became serious, "No, really." he lifted his D-Tector and showed Takuya, "Wait..." Takuya stared at it, "D-duskmon?" Kouichi nodded, "Yes."  
  
KD: WOO!!   
  
Rika: The kids just gained two new Soul Stones, Thunder, and Light. All thats left now are Water, Earth, Wood, Metal, and Ice. Now that they-  
  
KD: Shut up..  
  
Rika: Why am I even here if you wont-  
  
KD: Isaid SHHHHHHUTUP!  
  
Rika: BUT!! Digimon: Digital Monsters!!  
  
KD: G--DAMMIT WOMAN!! SHUT UP!!   
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	30. NEW DIGIDESTINED

KD: Hey ya! my favorite couple...none.  
  
Takuya: Awww...mannnn  
  
KD: Two new digidestined are coming in...SURPRISE!   
  
Tomoki: Yea....  
  
KD: Dont own...start fic.  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 30: THE NEW DIGIDESTINED! JEN AND LI!!  
  
Utaka leaned over on the ground, the pegasusmon was at his feet, "Here." angewomon took out the potion, "There is a little left, you can drink it..." she placed the potion in the pegasusmons mouth, and he swallowed it, he shook, and then, miraculously, got u, he shook his head, "Thank you, but, you should not have wasted the last of it on me..." she smiled, "You two go back to the other Chosen Children, and bring them here, we have business to attend to." the flew off, and magnaangemon, no dedigivolved to angemon, "What is going on?" angewomon looked at him, "The Chosen Child of Thunder has been kidnapped." angemon nodded.  
  
Through the woods, a digimon ran fast, he rushed through the forest, and saw ahead of him, three figures, he laughed, "Digimon....and....a-a boy!" he ran faster, and saw the two digimon to be angels, he stopped, and stood still, "I should be sure not to frighten them..." he walked forward, and turned around, another digimon came running towards him, a female, she stopped next to him, and smiled, "Is that one of them?" he nodded, "It is a human, it has to be..."  
  
Utaka called towards the "Did you hear something?" the angel digimon listened carefully, "What was that?" they all stood where the were, and Utaka pulled out his D-Tector, "Show yourself!" out of the trees came two digimon.  
  
One, was a male, it had a dark blue mask that covered its head down to the tip of the nose, where it parted, and showed a human mouth, and then, he had a dark black collar that rose like a turtle neck, around his neck, and a dark blue armor(ish) that was covering his chest(It looks like on DBZ...Vegetas armor with no shoulder pads) he had the black on under that that ended at a large blue belt, and his arms were covered by blue sleves that extended from the chest armor, and ended at the elbows, he had a forearm covering that extended over his hand, and shot out for about a foot on his left hand, and one that ended at his wrist on the other, he had a bar wiht blades on either end on his belt in the back, and had black pants, that ended under large kneepads, and then, large boots covered the rest of his leg and foot. On his back, he had two fin like things, that extended and retracted.  
  
The female digimon had a halo thing around her forehead, that was made of stone, and had four spikes jutting out from it on the front back, and sides. Her hair is black on the top of her head, and blonde out of the back, where it is down to mid neck area, she has large eyes, and under her nose, bandages wrap around her face to her neck, and end about the same length of her hair. She has a shirt like thing that is sleeveless, and has a yellow collar, which, goes from over her right shoulder to under her left, and the 'shirt' seems cut down the middle, though it is stuck together, and is brown. her shirt ends sxposing the top of a belt, with four buckles, on the back, front, and sides, that each are connected to a stone armor type thing that is thin, and long as her thighes, which are covered in red material, and stop at brown 'boots' that cover from her knees to her ankles, and then, sxpose yellow foot coverings, her arms are bare, and from the elbow are covered in thick stone, that end in huge stone fists, but her palms are exposed on the inside of the hand, and the elbow covers are extended to her shoulder, though they dont touch her shoulders.  
  
They looked at the three digimon, and the male smiled, "I am Aquamon, the Legendary Warrior of Water, and this is Creamon, the Legendary Warrior of Earth." angewomon smiled, "So, they found you..." aquamon smiled, "Yes." he dedigivolved and became a boy about Utakas age, with jet black hair, and a dark red long sleeve shirt, his hair was somewhat long, and was 'combed' to the side, and looked kind of like Yamatos from season one, but, not as shiny, he had somewhat tight blue jeans on, and black boots. Creamon smiled, "I would love to rest myself." she dedigivolved and became a girl about the same age, she had blonde hair that was shoulder length, and had a pink short sleeve shirt on, and it was tucked into kakhi capris, and she had brown shoes on.  
  
Utaka walked up to her, "Nice to meet you, "I amd Utaka(I dont know his las name.) who are you?" she smiled, I am Jen Ametsuchi." the boy looked at Utaka, "I am Li...Li Kato." Utaka looked at him, "Oh, hi." Kato sighed, "What is going on...we were called here, and these two digimon told us to take their spirits, they told us the whole story..." Utaka laughed nervously, "Well, see, I am pretty new here two...I mean, I just got my spirit awhile ago." Jen smiled, "Oh, how fun, lets see you digivolve!" he laughed more nervously, "Well, we just fought in a big battle, and...well, I am kind of worn out."  
  
Takuya looked at the others, they had all fallen asleep, and he was taking watch, "Man...these are hard times..." he looked out into the distance, "I wish we could just be done with this." a voice broke the silence, "You can..." he froze, and then, after regaining composure turned around, "Who said that?" he looked out, "Whos there?" he stood up, and took out his D-Tector, it had nothing but a strange looking spirit in it, he looked up, and he saw a shadow, "Shadowmon..." the dark digimon stepped out, "The one and only." he walked forward, and Takuya backed off, "Where is Junpei?" shadowmon laughed, "I need him, just as I need you...I must have those Soul Spirits!" he reached for Takuya and his eyes shown very bright, Takuya ducked away, and fell to the ground, he looked up, "What?!" Koji and Kouichi looked at him, "Whats wrong Takuya?" Kouichi asked, and knelt down by him, "Are you okay?" Takuya nodded, "I am fine." he shook his head, "Bad dream..." Koji laguhed, "You wouldnt get those bad dreams if you didnt sleep on the job...its time to go, come on." he turned around, and saw garurumon waking Izumi, and ankylomon was walking towards them, with agumon and palmon on his back, and agumon called to them, "Come on guys! Lets ride!" Takuya and Tomoki climbed onto ankylomons back, and Izumi climbed on after them, Koji and Kouichi both got onto garurumon and they set off, "Where are we going?" garurumon looked at Koji, "We are headed back to the mountains...to search for Utaka." Kouichi looked at garurumon, "But, Utaka is looking for Junei, he would probably go to the castle." garurumon laughed, "yes, and angewomon would find him, she knows where shadowmon took Junpei."  
  
They rode on, and looked for any sign of angewomon, but, there was none, then, in the sky, two pegasusmon flew down at them, "Follow us." was all they said, and flew off, the digimon agreed and followed, and soon, they we near the mountain and then, passed it. they headed towards a small clearing that separated the forests on each side of the mountain, and started to run through it.  
  
Utaka looked back, "Hey! Where did angemon go?" angewomon smiled, "He went to gather more potion. He will be back shortly." Utaka smiled, "Yeah, okay." he looked back at Li and Jen, "So, who brought you two here?" Li spoke, "Two digimon, Ranamon...and grumblemon, that little guy got kind of annoying..." Utaka laughed, "I never heard of them." he looked towars the edge of the forest, and saw angemon coming, "Hey!" he called out, he landed, and handed each of them a potion and placed three more away, he looked at them, "Now, use these carefully." he looked at them each, and then, a sound came from behind them, they turned and saw that garurumon with Koji and Kouichi came running towards them, followed by the rest of them, the kids all exchanged hellos, and angemon gave all of them a sip of the potion since they had been in very bad shape, and handed potions to the kids, he smiled, and then, looked up in shock, alot of minorshadowmon appeared, and started laughing, "we are the final few remaining minorshadowmon!" Dark Copy!" they all jumped into various groups, and formed into "Darkankylomon!" "Darkgarurumon!" "Darkangemon!" and "Darkangewomon!" then, darkangemon digivolved into "Darkmagnaangemon!" and "Darkgarurumon dedigivolved into darkgabumon, but, was shot at with a "Howling Blaster!" and destroyed, then, darkankylomon dedigivolved and dodged the attacks, and formed into "Darkdrillmon!" then, garurumon charged and attacked, as well as angemon pegasusmon, ankylomon and angewomon, they easily over powered the digimon, and after a swift but fierce battle destroyed the dark copies.  
  
Garurumon dedigivolved and gasped, "Why were they so easy to beat?" angemon nodded, "He knows we are coming." gabumon nodded, "Yes, but that dosent explain-" angemon cut him off, "They were a distraction, there were so few left he sent them here to make us think he doesnt want uus to attack." gabumon nodded, and after ankylomon dedigivolved, they starte to walk, following the two angel digimon. They were walking for about half a day before they decided to rest, and sat down under the shade of a large tree, as they had now exited the forest.  
  
Agumon looked off into the distance, and saw the fractal code shooting up into the air, "My friends are over there." Takuya walked over and sat down, "Down worry agumon, they will be alright." agumon laughed, "You know...you cant really tell which are good and which are evil, not from the fractal codes...makes you wonder, huh?" Takuya smiled, "Yeah, but...where do the fractal codes go, I wonder." agumon shivered, "Legend says...its Corrumon." Takuya racked through his brain, "That sounds familiar, corrumon, corrumon...Hey! He was lucemons accomplice!" agumon nodded, "And he is collecting fractal codes...they say he is the real evil...shadowmon is just a puppet." Takuya looked shocked, "Really?" agumon nodded, "Yes." Takuya laed back, "Wow."  
  
Koji walked towars the others, he had gone off on his own for awhile, "I saw something..." Kouichi asked him, "What did you see?" Koji pointed ahead to where they were headed, "A lake." Kouichi smiled, "Then why are you so down, thats a good thing!" Koji shook his head, "It had one pointed rock coming from it...it is conchmon." he looked over to Li, and smiled, "We are in for another fierce battle." he sat down, and they all looked at him, Li and Jen didnt understand, "Who is conchmon?" Kouichi looked at him, "He is the nomad of Water." Takuya laughed, "You saw the nomad of Water? No way!" Koji smiled, "Yeah, it was while you guys got the other spirits." They all sat down, and slept, getting ready for the fight.  
  
When they all awoke, they got read, and set off again, they saw the lake, and got real nervous, "It is closer." Koji noticed, and didnt say a thing for the rest of the trip, when they got about fifteen hundred feet away, the digimon all digivolved, including Izumi, Utaka, Shinya, Li, and Jen, into "Metalgarurumon!" "Lilymon!" Drillmon!" "Wargreymon!" Magnaangemon!" "Jetsilphymon!" "Bractmon!" "Amalgamon!" "Carchamon!" and "Creamon!"  
  
Charcamon is Li's spirit of water, he has the face and upper body of a muscle bound shark, and a belt, that held up torn pants, his hands and feet were webbed and he had only three long toes, he had a large jaw, and a large fin on his back, he had two halves of a spear, with oints on each end, on either side of his belt.  
  
They all moved on, at a run, and when they got to the lake, they waited, and then, conchmon jumped from the pool, and laughed, "Hello..." the pool shot all of its water into the sky, and when it hit the ground, it dissapeared, and then, four othe digimon showed up, conchmon laughed once more, "You didnt think I had no friends did you? We are the last Nomad digimon!"  
  
KD: Done!  
  
Rika: And an astonsihing ending, I cant belv thet ze sarn...KD...your handwriting sucks! I cant read this one bit!  
  
KD: Well the others dont have any trouble with it! They dont! Not at all!   
  
Rika: No! KD, I dindt menut...dun guu...uh...Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	31. FIVE NOMADS

KD: Exitment. Intrigue. Suspense.  
  
Tomoki: What the  
  
KD: If you find a story like that, tell me. j/k, dont own...start fic.  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 31: FIVE NOMADS! EARTH WATER METAL WOOD AND ICE!!  
  
Koji backed behind the digimon, followed by Kouichi, Tomoki, and Takuya, "We need to help somehow." he said, "Takuya looked at him, "We cant." the digimon all lined up, and looked at the nomads, Water, Earth, Metal, Wood, and Ice. Chonchmon walked forward, "We are going to finish you off...there should be another..." wargreymon called to him, "We are on the way to find him." conchmon laughed, "No need for that...we will get him." he smiled, "Wait one second...Bergmon!" a large digimon came up.  
  
Bergmon is the Nomad of Ice, he has two huge feet that are covered in thick layers of ice, and has lots of short snow white hair covering its body, except for an exposed abdomen upper arms and chest, it has large fistsm that are covered in the fur, and the fur stops at the elbow, but continues at the shoulder, its entire head is also covered, and it has glowing blue eyes, and a large mouth, with tiny sharp teeth, it has a black spiked belt, and the spikes curve upward, and on its back, it has long locks of the white fur tied up with rope that go down to the floor.  
  
Bergmon walked up to conchmon,and conchmon whispered into his ear, bergmon nodded, he placed his hand on the ground, and water started leaking out, "I am forming my lake once more!" conchmon said, and the water was soon under them all, and the humans all backed away to the edge of the water, but, then, the land sunk down, and the water turned into ice, and all of the digimon were siding down the huge funnel, and the kids stared down after them.  
  
"Oh no!" Koji looked down, "We have to help!" Takuya pulled him back, "I will go!" Koji stopped him, "We cant..." Koji looked at him...its dangerous, he looked down, but, Tomoki lept from the edge and started sliding down, as the digimon all dissapeared into a small hole at the bottom, Koji then saw Takuya jump after him, and slide down, they both sped towards the hole as it was closing, and the land became less steep, and befoe they made it, the ice had melted and everything was back to normal. They all looked around, and Kouichi sighed, "Now what?"  
  
The digimon were falling threw darknes, and soon, they seemed to hit ground, but, they were standing on nothing. They all looked around, "What is this place?" wargreymon yelled, conchmon laughed, "This is where I go when I want to escape, it is how I travel through the digital world, you see over there?" they looked back, and saw four shadows, "Its them!" jetsilphymon flew back, and grabbed for one, but it slipped through her fingers, and she looked at her hand, then back at conchmon, "After we kill you all, hw are we supposed to get out of here?" conchmon laughed, "This realm does not exsist with out me." he looked at her, "Now lets go." he ran forward, and jumped into the air, bringing back his claw, "Claw Crush!" it starte dto glow, and he hit jet silphymon and she fell back, "Cheap shot!" she brought out her pinwheel, "Try it again!" the others had started to fight, bergmon was fighting wargreymon, a wood digimon was fighting metalgarurumon, a earth was fightin drillmon and lilymon, and a metal was fighting bractmon and amalgamon, then, charcamon and creamon ran to jetsilphymon nad faced off with conchmon.  
  
Earth- Unimon, a head made out of stone, with just two red eyes showing, and a large black chest, it has stone shoulder pads, and earth arms, it has stone fists. Its legs are all stone, and it has a large belt, it has a large axe in one hand.  
  
Wood- Stalkmon, head covered on top by a leaf that goes over his eyes, and stops above his mouth, he has very dark grayish skin, he has armor that is shaped like a leaf, but, it is really a type of metal, and he has green shoulder pads, his arms are bare, except for forearm gaurds that are made of wood, and are tied over the tops of his arms with thic rope, he has four leaves on front back and sides that connect to a belt, and drop to his knees, and has large boots, with circular kneecaps at the top. He is holding a large stick in his hand that is about his own height.  
  
Metal- Pewtermon, a large helm covers his head, with a slit from the eyes to the bottom, and a horizontal one so he can see, he has a large breast plate on, and chain mail covering his arms and legs, he has large metallic boots that are jet blac, and a large sword tucked in its sheath slung on his back.  
  
Drillmon shot all his drills at unimon, and unimon dodged them, but, they were sent flying back to him, because lilymon sent a beam at him, that was in line with the direction of the drills, and he was hit. He fell to the ground, and drillmon gained new drills, he dug into the earth, and it cracked open a fissure, lillymon brought out her flower again, "Flower Cannon!" then, a faint voice was heard, "Earth Crush!" the ground beneath then rose into two large slabs, and then, closed onto lilymon, she was trapped inside, drillmon backed away, and looked at unimon, who was coming out of the crevace, he walked towards drillmon, and raised his axe into the air, "Goodbye!" he threw the axe at drillmon and called out, "Loam Axe!" it spun towards drillmon, but, in a sudden gust, the two slabs of rock inched apart, and lilymon squeezed out, she shot her cannon at the axe, and it was hit off coarse, she then aimed her beam at unimon, "Flower Cannon!" the attack hit, and unimon was struck back as his axe went flying past him.  
  
Metalgarurumon backed up, he opened his mouth, and shot a large beam at the wood creature, stalkmon, stalkmon spun his stick around in a large circle, and it deflected the attack, metalgarurumon leapt out of the way, and then, ran at him, "Ice Wolf Claw!" he charged, and flew by, he then did a 180 and shot several missles at the enemy, and stalkmon was foced several feet forward, face planting into the ground. stalkmon then got up, "You asked for it...Battle Stave!" he ran forward with his stick pointed towards metalgaruruon, and the stick started to glow, and then, he flashed once, he stuck the end of the stick into the ground, and jumped up, over metalgarurumon, and then, when he landed, spun around, and knocked metalgarurumons back feet to the side, causing him to fall over, and then, he did a backflip, and landed on to of metalgarurumon, and he raised his stick upward, pointing it at metalgarurumons face, and thrust it down, but, metalgarurumon was quick, he shot a beam at the staff, and it was thrown from stalkmons hands, using the distraction, he flipped over, causing stalkmon to fall, and then, he grabbed stalkmon by th neck with his strong jaws and threw him in the same direction as his weapon had gone.  
  
Bractmon flew into the sky, "Petioles of Strength!" pewtermon dodged the attack, "Armed charge!" once again, pewtermon dodged, the digimonlanded, and brought out their weapons, "Bract Mallet!" "Gothic Edge!" pewtermon laughed, "Golden Sabre!" he brought out its sword, and it was shining bright, and he attacked, he swung at amalgamon, and amlgamon tried to atack, but, a flash of golden light blinded him for a second, and then, he was thrown back, bractmon brought his weapon down over pewtermon, but, pewtermon blocked, and a flash of light, then, pewtermon swung his sword, while bractmon was blinded for a split second, and both digimon were down, pewtermon jumped high into the air, and brought his sword over his head, "Hah! Your end!" amalgamon stared, "No!" he looked angry, "Slide Evolution!" "Bronzmon!"  
  
Bronzmon is a mechanical digimon, it has a reflective glass dome over a cylindrical body which has a strap going diagonally across his chest, and the strap had four large spikes on it, he has two large circular joints on either side, and they are conected to thick metallic legs which end in kneepad like things, and then, extend to the ground in another direction, and they each have a machine gun connected to them, pointed in the direction of the leg, he has a plate on the bottom covering a large footpad, and it has two wing like projections from his back(That are, dare I say it, like the ones on...Buzz Lightyear) and thy each have a laser on the end, on its chest, he has four covers that open to reveal about eight missles each, and under him, there is a somewhat large gun, that is connected to a short pole, that can go in and out of his body.  
  
Bronzmon lifted its wings, and the two guns pointed upward, to the sky, he took careful aim, and shot multiple bullets, "Machine Blast!" pewtermon, not being able to fly, was shot down, and fell to the ground, bractmon took the opportunity to swing around, and smash pewtermon with his mallet, he then ran towards bronzmon, bronzmon was just as tall as bractmon, and he then lowered himself, the guns on his legs pointed up, and so did the ones on his wings again, and he called out, "Machine Blast!" all four guns shot out, and followed a straight path to pewtermon who was getting up, and was then hit by the attack.  
  
Wargreymon laughed, "Bad idea choosing me, bergmon! I am fire and you are ice!" he flew into the air, "Terra Force!" he shot the attack down, and it connected with bergmon, who flew back, he got up, and wargreymon created a twister, and shot down at him, "Icy Breath!" he sucked in all the air he could, and then, blew it at wargreymon, the twister slowed, and stopped, and wargreymon fell to the ground, "You do not understand, fire is no good if it cannot start!" he lifted his fist, and punched wargreymon in the gut, and then, again, and again, on the fourth hit, wargreymon grabbed his hand, and kicked him in the stomach, he flipped him over, and rolled back, standing up, while bergmon slid across the ground, "Now lets try ths again." he jumped into the air, and formed a twister, he flew up, and around, and straight down on bergmon.  
  
"Corda Spear!" charchamon thrust his weapon at conchmon, but, was evaded, and jetsylphimon spun, "Ultra Turbulance!" she shot a slice of wind at conchmon and it hit him from behind, he fell to the ground, and creamon lifted her hands into a point above her head, "Granite Satyr!" a small mountain sprang from the ground to conchmons right, and then, one to his left, "What is this! You missed! Fool!" creamons eyes glowed white, "Awaken!" the two mountains exploded, and two large creatures emerged.  
  
The monsters that appeared are minions of creamon, they a black and have rck shoulder pads that go upward past their heads, and then estend to the small of their back, and then, then have another slab in the center of their back that goes up, to the bottom of thier neck, on their chest, the shoulder pads connect, and extend to the top of their abdomen, and then, they have the dark dark skin down to their knees, where large boots of rock go down to their ankles, and then, their feet are covered by two separate peices. and their eyes glow red,creamon calls them 'Granite Satyrs'.  
  
The two monsters grabbed conchmon, by the arms, and then, smashed him to the ground, they started to fight, and conchmon jumped between them, fighting hard, as creamon commanded them. jetsilphymon looked amazed, and carchamon ran to her, "Help us fight!" she looked at him, "That is a strong move!" charchamon laughed, "Well, she is a beast spirit!" and she is probably the strongest one! she can get about ten of those things at once!" he ran to the battle, and jetsilphymon jumped into the air and followed.  
  
KD: Th-tha-th-th-thaaaats all folks!  
  
Rika: so immature.  
  
KD: What?  
  
Rika: Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
KD: Wait! What?!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	32. THE END OF THE NOMADS

KD: Dont own...start fic  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 32: THE END OF THE NOMADS!!  
  
Unimon got up, and lilymon flew into the air, "Flower Cannon!" she shot the attack, and drillmon attacked as well, the attacks both hit unimon, who fell down on impact, "Earth Crush!" the ground under drillmon cracked and rose high into the air, closing around him, lilymon flew towards unimon who had turned and run for his axe, "Flower Cannon!" the attack hit him in the back, and he tripped, he got up, and turned to her, "You are annoying me!" he ran forward, and jumped up, he punched lillymon who was hovering near the ground, and she fell, he landed, and before she hit the ground, he knocked her away sending her back ten feet, he then ran for his axe, and when he got to it, he lifted it up, "Loam A-ah!" the ground under him bulged and broke, he fell back as drillmon emerged from the earth, he spun around and at close range shot all of his drills at unimon, lilymon flew forwardd, and above unimon, "Flower Cannon!" the flower started to glow very bright, she was putting all of her energy into the attack, and unimon saw this, he braced himself for impact, lilymon fired, and unimon caught the attack, he slid back a couple of feet, and held in place, he struggled with the attack, and lilymon was glowing bright, and the beam started to get Fractal Code swarm around it.  
  
Unimon laughed, "You would die to save your planet?" he struggled more, and took a step forward, drillmon stared he was too wak to really help, but, he regained his drills, and took aim, he fired with all his might, and the drills swarmed towards unimon, unimon saw this, and his eyes widened, the drills all hit him, and he flinched, lilymon put the last of her strength into her attack, and pushed hard, unimon fell back, and the beam engulfed him, a huge explosion occured.  
  
Wargreymon jumped back from his attack on bergmon, he saw the bright light, and covered his eyes, "What?" he looked over and saw both unimon and lilymon fighting a beam and then, saw lilymon gain the upper hand, he the turned back to bergmon, and flew into the air, I have an idea..." he flew to the side, and placed his claws over his head, "Terra Force!" he threw the energy ball at an angle, the ball hit the ground, and slid across, bergmon got up, and tried to stop the attack, he place his arms in front of him, and pushed, but, the attack was too strong, it had taken him off gaurd, he fell back, and the ball of energy flew into the newly formed explosion, and the explosion got much larger, lilymon was thrown back by the force, and wargreymon flew to her, he caught her, and landed, drillmon ran to them, and lilymon looked at them both, "Goodbye...win...for me." she dissapeared and her fractal code dissapeared into the sky, and was swallowed by the large storm cloud looming over the whole digital world.  
  
Metalgarurumon rushed at stalkmon as the explosion grew behind him, stalkmon grabbed his stick, and ran at metalgarurumon, "Battle Stave!" his stick glowed, and when he flashed, he burst with energy and attacked, he did multiple hits on metalgarurumon in quick succesion, causeing metalgarrumon to fall back, stalkmon then jumped into the air, "Melee Jab!" he landed, and when he flashed he pulled a fist back, and punched metalgarurumon hard in the jaw, and forced him to fall back, "Battle Stave!" his stick started to glow, but, then, missles shot at him, and he glowed, he hit each of the missles away, and the missed their target, metalgarurumon understood stalkmons weakness now, "He is a melee fighter, but until he flashes, he is weak...I can use that time to beat him." he rushed at stalkmon, "Melee...!" he got into a battle pose, "Now! Ice Wolf Claw!" "Jab!" stalkmon stopped, and metagarurumon flashed past him, stalkmon was thrown back, and when he flashed it was useless, he fell to the ground, and metalgarurumon turned, he opened his mouth, and fired his beam, stalkmon was on the ground, and could not black it, he dissapeared inside the beam.  
  
"Golden Sabre!" bractmon ran towards the two fighting metal type digimon, "Machine Blast!" pewtermon used his sword to block the bullets flying at him, he then heard a loud yell behind him, "Petioles of Strength!" the attack flew down on him, and he looked back, and several bullets then hit him, the combined attacks beat him, and bronzmon called out, "Sniper Cannon!" the attack was fast and acurate, the shot fired and hit pewtermon on the hand, knocking the sward from it, "Bract Mallet!" "Sniper Cannon!" the attacks both hit the sword, and it was broken in half, pewtermon laughed, "You think youve beaten me? You have to run out of bullets some time bronzmon...and you both will be much easier to beat after that happens." bronzmon flew into the air, "Wrong!" Bractmon flew down at pewtermon swinging his mallet, and pewtermon was hit a few times but managed to dodge most of the onslaught, but, Bronzmon hovered in the air, and aimed the lasers on his wings down at pewtermon, "Laser Blast!" he shot the attack as bractmon jumped out of the way, and then, opened his chest, "Missle Cannon!" all of the thirty two missles there flew down at pewtermon, and with little time to react, pewtermon was hit, the lasers distracted him, as the missles all hit him, "Petioles of Strength!" "Machine Blast!" the attacks together were just enough strength, pewterwmon was destroyed.  
  
"Corda Spear!" "Ultra Turbulance!" they wer both much luckier this time around, and hit conchmon, while the Granite Satyrs attacked as well, conchmon fell back, "Crab Missle!" all of the missles shot at the Granitw Satyrs, and they each took the hits, they walked forward, and creamon spoke, "They do not feel pain!" she flew forward, "Global Orbs!" rocks and dust flew up from the ground, and formed into five large boulders around creamon, she flew forward, and then, shot one of them at conchmon, he jumped to the side, and then, a gust of wind flew at him, he stopped and fell back, then, out of nowhere, another boulder hit him hard, and he fell back, he got up, and then, a Granite Satyr punched him back into the ground, "I cannot lose to champions!" he shot the crab missles at the two Granite Satyrs, and both of them exploded, sending rocks in every direction, and only hitting conchmon, "How do you feel about losing to a mega!" metal garurumon ran forward, "Ice wolf Claw!" he attacked, and then, the last of the boulders were also sent at him, and then, jetsylphymon threw her pinwheel at him, and he let out a scream, "I cant...lose!" metalgarurumon shot a beam at him, and he was finally destroyed.  
  
All of the digimon gathered around in the darkness, now that conchmon was destroyed, the shadows around them began to take shape, they all looked around them as they began to see the light, and beneath them, water started to seep from the ground. Koji, Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi all looked ahead, the others were beginning to appear, they all laguhed, and cheered, "You all mae it!" Kouichi yelled, "You are all here!" the boys ran forward with angemon and angewomon, and gathered with the digimon, "Where is lilymon?" Takuya looked around, and wargreymon sighed, "She was destroyed..." they all were silent for a moment, soon, five stones fell from the sky, and found their place to the rightful owners. They all faced eachother, "We have to find Junpei now." Koji said to the rest, "Lets go." they all moved on, and were wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
KD: Done and done. Sorry, but my internet was taken off, so it will take longer to post.  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	33. ENTER THE CASTLE

KD: Okay, I will try to get this updated faster now.  
  
dont own...start fic.  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 33: ENTER THE CASTLE!!  
  
The kids and the digimon have been walking for three days now. They were traveling through a small canyon, the rocks rose about thirty feet high, and they could see the castle of shadowmon in the distance, maybe another two miles away. It was surrounded by a thin barrier of dim light. They stared ahead, none of them have spoken for hours. Angemon looked at the rest of them, "We will stop now...We must rest before coming up to the castle...we will continue tommorow." they sat down but, Takuya stood still, "We must continue, they have Junpei." he walked forward, but angemon placed a hand on his shoulder, "He will not destroy Junpei. I know." takuya looked at him, and a voice came from behind him, "And how do you know?" Koji had gotten up, and was standing with Utaka, Li, and Utaka, "Junpei can already be dead right now!" he sighed, and clenched his fists, "We have the Soul Spirits, so how do we use them?" angemon shook his head, and turned to them, "You cannot until they are all together." He flew into the air, "Now rest, we have a long day ahead of us." over the edge of the canyon, they could see random fractal codes flying into the air, Izumi closed her eyes, "They are taking control of the entire digital world..." angewomon sat next to her, and placed her arm around Izumi, "It will be fine, we will fight to the death for you."  
  
Shadowmon sat in a dark room, he was watching a screen that displayed Izumi and angewomon, "Yes...you will fight to your deaths alright." he turned, "Drumon, Blazermon!" he turned, drumon stood there with a tall fiery digimon, with a blood red helm that covered his mouth, and a bright yellow mohawk coming from the top, he had a long red sleevless tunic that fell to his knees, his arms were bare except for two gold rings around his bicep, and gloves with silver metal knuckles that extended from the hand, and had three large metal spikes going to his elbow, and three holes where they fit in, that was red as well, he had thin dark yellow pants that ended at his mid calf, and dark red boots, silver plated on the toe and heel. "Go warn the goblimon of the new arrivals, do not kill." each winced, "Dont kill?" shadowmon nodded, "You may kill all but the Chosen Children." they nodded and snickered as they left the room, shadowmon laughed, and turned back around, he "You pethetic fools, dont you realize that I knw your every move..." He glared at the screen which was swithcing to each child and digimon, and he punched the screen, and it broke apart, "Clean that up!" he walked away furiously as a lower digimon hastily cleaned up the mess.  
  
Angemon got up earlier then the others, "Get up." he turned as gabumon steadily rose, and agumon shook his head, "Wheres palm-oh..." he looked down, "I cant believe it..." he stood, and walked to the others, waking each of them. They all looked towards the castle, "We set off!" angewmon flew ahead, and armadillomon, gabumon, and agumon all digivolved to champion levels as the children climbed on. They rode off, and as fast as they could sped towards the castle. they took ten minutes to get to the barrier, and as they tried to pass, it was like running into a brick wall, they did not know what to do, "Attack!" greymon yelled, "Nova Blast!" he and the other digimon attacked, and the barrier flickered, "Go!" angewomon yelled, "I will hold it if you go through!" the kids went in, then, one by one, the digimon did as well. they were on the other side, and garurumon turned, "Howling Blaster!" the attack shot straight through, and almost hit angewomon, "It wont work!" looked at her, and she touched the barrier, "Go on without me." she flew up, "I will go help with the other fighting!" she flew into the distance. they stared after her, but, knew what must be done, they ran to the castle, Takuya felt a surge of vengeance, "Shadowmon...you are mine!"  
  
At the doors, the kids and the digimon burst through, and waiting for them were large ogre like digimon, "Goblimon!" they stood eight feet tall each, and were thick muscle bound digimon with dark defiled skin, they each had a belt, and dark torn shorts, and had thorns on the top of their mishapen heads, "You cannot pass!" "Goblin Thorns!" one of them lowered their heads, and the thorns ripped through its flesh, and shot at them, "Re-Energize!" the D-Tectors all gowed bright, "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" "Digivolution!" "Metalgarurumon!" "Drillmon!" "Wargreymon!" Magnaangemon!" "Jetsilphymon!" "Bractmon!" "Bronzmon!" "Carchamon!" and "Creamon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" the thorns were diverted, and hit the walls of the castle, the goblimon then proceeded and attacked, there were ten in all, and Tomoki, Koji, Takuya, and Kouichi all backed into a corner, "This sucks man!" Takuya stared at the battle, as the digimon faced off. one goblimon grabbed jetsylphimon, and squeezed, "Ul-Ultra...Turbulance!" the pinwheel started spinning, but, the goblimon did not let go, jetsylphimon screamed, and her pinwheel set spun harder, "Faster..!" she screamed, "Come on faster!" she struggled, and then, the pinwheel became top speed, and she spun around, as a wind current blasted the goblimon ten feet away and into a wall, creating a large crack, drillmon was firing all of his drills at another goblimon, and then, the goblimon fell to the ground, he jumped into the air as new drills to place of the old ones, and they spun around, "Take this!" he sliced at the goblimon, and it screamed, "Off! Off!" he grabbed drillmon and threw him at the wall, then drillmon sent his drills flying once more, and the goblimon was thrown back, and fell to the ground. Bractmon lifted his hammer into the air, and brought it up above his head, the goblimon fired its thorns at him, but, he swiped them all away, and smashed the hammer into its chest, he jumped into the air, and screamed, "Petioles of strength!" the attack flew at the goblimon, and it was forced into the ground, "Die!" it got up weakly, and shot its thorns up again, bractmon spun his hammer fast and knocked them away, but, one hit his hand, and he flinched, and more thorns hit him, and he fell to the ground, when he landed, the goblimon stepped on his chest, and, he was trapped, but, a small mountain like structure came up from the ground, and knocked the goblimon over.  
  
Creamon called upon her minions to attack the goblimon, she went into the fight as well, and as they attacked, the goblimon had no time to react, it knocked one satyr out, but, another came up, and grabbed it from behind, the goblimon panicked as the damaged satyr that layed on the floor got up again, and attacked it with creamon, the goblimon got angered, and shot all the thorns from its head up into the air, and they flew down at the digimon after hitting the ceiling, and the goblimon took the chance to het in a few good hits, he destroyed one satyr, and injured the other, creamon order the satyr to attack, and then, she formed a small mountain underneath the goblimon, knocking it down, and another satyr rose, and they both pummled the goblimon. Metalgarurumon was taking on two at a time, he was streaking back and forth as the monsters tried hitting him, he tackled one, and flipped over the other, and he shot his "Ice Wolf Claw!" at it, it fell to the ground, badly hurt, and then, he spent time on the other, wargreymon was playing with his, he was punching it around, and kicked it in the back of the head, sending it to the ground, it got up, and he formed a small version of his, "Terra Force!" and blasted it at the goblimon, once it was destroyed, he helped metal garurumon destroy his two, and then, moved on to the others.  
  
Bronzmon fired its guns fast at the goblimon, and it was knocked down, he flew into the air, and then, flew straight at the goblimon which was now getting up, the goblimon put out its hands, and caught bronzmon, and the were both struggling, "Laser Blast!" bronzmon hit the goblimon, and the goblimon fell to the ground, and dwas then rammed by bronzmon, charcamon had out his spear, and was attacking hard, the goblimon was tring to block, and grabbed the spear, but, charcamon pulled back, and jumped into the air, he kicked th goblimon hard in the face, and it fell back, then, a bright beam of light flew by and destroyed it, there was no fractal code, and magnaangemon landed in its place, the megas then finished off the last of the goblimon, and they all started to move fast through the castle halls, then, they entered a room full of hundreds of goblimon, they attacked and each digimon had their hands full, the kids ran out the door, and hid in the hall, as the digimon fought, but a few goblimon managed to escape, "We have been searching for you." they grabbed for them, but, a beam of light shot through thier chests, and they dissapeared, as magnaangemon looked at them, then, he flew towards the fight once more, metalgarurumon was flying through the enemies, "Go on!" wargreymon and magnaangemon looked at him, "You cant take them all!" metalgarurumon nodded, "But, I can by you time...now GO!" he pushed them towards the door, "Block the door!" they nodded, and all of the digimon attacked, the goblimon spread out towards the outer end of the room, and the digimon excluding metalgarurumon ran out of the room, their last glimpse was metalgarurumon facing of to the hundreds of goblimon left before they shut the door, they all attacked the walls on either side of the door, and they crumbled blocking the entrance.  
  
They ran down the halls fast as they could, and then, they reached a dead end, "Terra Force!" wargreymon blasted the wall, and it was very dark. "Look!" jetsylphimon pointed through one of the busted walls, a shadow was walking towards them, it was five large figures, drumon, slaymon, and the new ones, blazermon, ciclmon, and lustermon, ciclemon is the ice spirit, he has a snow white head with no face excet for a mouth, and has on ice blue chest armor over its snow white body, and ice blue wrist armor, every thing else is just a snowy body, lustermon has a bright helm that ends at his forehead, and over his ears, his face is like covered to the nose with a white scarf that goes down to his shoulders, he has bright white chest armor, and light grey cloth on his abdomen, he has a small belt, and thin light grey pants to his mid calves that are tucked in bright white chain boots, and the same cloth is on his armes, and he has bright white gold plated gloves, he has a sword in his belt that is nearly half the length of his body.  
  
The digimon got into fighting positions, and stared eachother down, the evil digimon laughed, and looked at the kids, "Do you wish you had these spirits?" lustermon said in a low voice, he turned to the digimon, "You will be fun to kill!" He got out his sword, and the others all got ready for battle, blazermon extended his spikes, and they extended beyond his fist, while a little stayed over his arm, drumon got out his hammer, and ciclmon formed a large point of ice replacing his right hand.  
  
KD: What will happen now?  
  
Rika: Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	34. FIGHT THE THIEVES OF THE SPIRITS

KD: Dont own...start fic  
  
################################################################################################################################################  
  
CHATER 34: FIGHT THE THIEVES OF THE SPIRITS!!  
  
Metalgarurumon flashed past the goblimon, he ran up the walls of the room, and crashed through a balcony, he was in what seemed to be a giant theatre, but, with no chairs or a stage. He flipped back, and landed on a goblimon, a whole swarm of thorns flew at him, and he dodged best he could, the floor beneath him was breaking apart because of the thorns shooting through, and he was just seconds from it crashing down, he looked at the goblimon, and they were firing in a rapid and fluent motion, they werent gining up, "Nearly fifty..." he jumped from the balcony, and tackled a goblimon, he turned and fired his beam at the others, half of the goblimon fell to the ground, as the other half attacked, he jumpe up, and high into the air, he floated for a mere few seconds, and way up high, he fired all his missles at the ground, they hit their targets, and he fell to the ground, beat up, and battered so hard he could not stand for long, he looked at his enemies, there were still many left, maybe forty in all, he shook his head, trying to forget about the pain from his scratches. He ran into the mes, and the goblimon attacked as well, "Hyaaah...ICE WOLF CLAW!!" he fiired his attack, and it shot straight for the goblimon, they ran forward, and the attack flew straight through them, taking out anothe third, then, he heard a voice call out, "Redirection!" all of the goblimon were blasted away, and dissolved in the blast, and metalgarurumon was hit and thrown back, and he crashed into a wall, as rubble pile on top of him. He tried to get up, but, he could not move, he struggled with all of his might, shadowmon walked slowly forward, the room was destroyed, veils that had hung from the wall were torn to shreds, the balcony had fallen apart, and some of it was laying on the ground, shadowmon laughed, and his eyes glowed red.  
  
Lustermon got into a fighting position, "Ready..." blazermon smiled as he too took up a fighting stance, "Go!" they all rushed forward, the digimon on both sides in full on fighting mode, blazermon fought with wargreymon, drumon fought drillmon and jetsylphimon, ciclemon fought creamon and charcamon, lustermon fought magnaangemon, and slaymon fought bractmon and bronzmon. Blazermon thrust his blades at wargreymon who did the same, and they stood off against eachother, wargreymon pulled back a fist, and thrust it forward at blazermons chest, but, blazermon sidestepped, and backhanded wargreymon across the face, wargreymon spun around, and kicked blazermon, and then, when blazermon fell, he brought his blades down on him, but, blazermon put up his own, and blocked them, leaving wargreymons chest wide open, blazermon upper cut wargreymon, and scratched the armor, wargreymon flew over his head, and rolled over on the ground, but, got up quickly, and turned to fight, they squared off again, each created an 'X' shape withe their fists, and pushed against eachother, they then let go, and with great speed, they attacked blocking eacothers attacks while trying to get in their own, blazermon was hit once on the shoulder, and then, blocked wargreymons next attack, he then backhanded wargreymon once more across the face, and they fought again.  
  
Drumon took out the huge hammer he had, and smashed the ground, drillmon dug into the earth, and jetsylphimon flew into the air, she took out her pinwheel and called out, "Ultra Turbulance!" she formed a twister around herself, and slashed it at drumon, he stumbled back from the hit, and then, regained composure, "Blast of Thunder!" he shot the attaack upward, and jetsylphimon was hit, she fell out of the sky, and then, she hit the ground hard, drillmon came up form behind him, and fired all of his drills at drumons back, drumon fell forward from the unexpected attack, and then, turned, angered, "Blast of Thunder!" he attacked, and drillmon was blown away, but, jetsylphimon flew forward, her jets were forceing her to move extra hard, and she brought back her pinwheel, "Jet Bintaa Turbulance!" she spun and formed a twister, she flew at him, and sliced at drumon, he fell forward, and her attack continued, she flew up into the air, and then, turned downward, she flew straight at him, but, he got up, "Blast of Thunder!" he fired the attack at her, and she was stopped, the attacks cancelled out, and he glared, "You are mine, missie!" he spun around with his mallet outstreached, and threw it at her, and it spun rapidly, she moved out of the way, but, a flash of lightning took control, and it followed her around, she tried to escape it, but, it wa gaining on her, she turned, and flew at drillmon, "What are you doing?!" drillmon exclaimed and he dug a hole into the ground, jetsilphymon flew down into the hole, after him, and the mallet hit the ground, and drumon took it back into his hand.  
  
Ciclemon was fending off two huge satyrs, as charcamon attacked, creamon flew back, "Global Orbs!" she formed five large boulders around her, she sent one flying at ciclemon, and he was hit hard, the boulder smashed into a wall, and he came out of the cracks, he was mishapen and started to reform himself, he stared at them, "Is that the best youve got, "Granite Satyr, Explode!" one of the satyrs grabbed ciclemon, and cracks shined on its body, he then exploded, and the rocks flew in all directions, and ciclemon fell to the ground, "I am done with you!" he got up from the ground after he fell, and slowly put his hands together in frond of him, "Blast of Ice!" his hands molded into a giant snowball, and then, shot out in a fierce cold wind, charcamon got out of the way, and creamon moved a boulder in the way, the icy wind smashed into the boulder, and snow started to form on it, then, the boulder cracked, and broke into two peices, the attack ended, and ciclemon used his hands to form two long ice spikes, and stabbed at the last satyr and it exploded, he was sent flying in the other direction, and fell to the ground, he got up slowly, and charcamon threw his spear at ciclemon, it went straight through his mid section, and ciclemon fell to the ground, "Arrg...you..." he pulled at the spear, and it came out slowly, ciclemon pulled it out completely with all his might, and they, the hole vanished, he then used the spear against charcamon and attacked, carchamon ran back, and a mountain sprang up from under ciclemon, he fell back, but, jumped back, "Blast of Ice!" the mound was frozen, and could not break.  
  
Lustermon brought his sword over his head, and down on magnaangemon, but the attack was blocked, and magnaangemon attacked lustermon, they seemed to be on even grounds, and then, lustermon was hit, and he fell back, he spun his sword in one hand, and yelled, "Blast of Light!" he shot the attack at magnaangemon, and he hit him, magnaangemon fell to the ground, and lustermon jumped into the air, he put the blade of his sword facing dowmward, and fell to the ground dowards magnaangemon, but, magnaangemon rolled out of the way, and lustermon missed his attack, magnaangemon got up, and ran in the other direction, but, lustermon followed, "Dont run!" he stopped, "Blst of light!" the beam shot forward, and magnaangemon flipped back, and over the beam, lustermon saw this, but, magnaangemon was oo quick, the beam still fired forward, and magnaangemon landed on top of lustermon as the beam was diminished, and then, magnaangemon shot into the air, "Heavens gate!"(?) he shot a beam down at lustermon from the portal, and it hit him, lustermon was blown back, and when he got up, magnaangemon was flying towards him, but, he was ready this time, he put his sword forward, and sliced at magnaangemon, and hit him right across the face, leaving a long scar from his cheek and down to his chin. Magnaangemon fell back, and lustermon attacked, and magnaangemon blocked the sword with his rod as his wound bled freely, the battle continued, as they each exchanged blows.  
  
Slaymon looked at bractmon as he flew by, bronzmon was firing rapid shots at him, and bractmon turned around, he had a large scratch on his chest, "Petioles of Strength!" he fired the attack, and slaymon turned, and sliced it with his sword, "Not too bad...Ahh!! he was hit in the back by an attack, and he turned, bronzmon fired again, "Machine Blast!" he hit slaymon with everything, and then, as bronzmon stopped, bractmon used his hammer, and whacked slaymon hard in the back, "You will pay!" "Blast of Darkness!" he attacked, and bractmon was blown to the ground, "Sniper Cannon!" slaymon turned, and jumped over the attack, and threw his sword, "Take that! You pile of junk!" his sword hit bronzmon, and bronzmon fell to the ground, bractmon fired, "Petioles of Strength!" slaymon tuend, and was hit, he skidded on the ground, and landed near bronzmon, he lifted his sword from the ground, and turned, "Time to trim some hedges, I say." he walked forward, and lifted the sword, "Blast of Darkness!" he fired, and bractmon was forced off his feet, and fell many feet away.  
  
Junpei was hung against a wall, his feet were on the floor, but, his hands were chained from above, he woke up drowsily, "Who is there?" he looked around, "Show yourself!" a voice echoed through the room, "Hello Junpei..." Junpei felt a wave of fear surge through him, and then, a light flickered on, he was in a large chamber, the walls were plain cement, and the floor was tiled, it was a cylinder room, and a chair had its back to him, he could see the thin outline of the top of someones head in the chair, "Shadowmon...let me go!" shadowmon raised a hand, and snapped his fingers, a small servant digimon, the same one that fixed the TV appeared, "Domesmon, undo the chains." the small digimon was not as tall as Junpei, but, it opened a small hatch in the wall, and a button was there, he pushed the button, and a ladder fell from the ceiling, domesmon climbed up, and reached towards the chains with a large key, he unlocked the chains and Junpei ran towards the chair, he could see shadowmons hand on the armrest, he reached for the back and spun it around, it was extremely light, and it spun around nearly three times, shadowmon was not in it, Junpei looked confused, and he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned, and shadowmon grabbed him by the neck, "Unacceptable...now you will come with me." and before he knew it, chains were slapped on his wrists, and he was pulled forwards by shadowmon who was carrying a chain attached to Junpeis wrists, he followed, and was pulled towards a door, he stepped out and walked through a long narrow hall, he tried to remember the turns they took, and then, something caught his eye.  
  
Takuya Koji Kouichi and Tomoki all sat in the corner, they were watching the fight, and then, they heard a scream, "Guys, over here! Hey, Guys!" they turned, and saw Junpei being dragged about three hundred feet away, "Junpei!" They ran towards him, and magnaangemon noticed, "Children, go!" jetsilphymon charcamon bractmon creamon and bronzmon all looked at him, and he jumped back, "Go, now!" they nodded and went the other direction, picking up each of the undigivolved kids on their way, they flew down, and wargreymon ran to magnaangemon, and they faced the enemies, the evil digimon smiled, "Bad choice..." lustermon aimed his sword at theim, and all of the others aimed attacks as well, "Go..." war greymon whispered, "When they attack, fly fast as you can, you are the fastest." magnaangemon looked at him, "You will die." wargreymon nodded, "But, so will the children if you do not help." magnaangemon agreed, and turned to the enemies, as they yelled their attacks, and when the beams formed, he flew off, as wargreymon jumped up, high as he could go.  
  
KD: There you go...another cliff hanger.  
  
Rika: B-but where is metalgarurumon?  
  
KD: He is gone...I am sorry.  
  
Rika: D-digimon: Digital...monsters...  
  
screen fades, end clip  
  
thank you 


	35. BEGIN THE FINAL BATTLE

KD: Don't own...start fic.  
  
Chapter 35: BEGIN THE FINAL BATTLE!!  
  
Koji Takuya Kouichi and Tomoki all ran fast as they could towards where Junpei was being dragged, they turned down the hallway, and saw a huge door, they pushed it open, and when they entered, they froze, shadowmon was standing in the center of the room, and Junpei was chained down on a table right next to him, "Hello children." he pulled a knife out from under the table, and lifted it over Junpei, "Stop!" jetsylphimon, bronzmon, bractmon charcamon, and creamon burst through the door, they shot towards shadowmon, who stopped, and turned to them, he threw the knife towards jetsylphimon, and she dodged it, but, was hit on her shoulder, she fell to the ground, holding her wound. The others got back, and shadowmon walked forward, but, a bema of light shot at him from through the door, and he jumped ouit of the way, the beam separated and hit the chains on Junpei, magnaangemon yelled, "Give him the Stone!" Bractmon dedigivolved, and took the stone from his pocket, he threw it over to Junpei, and when it touched his fingers, Junpei started to glow a bright yellow, as he took out his D-Tector and the stone went into it, all of the digimon, except for magnaangemon dedigivolved, and all of the kids took out their D-Tectors, and they all began to glow, they raised their D-tectors into the air, and called out, "Reenergize! Execute! Soul Spirit Evolution!!" they glowed bright, and digivolved, but, these were not new evolutions, they became their hybrid spirits, and glowed a bit. They all looked at themselves, and wolfmon cried out, "What is this?" magnaangemon told them, "You cannot fully awaken the soul spirits until you all have your regular spirits." Shadowmon attacked magnaangemon and the legendary warriors all watched, they all jumped in, Topomon, the hybrid spirit of Earth attacked first.  
  
Topomon is a female digimon, she has a fabric over her head, and it covers her face, except for her eyes, she has a chest covering of metal, it connects in the middle of her chest, and she has metal shoulder covers that are small. She has forearm gaurds, and brown gloves, the metal wrist gaurds end over the back of her hand with a green gem in them, and she has a thick metal belt with the same kind of gem in the 'buckle' and a skirt that falls to her ankles, she has an long brown boots under it, with metal tips and soles. She is carrying a metal mace.  
  
Topomon lifted her mace and swung it around at shadowmon, he evaded the attack, and fell away, magnaangemon shot an attack next, and then, fairymon attacked, she blew a gust of wind at shadowmon, and he was hit, he fell back, and hit the ground, "What? How are you so strong?" fairymon looked at her self, "Why am I glowing?" all of them were glowing, and magnaangemon laughed, "You are all much stronger, even stronger than your fusion forms, but, to be real powerful, you must get you spirits back!" he turned to shadowmon, "Give up now, shadowmon!" he lifted his rod, and shadowmon stood, "I will never give up...DARK INFLUENCE!!" he shouted as a great dark ball of energy shot out in all directions, its radius took over the entire castle, everything was thrown into darknes for a second, and when it became light again, shadowmon had red sparks flashing around him, his muscles were bulging ten times as large, and all of the legendary warriors stood in shock. Agnemon ran forward, "Shadowmon! You will die!" he attacked, but, two feet away from shadowmon he was hit by a force field that threw him back. Magnaangemon stared, "Warriors! You need your spirits to defeat him!" Shadowmon stayed still, he was powering up as much as he could, he flew into the air, and cried out as loud as he could, all over the digital world, every digimon under his control fell to their knees, and slowly disappeared, their fractal code flew into the air.  
  
Wargreymon stood off against the enemy warriors, they stopped, and looked up, the roof shook, and they all laughed, "Looks like you should of helped your friends out, huh?" lustermon walked up, and put his sword at wargreymons neck as he kneeled on the floor, "Goodbye." Wargreymon stared at the floor, he was beaten, he looked up, and yelled, "You will get yours lustermon, all of you will-grrg." He stopped as the sword was pierced through his chest, his eyes widened, and lustermon pulled out his sword, and wargreymon fell, lustermon laughed, "Enjoy your time on the other side!" he laughed as wargreymon fell, his fractal code flew up and through the roof.  
  
Magnaangemon yelled at the legendary warriors to run. They ran out of the room, and then, came face to face with the digimon that had taken their spirits, "You will pay!" agnemon ran forward, and attacked his counterpart, as did the others, and the remainders heped out, magnaangemon watched the fight, all of the battles were huge, agnemon rushed at blazermon, and their fists met, they took blow after blow, matching eachothers strengths, and then, went into a stand off, they grabbed eachothers fists, and were putting great effort into it, amalgamon then, came in, "Armed Charge!" he screamed, and the attack was strengthened ten times, and when it hit, blazermon fell back, he got up slowly, and now had two enemies, he brought out his weapons, and then, attacked, agnemon and amalgamon were dodging best they could, amalgamon flew back, and then, rushed forward with his sword, and blazermon wouldn't back down, he smashed at amalgammon with his katars, and amalgamon fell, then, blazermon was hit by a barrage of flames, agnemon jumped into the air, and when he landed, kicked blazermon in the chest, blazermon recovered quickly, and attacked, amalgamon got up slowly, and turned, he saw the fight and ran in, he punched blazermon in the back of the neck, and agnemon took the chance to upper cut, he hit blazermon hard, and blazermon was thrown back, then, amalgamon flew into the air, and they both attacked. Blazermon was destroyed, and a bright red orange light flew at agnemon and fused with it.  
  
Wolfmon was fighting lustermon with great strain they were both matching eachothers attacks, and couldn't get a descent hit. Wolfmon rushed forward with his two swords out, and jumped over his enemy, lustermon watched as wolfmon leaped over him, and when he landed, attacked, wolfmon turned, and blocked the attack with his sword, and jabbed his other at lustermons side, lustermon pulled back, and turned to run, wolfmon followed, ad lustermon led him through the castle, "Koji!" agnemon tried to follow as amalgamon joined a fight with chakkmon. Wolfmon and agnemon ran into the darkness, and lustermon, after he was a two hundred feet down the halls, turned, he looked at the two digimon, and pulled his sword, agnemon took a fighting stance near wolfmon, wolfmon turned to him, "Get out of here Takuya." Agnemon shoo his head, no way, this is too hard for oyu to fight alone. Lustermon laughed, "Blast of Light!" he attacked, and both digimon fell to the ground, wolfmon quickly got up, and attacked, agnemon ran in too, and lustermon blew a hole in the wall next to him, wolfmon jumped in, and saw that it was a very large room, it was the same room which metalgarurumon had been in, but, now, he was nowhere in sight. Agnemon came in, and stopped, about thirty goblimon stood there, lustermon laughed, "you are in trouble now, goblimon...ATTACK!" the digimon all ran in towards the two legendary warriors, agnemon jumped into the air, and began to fight, wolfmon ran towards lustermon, and sliced at any digimon coming near him, he stopped when a goblimon got in his way, and he kicked it in the chest, he then kicked off, and into the air, he came down at an angle, and pushed off towards the digimon, and slashed his sword right through his chest. The goblimon disappeared, and lustermon was standing there, wolfmon attacked, and the digimon went into a fierce battle, agnemon was zooming around the room, and was destroying the rest of the digimon.  
  
Fairymon was throwing gusts of wind at slaymon, and lowemon was slashing at him, they were attacking non stop, slaymon blocked an attack, and jumped into the air, he landed way, and saw another gust of wind coming at him, he ran at lowemon, and slashed his sword, lowemon stuck out his spear, and blocked the attack, and ran back, he turned as slaymon was coming to him, he got ready for a hit, but, slaymon was knocked over by a gust of wind, lowemon threw his spear at him, and hit directly in the chest, slaymon was turned into a large dark energy, and it flew straight for lowemon, hit him, and he froze, "I got my spirit back!" he ran towards drumon, with fairymon. Drumon and blitzmon were fighting squared off, drumon brought down his hammer, and blitzmon leaped back, he sparked the top of his horn, "Thunder Blitz!" he attacked, and aquamon jumped in, he kicked drumon in the side, and then, both lowemon and fairymon attacked, drumon was destroyed, blitzmon fused with the spirit, and then, they all gathered against the evil ice spirit, when it was destroyed, they heard a clapping, chakkmon fused with the spirit, and they all turned, shadowmon was their, he had grown long curved horns, his face was longer, and his eyes were slimmer, he had grey shadow showing his brow, his armor had grown bright, and he had spikes around it, he had thick wrist gaurds, and a spike over each hand, he had long pointy fingers, and his legs were very muscular, he had very large arms as well and stood nearly twelve feet tall, he walked forward, "Come and get me." Fairymon threw a gust of wind at him, and he stepped back from the impact, she flew at him, and he caught her, he threw her against the wall, and laughed, "Is that all you've got?" they all charged at him.  
  
Agnemon heard a small crash, he stood in the center of the large room as the last goblimon fell to the ground in front of him, he watched it as the fractal code soared to the ceiling, and looked at the two digimon left fighting, he ran forward, wolfmon just kicked lustermon through a tarp, and lustermon fell through a secret hole and wolfmon ran in after him, he saw agnemon rushing forward, agnemon entered the room, and it was very dark, lustermon laughed, "This is a special room, that wall is the only entrance, he fired his attack at the ceiling, and tons of rubble fell, and they were in complete darkness, lustermon was hiding in the room, he attacked both of them, and they fell to the ground, wolfmon called to agnemon, "Turn on your flames!" agnemon did, he crossed his arms, and light his fists, he looked around, wolfmon got out his swords, and told agnemon quietly, "Get ready to attack." Agnemon nodded, and then, lustermon appeared in front of him, he cried out his attack, and shot the flames, but, the attack missed, then, they both heard a cry, "Blast of Light!" the attack shot out, and for a split moment there was light, and the only sight was agnemon being hit, and then, falling to the ground, and turning into Takuya. Wolfmon lifted his swords, they gave off a little light, but, it gave his position, so, he put them down. Now, he was in complete darkness.  
  
KD: End.  
  
Rika: Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Screen fades, end clip.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
